Naruto: el emperador oscuro
by Dante Berserker
Summary: Sabes como es, esto es la unión de varios mangas, cómics, series películas, juegos que se unen al prota de la serie de Naruto, creando un imperio, hay varias versiones en Wattpatt,pero prefiero este sitio, es mi versión y espero que les guste.
1. Chapter 1

**_Introducción_**

Podría decirse que soy un espectador de esto, ya que esta es una historia que me contaron cientos de veces desde niño, no lo creí porque conocía a la mayoría de los que se menciona en esta historia y nunca creí que podrían hacer lo que se me conto, aunque después de verlos en acción se me fue las dudas de cada uno de ellos.

Incluso tengo miedo, pues el día de hoy es una fecha importante, hoy es 10 de Octubre, hoy es el día que el Imperio celebra su fundación la historia es la cosa más importante, actualmente sé que todo debe morir, todo debe dejar de existir, pero lo que nunca morirá son las leyendas.

Ese puñado de guerreros que unifico el continente del oeste, fue porque ellos detuvieron las guerras sin sentido y lograron la unificación de pueblos, clanes, especies, culturas y países, aunque también es el día del cumpleaños de uno de esos héroes.

Él era conocido como "Naruto, El emperador oscuro", su historia es lo más ambiguo en mis sentimientos de alegrías a tristezas, felicidad a ira, porque él fue el artificie de la unificación del imperio.

**_Capítulo 1: la verdad_**

Narrador: deberías entender que el mundo es ancho y ajeno a las mentes de las personas después de todo en un lugar conocido como el continente elemental, ignoraban el hecho de que no eran una potencia, desde hace miles de años, el Rikudo senin conoció el continente del oeste desde el este, su tierra natal.

En ese continente sucedió algo que lo ayudo a salvar el mundo del su madre, que se convirtió en una vestía de destrucción, entonces cuando todo estaba perdido, nueve demonios con colas de diferentes números se le unieron y este sello el poder de su madre, el Juubi.

Ahora los nueve demonios eran muy poderosos ya sin el poder del Juubi, pero al recibir su poder les cambio sus apariencias, ahora no podían volver a su tierra aun, pues el sabio levanto un gran muro, para que la gente del este no pase ya que el poder de los demonios y las técnicas de las personas de ahí los destruirían.

También para que ningún ejército pasara a conquistarlos, pero, la maldición del chakra del Juubi que cambio sus cuerpos sin dejarlos pasar a través del mar a su hogar ya que sus cuerpos eran inmensos, por esto el Rikudo lleno de sellos los muros además les pidió a un clan Shinobi su ayuda para evitar que la gente de su contiene pasara es decir a los Uzumakis.

Los Uzumakis eran oriundos del Oeste, solo porque creían que en la paz accedió esa petición del Rikudo, aún eran pacíficos, eran iguales a los demonio en combate, quizás porque descendían de ellos pero no era tomados como débiles ya que para pasar el muro debías pasar por Uzushiogakure, pero ha pasado unos tres o cuatro miles de años.

Ahora, los mitos del Oeste es solo un cuento de hadas para los del Este, tanto como el Rikudo Senin, pero recordando lo que ocurrió un día en una aldea del Este, es decir, en el continente elemental, dado que en este lugar los clanes se juntaron para detener un punto de su historia, conocido como la guerra de los clanes.

Constantemente se atacaban entre sí, los Uzumakis apoyaron esta idea de fusionar los clanes de algunos países y solo servían al país y seguían con sus trabajos como shinobis, pero ahora en la Aldea de Konohagakure no Sato, al dizque la aldea que alberga la voluntad de fuego, la aldea que es la más pacífica, la más cálida se está por dar una ejecución.

Si te preguntas a quien van a ejecutar, pues simple es a Naruto, el protagonista principal historia, porque pues es simple, por cumplir una misión de "rescate" o más bien de fuga, pues su compañero de equipo Sasuke Uchiha, el ultimo varón de su clan, dejo la aldea por más poder con un antiguo renegado de Konoha.

Orochimaru del Sanin de las serpientes, este hecho se debió a que Itachi Uchiha asesino a todo el clan por demostrar su poder, pero era una mentira por otros asuntos que no se exploraran ahora, Naruto era castigado con tortura, el Youndaime revelo que estaba vivo, este hombre junto a su esposa Kushina Uzumaki abandonaron a Naruto.

Este era su hijo primogénito, que cuando nació con sus dos hermanos, Menma y Arashi, un extraño los ataco con una máscara y libero a una de las bestias que el Rikudo uso para encerrar el poder del Juubi, ataco a la aldea de Konoha.

Caos y destrucción se veía por donde sea, pero su padre con la ayuda de los 2 Sanin leales a la aldea pudieron sellar al zorro demoniaco en los niños que nacieron, pero como a Naruto le dieron el alma y el cuerpo de la bestia y a sus hermanos solo el chakra fue condenado al ostracismo social y familiar.

Pero la ignorancia de los presentes solo le trajo desventuras, pues sus padres creyeron que el zorro poseyó a su hijo y lo abandonaron en la aldea como huérfano, el anterior líder de la aldea vio un ventaja de tener un ser como el cómo su subordinado fiel, implemento técnicas de psicológicas contra el chico, basado en violencia y odio de parte de todos en la aldea.

Sus padres dejaron su aldea y lo dieron por muerto, pero el chico era fuerte, su voluntad era como los de sus antepasados Uzumakis, no dejo que nada lo detuviera, pero solo cayo en las trampas del tercero y su autoproclamado padrino, Jiraiya, Tsunade no creyó la estupidez de que el chico era el zorro, pero fue expulsada de la aldea, por querer protegerlo, solo tuvo una opción.

Sin saber que ella haría sus movimientos, y sus padres también, ya que el abandono a la aldea de Sasuke era parte del plan, que ellos habían elaborado, pues el viejo Sandaime murió y no iban a dejar que le arrebaten al niño de su control, ahora ellos podrían vengarse del zorro.

Así cuando el volvió con su objetivo en su espalda, con varias heridas e incluso en el pecho cerca del corazón, fue visitado por tres encapuchados para hablar con él, pero en ese momento otros cinco llegaban a la aldea, estos cinco no eran más que nada ni menos que su familia que los abandono hace 8 años, en su auto exilio nacía una nueva hija del matrimonio Namikaze-Uzumaki, llamada Mito.

Ellos habían vuelto para que Minato tome el poder de la aldea y Tsunade deje el cargo, ya que ella no aceptaba su plan, ella no podría hacer nada, pues incluso el señor feudal del país del fuego apoyaba a Minato en esto y Tsunade no podría hacer nada por Naruto, pero ella no estaba sola.

Al fin los Namikazes podrían eliminar al zorro que todos odian que creían que era la reencarnación que ocupa el cuerpo de su hijo, en eso cuando ellos estaban ingresando a la aldea, sus antiguos padres lo atacaron noqueándolo y haciendo saber que ellos estaban vivos y que las cosas cambiarían para bien o para mal.

En eso Naruto Uzumaki despertó en su celda, encadenado de pies a cabeza, marcado con sellos, en eso se le presenta Minato con una bomba emocional para atacar la mente del joven prisionero.

Minato: veo que al fin despierta, zorro, como se te conoce como Naruto Uzumaki, se te informa que el 7 días a partir de hoy serás ejecutado el 10 de Octubre, a las 10 de la mañana, el día del aniversario de tu ataque, el día del aniversario de tu primera y última liberación, el día del cumpleaños de 2 de mis 4 hijos y el día que tomaste posición del cuerpo de mi hijo Naruto.

Narrador: antes de que Naruto diga algo, aun con la ira de ver al joven jinchuriki, Kushina empezó a golpear a Naruto encadenado con una vara de hierro al rojo vivo quemando parte de su cuerpo con los golpes, las torturas eran de 12 horas al día, entre los que lo torturaron eran Kakashi, Jiraiya, Minato, Kushina, varios líderes de clanes, shinobis conocidos por el que llego apreciar.

En medio de las noche había un grupo de personas que venía hablar con él, eran personas que realmente lo apreciaban como los Ichirakus Ramen, Tsunade, Anko Mitarashi, Shizune e Iruka y Hinata Hyuga, ellos solían alimentarlo o trataban de curar sus heridas, pero no podían liberarlo de los sellos.

El día de la ejecución, Naruto era arrastrado por las calles principales mientras era agredido con objetos al azar incluyendo basura y algunos desperdicios de animales, como si el no fuera un ser humano, como si fuera su existencia una burla, como si el destino es sufrir en esta vida desde que nació hasta la hora de una ejecución humillante para él.

Los gritos y abucheos no se hicieron esperar, pero Naruto, algo pasaba con Naruto el no perdía su sonrisa, a pesar de haber sido torturado de las maneras más sádicas, en esa semana, el no perdía su sonrisa, ahora empezaron con la flagelación totalmente desnuda destrozando su espalda quizás dañando su columna.

Después empezaron a cortarles los dedos de las manos y los pies, pero Naruto no dio un solo grito, soportando el dolor, después con un jutsu eléctrico decidieron rostizar su piel en su mayoría, incluyendo sus genitales, luego Naruto solo se reía del dolor y con un sonrisa falsa de que todo está bien.

Pero no era así, luego empezaron a cortar y quemar su piel, luego arrancaron grandes pedazos de piel, luego amputaron sus extremidades, con cortes de katanas, solo como si fuera un pollo al horno, en eso solo dio un grito de dolor, sonó el grito más perturbador de todos y con un mar de lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.

Después decidieron abrirlo por el abdomen y le empezaron a extraerle los órganos uno por uno, utilizando jutsus para que no pierda la conciencia y siga viviendo, el siguió gritando y derramando lágrimas, pero con una mirada llena de ira y valor como diciéndoles "eso es todo lo que tienen" pero solo cuando dejaron el corazón para que sea atravesado algo pasó.

Naruto: jajajaja jajajaja jajajaja, me alegro que me hagan esto, ahora conozco una verdad, esta verdad que son basura, siempre desee conocerlos a ambos (dijo mirando a Minato y a su esposa) soñé con que algún día volverían y que repondríamos el tiempo, tener hermanos, pero ya veo que nunca seriamos una familia, no valen la pena, solo son basura que no merece que me vengué de ustedes.

Kushina: ¡Cállate!, tú no eres Naruto, no eres mi hijo, eres el zorro, maldito (dijo con desesperación y saco su espada atravesando el corazón de Naruto y con lágrimas en sus ojos solo guardo silencio el cuerpo de chico, pero antes dijo algo que les helo la sangre)

Naruto: Adiós, aunque no será la última vez que nos veremos, pero les prometo algo, cuando estén en su peor momento, ustedes vendrán a mí y rogaran por mi ayuda y yo les diré "NO", cuando yo vuelva a esta aldea será para destruirlos o conquistarlos y eso lo prometo, porque es una promesa Uzumaki.

Narrador: en eso el pueblo grito dando festejos risas y vítores y empezaron a celebrar pero unos segundos después se sintió un aura de muerte que hizo que todos en Konoha se sintieran como si la misma muerte se manifestara y tomara sus almas.

En eso en medio de la plaza de la ejecución ante todos aparecieron las tres personas que se encontraron con Naruto ante de que regresara con el Uchiha, uno era un hombre con una ropa que parecía un samurái con la parte superior de color morado claro y la inferior blanco crema, tenía el cabello largo con una cola baja de caballo.

Además, traía una katana en su cintura y una cicatriz en forma de cruz en la mejilla izquierda, el segundo era un hombre más alto que el primero, tenía una barba de candado y la piel un poco más bronceada, tenía una camisa blanca abierta por la mitad, una venda en la cintura como cinturón y sandalias de cuero con pantalones marón, además de tener una espada con un toque extraño como que no es del lugar, dando mala espina a todos.

El tercero, era un monstruo, casi media dos metros, además de tener los músculos desarrollados, se veía extremadamente rudo con unos pantalones y zapatillas que parecían de Kung fu chino, traía una camiseta negra como los pantalones y muy ajustada, además de tener una cara extremadamente seria, tenía el cabellos largo y alborotado y cejas extrañas.

Los 3 caminaban al unísono, el miedo se apodero de muchos de ellos ya que ellos tenían algo en común con Kushina que se estaba meando en ese momento, ellos no solo compartían el color de sus cabellos, sino también sus apellidos, Uzumaki, ellos eran y no tenían caras de contentos por lo que vieron y sabían.

El primero era Kenshin Himura Uzumaki, Hitokiri Battōsai (Battōsai, el destajador) el espadachín más poderoso dentro del clan Uzumaki y una máquina de matar con el estilo Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu, podía desenfundar su espada y volver a ponerla en la funda más rápido que ni cuenta te darías que te corto la cabeza.

El segundo era temido por todo el océano, con una personalidad heredara por su maestro y capitán, el primer rey de los piratas, capaz de destruir buques de guerra solo porque se metieron con un amigo suyo, Shanks Uzumaki, Akagami no Shanks (Shanks, el pelirrojo)

El tercero era el demonio del combate a puño limpio, el solo a la edad de 16 años derroto solo con taijutsu a un ejército belicista y destruyo a grandes asesinos, Yujiro Hanma Uzumaki, Chijō Saikyō no Seibutsu (la criatura más fuerte de la tierra), ellos tenían que decir algunas cosas y dejar mucha cosas en claro, en eso Kushina empezó a tartamudear.

Kushina: "Ken...nn...nn...shh...shhiiiinn", (dijo con miedo por sentía esas presencias que los 3 desplegaban)

Kenshin: Kushina, ¿Por qué has hecho estas atrocidades a tu hijo Naruto?

Minato: el ya no es nuestro hijo, es la posesión…. (Pero fue callado por un golpe simple en el estómago por parte de Yujiro)

Yujiro: silencio, los adultos estamos hablando… (Dijo con un aire de confianza y orgullo que se entendía que era justificable)

Kakashi: Maestro… (En eso cuando él y Guy y los hijos de Minato se iban a lanzar fueron detenido por Shanks que apareció de la nada, intimidando a todos con un aura que los aterrorizo haciéndolo temblar)

Kenshin: Responde a la pregunta de una vez Kushina, o acaso ya volviste a tener tu antiguo defecto de tu habla de niña (dijo el espadachín pero en eso Kushina respiro y respondió con ira)

Kushina: él no era mi hijo, él era la posesión del Kyubi, que ataco la aldea y además…. (Pero fue cayada por una bofetada de Yujiro)

Yugiro: eres una tonta, acaso no revisaste a tu hijo y vistes que el sello en él estaba bien, acaso no sabías de la misión de los Uzumakis con respecto a los Bijuus.

Minato: no importa el sello que puse en él, cuando lo capturamos fusiono sus almas y ahora el Kyubi está en el infierno para siempre condenándose ya que se fusiono con la humanidad de su cuerpo, es un sello que diseñe por diez años para vengarnos de esa bestia. (En eso los tres varones Uzumakis se miraron entre si y solo se rehirieron)

Shanks: parece ser que te salió el tiro por la culata mira (en eso señalo el cadáver de Naruto, que empezó a convertirse en una masa de sangre y carne molida)

Minato: es, es un, es un….

Kenshin: es un clon de alma corpóreo (dijo con una sonrisa de confianza)

Kakashi: ¿Qué es eso, sensei? (dijo con intriga el shinobi pelo blanco)

Kenshin: es un clon de avanzado que sirve como cuerpo falso, le permite poner parte de su alma en un cuerpo falso de hecho de su carne y sangre aunque lo que le pase al clon el verdadero sentirá su dolor y sufrimiento.

Minato: quieres decir que…. (Pero fue callado por Yujiro)

Yujiro: quiere decir que nosotros le enseñamos a crear ese clon y le dijimos lo que tenían planeado para él, con la ayuda de nuestra espía, nuestra querida Tsunade.

Kushina: porque, nos traicionas así Tsunade (dijo hipócritamente como si lo que ella hacia estaba bien)

Tsunade: porque te dije que revisaras al niño, yo lo hice, fueron tan tontos como un civil, el niño es solo, eso un niño que vivió infiernos aquí por estos animales, y que hiciste tú, solo te largaste de aquí dejando a tu hijo, un jinchuriki para que sufra a manos del viejo Iruzen.

Minato: quieres decir que…. (Pero fue callado con la verdad que nunca vio o quiso entender)

Shanks: él siempre fue tu hijo, nunca el zorro y aun así, ustedes son basura, sabes cuál es castigo por meterte con un Uzumaki, Namikaze, es la muerte por parte de todo su clan, porque un Uzumaki cuida a otros Uzumakis y nunca abandona a otro.

Narrador: en eso los tres varones pelirrojos desaparecieron y rodearon a Kushina, y la tomaron por la cabeza y pusieron una sola de sus manos sobre ella, en eso el cabello de Kushina se hizo negro opaco y sus ojos se hicieron pardos oscuros, pero antes dio gritos de dolor.

Kenshin: Kushina por el crimen de intento de asesinato a tu hijo, por abandonarlo a su suerte y darle la espalda, eres expulsada del clan, es la decisión de 3 de las 4 ramas de los Uzumakis, en cuanto a los bienes son incautados de esta aldea, pues el clan está vivo y hoy rompe alianza con Konoha.

Yujiro: ya hicimos los arreglos, también nos llevamos los pergaminos del clan y los libros, aunque deben quitarse la espiral de sus chalecos y sus itayates, ya no somos aliados.

Danzo: como se atreven a (dijo mientras cincuenta Ambus Raiz aparecieron frente a él y de la nada los tres Uzumakis desaparecieron)

Narrador: en eso uno a uno de los Ambus Raiz fueron salieron disparados o caían con su huesos rotos, la desesperación se apodero del consejo shinobi, el miedo acojono a sus juonins e hizo sudar a cada uno, sin olvidar que el instinto asesino de ninguno de ellos desapareció.

Jiraiya se orinaba de miedo junto a Kushina, porque sentían a alguno de ellos ponerse detrás de ellos, Minato y Kakashi sudaban a mares, ninguno de ellos podía seguir a los Uzumakis, ni con el Sharingan o el Iraizen, la gente gritaba y se dispersaba con gritos de miedo, el asunto era que no se controlaban.

Varios civiles fueron aplastados por la estampida de la masa con miedo, varios shinobis fueron a intentar a detener a los varones Uzumakis pero más de un ciento fueron noqueados o lastimados seriamente, al final los tres se detuvieron frente a Mianto y parte del consejo.

Yujiro: "Hay algún reclamo en la decisión que hemos tomado el día de hoy", ¿no? , bien como dijimos eres expulsada de clan y sus líneas de sangre (en eso se vio a su Menma con su cabello pelirrojo transformarse a color rubio)

Kenshin: Ahora también tus hijos están perdiendo nuestra línea de sangre, solo Naruto, conserva su línea de sangre, después de todo él es descendiente de Ryu Uzumaki, nuestro abuelo.

Jiraiya: ¿qué tiene que ver eso con Naruto y la perdida de la línea de sangre y Kushina? (dijo recuperando algo de valor en su cuerpo para volver a hablar)

Shanks: es simple, Ryu fue el líder la cuarta rama del clan Uzumaki, Kushina es una princesa en el clan porque es la heredera del puesto de líder de esa rama.

Minato: entonces no la pueden tratar así... (Pero fue callado por la mirada Yujiro que respondió)

Yujiro: ella es expulsada del clan por que los otros tres líderes de las ramas la expulsan por no cumplir con su puesto en el clan, prefirió quedarse aquí que responder al llamado de su clan, por eso que quitamos el título y la expulsamos del clan.

Kushina: pero yo no recibí ningún llamado del clan (en eso ante todos Omura, Kojaru, Danzo y Jiraiya empezaron a sudar como cerdos)

Kenshin: oh, parece ser que incluso a ti se te mintió Kushina, ahora respondan, que es lo que hicieron, ancianos.

Narrador: en eso cada uno de los ancianos confeso, Iruzen intercepto los mensajes e hizo creer a Kushina que todos los Uzumakis murieron, como ella era una princesa en Uzushiogakure y la nueva jinchuriki, se aprovecharían de eso.

Kushina se llenó de ira y se lanzó a golpear a los viejos rompiendo sus quijadas, narices y pómulos a los que sabían de esto.

Sanks: pero no eres expulsada por eso, sino por lo que hicisteis a tu hijo, que te quede claro, aun si no hubieras venidos, lo entenderíamos, pero lo que nos contó Tsunade, hace que nos avergoncemos de ti y por lo tanto nombramos a otro sucesor más digno como líder la cuarta rama.

Yujiro: entonces adiós, nunca más nos volveremos a ver en sus tierras pues ahora somos enemigos y por cierto, hay ciertas personas que se van con nosotros y con Naruto aunque ellos ya se fueron hace días con él.

Narrador: en eso cada uno de los que visito a Naruto, incluyendo a Tsunade desapareció en una bocanada de humo, demostrando que era clon de las sombras, los shinobis que aún estaban intactos empezaron a revisar a los heridos, estos tenían heridas serias que arruinarían sus carreras.

Unas horas después se llamó al consejo de la aldea, al entender lo que paso y la verdad que ya que ahora sufrieron una vergüenza y el abandono de varios shinobis, incluyendo a Tsunade que desapareció con Shizune y los demás, incluso desapareció sus pertenecías como pergaminos, cuentas de banco y su finca, pues parece ser que fue sellada y movida, algo que solo un Uzumaki podría hacer.

Los demás también desaparecidos no dejaron nada, los Ichirakus se llevaron su puesto, y sus pertenecías, Hizashi echaba humo por las orejas, su hija "la inútil" desapareció con el demonio, su clan estaba haciendo rabietas pidiendo que se le traiga devuelta con los equipos de búsqueda, pero no se hayo rastro de ellos, la familia Namikaze no creía lo que le dijeron los demás Uzumakis, Kushina estaba rota, tanto emocional como psicológicamente.

Minato estaba peor, además del informar de lo que le fallo su plan para eliminar al Kyubii y el retorno de los Uzumakis a su señor feudal que apenas aprobó esto y se limpió las manos del asunto, lo malo vino después de unas semanas.

Los países que Naruto visito como el de la Primavera, las Olas y el país del Té, rompieron lazos con la aldea sin contar a la Arena pues Garaa aviso y creo un frente contra Konoha.

El rumor y la confirmación de lo que hizo Konoha se expandió como una epidemia, perdiendo su estatus como la más prestigiosa a la peor de las 5 elementales, aunque no sufrieron bajas militares, si sufrieron económicas, el dinero Uzumaki se usaba para pagar gastos de la aldea y los ambus.

A los seis meses, vino una mujer y un hombre del clan Uzumaki, ellos venían con un contrato y una orden de su señor feudal que acreditaba la venta de las propiedades Uzumakis a los de Konoha.

Esto les obligaba a comprar los bienes de los Uzumakis, quieran o no, sin rebajas o dar crédito, demostrando que la separación era seria, trataron de hacer sus jugarretas para aprovecharse de ellos, pero no contaron que ella era conocida como Vanessa Uzumaki que era más habilidosa de los que ellos creían.

El varón era Izoka Uzumaki que les dio miedo tratar con ellos después de doblar a un ladrón que le quiso robar algo de el en la aldea, claro era un raíz ambu de Danzo que quería ver sus pertenecías, Izoka lo lanzo y este rebotaba como un chicle recibiendo una patada que le doblo la columna.

Al final Minato dio dinero, pero como no cubría los gastos tuvo dar los negocios de su familia del en el país de las aguas termales, es decir sus baños, los Hyugas dieron varias joyas de oro y plata con piedras preciosas y así varios clanes para poder pagar la deuda sin omitir que liquidaron los fondo de Uchihas para pagar.

Cayendo en los caprichos de Sasuke por ayudar a salvar momentáneamente a la aldea de la quiebra financieramente, el dúo pelirrojo dijeron que volverían en diez años por los sellos para que tengan tiempo de crear los suyos y no pierdan sus defensas ya que los sellos que protegían a la aldea eran Uzumakis.

Minato se arrepintió de lo que le hizo a su hijo pero siguió en el poder por que sentía que su aldea lo necesitaba, además de tener poder para localizarlo y arreglar las cosas para que viva con ellos.

Por qué sabía que el pueblo intentaría matarlo a él o a los desertores de ese día, pero ¿qué paso con ellos? Es simple cada uno de ellos supo en sus visitas que era un clon en la celda.

Flasback:

Narrador: la mayoría de ellos quiso ayudar pero en la primera noche cuando lo dejaron de momento para seguir al día siguiente con su tortura, Tsunade, Shizune y Hinata fueron al calabozo pensando en cómo sacara Naruto de ahí, se les cayó la mandíbula y se llenaron de horror al verlo.

En cadenado sin tocar el piso, suspendido por cadenas de los brazos y las piernas, con su traje naranja hecho jirones, bañado en sudor y sangre no se distinguía su cabello si era rubio o rojo o de otro color por lo que se había secado su sangre.

Tenía un ojo tan hinchado como una pelota de tenis, las mujeres no lo soportaron más se pusieron a llorar, por la desgracia de Naruto incluyendo Hinata que sabía lo que le harían, pues sabia de la ejecución y sabia lo del Kyubi pero no le importo ese detalle de su vida del rubio.

Naruto: visitas, y yo no arregle, ni estoy presentable (dijo poniendo una sonrisa para reconfortar a los que venían)

Tsunade: Naruto, lo siento, debí ver que era un plan desde el inicio, pensé que si volvía a la aldea podría ayudarte contra lo que tus padres te harían y debí imaginar que era todo una trampa del maldito de Jiraiya (Dijo con lamentaciones por la situación del chico ante el)

Naruto: tranquila oba-san, me alegro que por lo menos tú no tengas nada que ver con esto, aunque no me sorprende de mi suerte.

Shizune: Tsunade-sama, debemos sacar a Naruto lo más antes posible de aquí y curar sus heridas.

Naruto: no es necesario, escuchen bien…. (Pero fue interrumpido Tsunade)

Tsunade: nada de eso vamos a sacarte de aquí, esta noche Iruka se encontrara con unas personas que te sacaran de aquí, de Konoha y de Hi no Kuni.

Naruto: es eso se a quienes ibas a contactar, a Shanks, Jujiro y Kenshin-san, ellos me avisaron de esto, de hecho Iruka me aba de encontrar, pues soy un clon de alma corpóreo.

Shizune: ¿Qué? (dijo sorprendida)

Hinata: dice la verdad es un clon de Naruto pero por no ha desparecido (dijo con un sonrojo sin hacer un contacto directo con la mirada de Naruto)

Tsunade: como aprendiste eso, es un jutsu extremadamente avanzado.

Naruto: pues cuando venía para acá ellos me encontraron y me contaron lo de mis padres, me sorprendió, incluso el Kyubi le dio miedo su presencia, aunque no les creí.

Luego ellos me dijeron que me enseñarían hacer este con lo cual no fue muy difícil ya que tengo experiencia con los Kage bunshin no jutsu, luego me explicaron su función y estoy dividido en dos sitios técnicamente.

Tsunade: Increíble, ahora sabes lo que paso y la verdad de porque volví y lo del viejo.

Naruto: si y tengo planeado darme un desquite brutal contra Konoha, así que mejor deja la aldea tú y los demás que me quieren ayudar, si quieres ve a donde ellos me lleven dicen que sí (refiriéndose a los otros Uzumakis)

Tsunade: de acuerdo, reuniré a gente que quiera irse contigo, (dijo con una esperanza para el chico, pues sabía que el chico podría ser feliz lejos de aquí y las manipulaciones de todos)

Fin de flasback.

Narrador: Ahora Naruto y los pocos que lo seguían se iba a un lugar donde solo los más fuertes sobreviven, un lugar de donde viene su linaje, donde el destino de él y del zorro se cumplirá al pie de la letra.

Gracias a las profecías que se trataron de manipular y la ignorancia de las personas, pues Naruto cumplirá con su promesa de conquistar o destruir y se hará así.

Notas:

-Sabes que hay varias versiones pero le daré mi toque personal, salvaje y peligroso, usando varios títulos del shonen, juegos y películas.

-Tratare de subir rápido lo demás que me falta.

-El titulo sale de la canción the truth de Nonpoint, escúchala y disfrútala.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Soldados de los páramos.

Narrador: ha pasado ya diez años desde que Naruto aprendió la verdad de su familia y su clan, al comienzo le dolió, pero se repuso ya que la criatura en su interior, un amigo, su padre sustituto lo ayudo, creías que él ni sabía lo a criatura en su interior, pero la verdad es que siempre lo supo.

Desde la edad de cuatro años lo conoció, él le ayudo a crear un personaje de un niño tonto y bulleron para que pasara de inadvertido para hacerse más fuerte y no lo puedan controlar.

Claro, el gran zorro, Kurama no sabía que su familia estaba viva por que despertó en el interior del niño a los cuatro meses y solo veía el mundo atreves de los ojos y oídos del niño.

Además de poder tener una relación más cercana con Tsunade, ya que la empezó a ver como una figura materna, claro ella lo tomo como su hijo, ellos se escondieron en un comienzo en el valle del fin, a los cinco días cuando todos estaban ahí, fueron escoltados por el trió Uzumaki.

Al comienzo pensaron en llevar a Naruto a Uzushiogakure, pero esa era la capital, el resto de Uzu no Kuni está en las costas del continente del Oeste, como se mencionó una gran muralla se construyó de roca roja y los Uzumakis evitaban que pasan tantos humanos como demonios.

Pero para ayudar a los Bijuus, los Uzumakis encontraron una forma de romper sus sellos que no les permitía cambiar de forma, este era el problema de las bestias con cola, no podían volver a pelear o usar todo su poder con sus formas monstruosas, culpa del chakra pero la suerte les sonreía.

Ahora pudieron sacar del sello a Kurama que se materializo frete a todos como un adulto de 35 años, con cabellos largo, con 9 mechones color rojo (emulando a Alone de SSLC ), orejas puntiagudas, ojos rojos como la sangre y claro 3 bigotes en cada mejilla, sin contar sus garras y rostro fino como de modelo.

Casi cuatro mil años sin volver a su forma primaria lo puso feliz, ahora encontraría la manera de volver a su forma a sus hermanos, los demás bijuus, Naruto entreno con sus verdaderos familiares, claro no solo con ellos sino con otros que se encontraron por esas zona, como un sujeto albino que se moría.

Tsunade lo trato de una enfermedad que lo estaba matando, también se encontraron con una pelirroja que se moría por una herida que tenía en el abdomen y la dejaba tener la mitad de sus órganos afuera de su cuerpo, también entreno con la joven Hinata, aunque era un cliché su fijación con él, era sólido y real.

La chica con sonrojos en las mejillas pudo al fin decirle lo que sentía, claro antes le contó su historia con el defendiéndola y recordando de a poco esas situaciones, sintiéndose como un idiota por no darse cuenta de los sentimientos de la joven, cabe aclarar que era algo común de un Uzumaki varón esa situación en su juventud, al final la tomo como su novia y luego como su esposa.

Todo eso fue a los 2 años y estuvo feliz con la nueva vida, también su nueva prima Tayuya, también empezó una relación con el albino Kimimaru, el al fin encontró un objetivo propio, claro que cuando fue curado su lealtad se fue con Tsunade pero se preocupó por su compañero Yugo que aun era un sujeto de pruebas de Orochimaru, el sanin de las serpientes.

En ese tiempo Naruto se dio cuenta de que el continente del Oeste era muy conflictivo y pensó que él se debería unificarse los países, pues basta con un pelea entre uno los demás entraban en conflicto sin razón, ciudades estados, territorios de un señor de la guerra, estirpe de una raza o países, se atacaban entre sí.

Muchos creyeron que era una locura y algo insensato, pero sus tíos y padres adoptivos creyeron en él, decidieron que el plantee una estrategia y un porque, su motivo era que la guerra solo trae males a los débiles y fomenta el odio, aunque haya espíritu de pelea no se debe lastimar a alguien más débil.

Unos cuantos aliados de sus tíos y antiguos aliados de su padre adoptivo, es decir otros demonios y seres no humanos, se le unieron a su campaña, con ellos atreves de Uzu no Kuni, empezaron a expandirse como un imperio, un imperio que se enfrentó contra varios señores guerreros de forma brutal.

Vencieron organizaciones, señores del terror, países que deseaban controlarlo por motivos egoístas y criminales de alto rango, aunque gano aliados de más allá del océano, ya que había otros continentes con su situaciones políticas de territorios controlada y sin disputas tan subidas de ferocidad, además una cadena de cientos de islas atreves de lo que es este inmenso mundo en el océano inexplorado.

En fin, a los ocho años de haber dejado su antigua vida, finalmente un 10 de Octubre, se celebró la unificación del Imperio Oscuro, llamada así por estrategias shinobis usadas en combate, ya que hubo clanes shinobis que apoyaron a Naruto, siendo más discretos y cautelosos que los del Este.

Al final Naruto quiso poner a Kurama como el emperador, pero el gran zorro se rehusó, muchos de sus nuevos generales y comandantes decidieron que fuera Naruto por el carisma y su manera de halblar con otros con sabiduría,aunque él no quería por el papeleo, pero usando los clones de sombra se le fue esa preocupación.

Para conmemorar el nacimiento del imperio, para vísperas de esa fecha se celebra un torneo, era obvio por los orígenes de sus habitantes, ya que vivían varios guerreros y clanes guerreros deseosos de pelear e ir mas alla de sus propios limites, pero para la celebración de los diez años de que Naruto dejo Konoha, la cosa seria otra.

Ya que involucraría a varios países dentro y fuera del continente, incluso de otros mundos, se podría decir, ya que este evento seria mundial por lo que serían invitados los países del continente elemental, y así el joven y sabio emperador, Uzumaki Senju Naruto, envió a sus mensajeros al Este para hacer las invitaciones para los torneos.

Pero en el Este las cosas se pusieron feas para Konoha, primero después del gasto de dinero por las pérdidas de los Uzumakis, aún no se reponía, el dinero de sus nuevos negocios no llegaba, ya que el dinero de misiones no fluía, el señor feudal para salvar su honor ante otros feudales y lo supieran los Uzumakis redujo los ingresos de la aldea a un tercio.

Además, sus enemigos no se hicieron esperar para atacar a Minato, Kumogakure e Iwagakure se fueron al ataque, uniendo fuerzas contra Konoha, pero sus ataques se redujeron cuando de la nada cuando sus Jinchurikis, es decir el cuatro, cinco, dos y ocho colas desaparecieron.

Al comienzo pensaron que fue Akatsuki, pero ellos los estaban buscando para sus fines personales a los jinchurikis, la sorpresa que se dio, fue cuando reapareció Killer Bee, sin el Hachibi, el perdió la memoria sin dejar rastro de la bestia, se estudió su condición ya que de la nada apareció en la frontera cerca de sus costas.

Lo mismo paso con las otros jinchurikis, solo Garaa quedo con su bestia o eso creían ya que había polémica con ese asunto, incluso Akatsuki quiso atacar, pero cuatro encapuchados lo defendieron un día que Sasori de las arenas rojas y Deidara el bombardero lo pudieran capturar en su aldea ya que el joven fue nombrado Godaime Kazekage.

Pero los Akatsukis fueron derrotados patéticamente por los encapuchados, Deidara perdió sus dos brazos y Sasori perdió la mitad de sus marionetas, esto los llevo a reclutar más miembros contra aquel o aquellos que se llevaron a los Bijuus o defendieron a Garaa.

Por ello, Akatsuki hizo las paces con Orochimaru invitándolo a sus filas, lo cual le convenía a Nagato Uzumaki, para que sea restaurado su cuerpo por las drogas y medicinas que elaboraba para el ojo anillado, Orochimaru acepto ganando fondos pero siempre alejado de Itachi ya que se sentía el odio entre ellos.

Pero volviendo a Konoha, las misiones que se les daba eran de rango B o C, algunas misiones eran humillantes ya que eran de rango D y C, para aquellos que se decían ser la élite, esto afectaba la mente frágil del Uchiha que exigía mejores misiones y entrenamiento.

El y los civiles destrozaban la paciencia del consejo shinobi, luego de hacer varios tratos por debajo de la mesa el consejo civil se adueñaba de la aldea lentamente, la única manera era de salir de esto era ganar una fuente de ingreso, esta era encontrar a Naruto o recibir una alianza con una potencia fuera del continente.

Ya que el feudal acordó volver a subir los fondos de la aldea solo si lo encontraban, ya que daría una buena apariencia a Konoha y a Hi no kuni con otros paises, claro trataron de buscarlo pero en Uzushiogakure pero los ambus que mandaron volvieron hechos pedazos en pergaminos, con expresiones de horror en sus rostros.

La esperanza abandono sus cuerpos por el estado de sus restos, ya que les faltaban algunos pedazos a sus cuerpos y algunos órganos, quien sabe que clases de torturas los sometieron, las cartas que mandaron fueron quemadas apenas se recibieron, se envió una respuesta en un sobre con las cenizas de estas quemadas.

Jiraiya está buscando como loco a Tsunade y a Naruto sin contar a los demás, claro, pusieron sus recompensas en el libro Bingo con un cartel de se busca y muy alta por las recompensas que son de se busca o información confirmarle, ahora, Minato solo hace el papeleo y ajustando el presupuesto, cuando de repente se sintió unas presencias poderosas, sentidas por los sensores de la aldea.

Ambu: Hokage-sama! Hokage-sama! Por la puerta principal está por llegar 5 presencias muy ponderosas, 3 de ellos son de nivel Kage y la más poderosa es como la del Kyubii (dijo exaltado por la impresión de los visitantes)

Minato: avisa al consejo, es posible que Jiraiya haya podido encontrar a Naruto y a Tsunade y se han vuelto muy poderoso, espero que nos perdone (eso ultimo lo pensó adentro de si para sus planes)

Narrador: en eso a uno cuantos cientos de metros se acercaba un grupo de 5 personas, eran enviados del Imperio Oscuro, bueno, sé que eran tres los enviados, pero los otros 2 venían por consecuencia de que uno de ellos venia ese día a Konoha.

El primero era un hombre grande, fácil superaba los dos metros, tenía el cuerpo cubierto por una armadura dorada, pero debajo del tenía una montaña de músculos, en un brazo traía un hacha de una mano demasiada grande, tenía el cabello corto con un peinado de lado, color marrón claro, con un bigote muy espeso.

El segundo era un persona quizás de 20 a 22 años, media un metro con setenaseis, tenía el cabello negreo algo azulado, con raya al medio con coletas naturales a los lados, tenía un kimono de batalla verde, y traía una hoz gigante con una cadena, envuelta en cadenas negras.

El tercero era un joven de un metro con ochenta, el cabello corto marrón, vestía unos pantalones negro con una camiseta rojo vino, ahora, era por el que venían dos personas más, tenía un bebe, algo extraño en la espalda, con el cabello verde, con un chupón amarillo en la boca, pero estaba totalmente desnudo el infante, tenía algo de más de un año.

Contando con él bebe serian cuatro, la quinta persona sería un joven de cabello rubio con una tranza francesa con un flequillo, tapando un ojo ya que tenía ambos verdes, vestía con un estilo de Lolita Gótica y tenía un paraguas.

Los cinco se acervan a la aldea de Konoha, mientras se acercaban tenia conversaciones agradables entre ellos, hasta que llego una escolta con Minato, venía con un comité de defensa con 10 ambus, este se sorprendió al verlo y notar que no era ni Jiraiya ni Naruto, en eso Kamatari, el de kimono verde hablo.

Kamatari: saludos soy Kamatari Honjo, mis compañeros y yo somos enviados del imperio del oeste, venimos para buscar al consejo de Konoha.

Minato: son, son, ¿del Oeste? (dijo extrañado y confundido)

Kamatari: si, el grandulón es Escanor, el que tiene él bebe en su espalda es Oga Tatsumi (en eso Beel saludo con su "DABU" y los shinobis solo pensaron "está desnudo" con una gota de sudor bajando por sus frentes) y la rubia es Hildegarde.

Narrador: en eso todos se dirigieron a la aldea, para reunirse con el consejo de la aldea ya que ellos tenían una invitación, aunque se preguntaron por que había extranjeros del "continente de las batallas", que asi era conocido el continente del oeste, sabían que la violencia era cosa del lugar, cosa del día a día, por generaciones se advirtió a los del continente elemental no dejar su tierra por orden del sabio de los 6 caminos, pero ese paso fue bloqueado por los Uzumakis para elloshasta ahora.

El paso era firme pero hubo cosas incomodas, como las miradas de Menma que estaba como perro en celo mirándola, ha los treinta minutos todo el consejo se reunió el consejo shinobi estaba en el lado derecho y el civil con los ancianos a la izquierda. Los visitantes estaban en la parte extrema, frente al Hokage y su consejo de asesores, Kushina y Kakashi eran el consejo de guerra y los ancianos de los civiles.

Había murmullos por las visitas, pero en eso un miembro del consejo civil metió sus palabras estúpidas solo para molesto la paciencia del Hokage.

Concejero civil: a que han venido, respondan rápido, no tenemos tiempo que perder por ustedes extranjeros.

Oga: eh?, ¿tú eres el líder de la aldea?, deberías saber que solo hemos venido hablar con él líder de tu aldea, idiota.

Beel: Dabu. Eieiei…. (Dijo saliendo tras de Oga y poniéndose en la mesa sentado, haciendo sentir como un estúpido a los civiles)

Minato: perdón por la interrupción de mi concejo civil.

Kamatari: no importa, el motivo por el que venimos es por traerles una invitación, por distintos motivos el Impero Oscuro, celebra su unificación con un torneo arte marciales o de súper habilidades, desde hace dos años ha sido así, pero este año se ha decidido que se harán tres torneos.

Escanor: el motivo de los torneos es porque hay demasiados guerreros que se les ha dado el título del más fuerte, nadie que lleva ese título lo sabe a ciencia cierta, así que este torneo se hará a nivel mundial, es decir vendrán peleadores del con fin del mundo para este torneo.

Narrador: en eso, en ciertos lugar en bosques llenos de tinieblas salían varios peleadores con los ojos rojos y el cuerpo más oscuro que la sombras con un aire asesino capaz de atormentar a los más cercanos solo con mirarlos, también se ve a un grupo de hombre de musculaturas impresionante pelear en la cima de una montaña, fácil es más de tres mil metros y también en un dojos peleando a varios hombres entre sí.

Oga: no solo peleadores de varios lados del mundo, también han sido llamados seres no humanos, criatura que con su fuerza natural son capaces de matar a cualquier humano normal, incluyendo demonios, vampiros y criaturas que nunca has visto en tu vida o piensas que existen.

Narrador: en eso en una jungla se escuchó rugidos de animales mostrando las sombras de varios seres antropomórficos, también se vio en un castillo abrirse varios ataúdes, saliendo seres sin forma de color negro, en otra escena se ve una playa donde salen varias criaturas del fondo del océano y luego a varios seres salían de huecos de la tierra con forma demoníaca.

Hilda: también vendrán seres de otro mundo, de más allá de este universo, además de otras dimensiones que de seguro desean conquistar esta dimensión con sus fuerzas y solo desean probar sus fuerzas de este lugar.

Narrador: Ahora se enfoca a un grupo de simios gigantes peleando entre si frente a una gran luna llena, también se ve a unas naves extrañas que se acercaban a la tierra, luego se ve a un hombre con casco de cráneo juntando sus fuerzas para el torneo.

Kamatari: cómo ve Hokage-san, en este torneo podrían morir si es que no sigues las reglas o si eres débil, solo es para los más fuertes estos torneos, que por cierto son 3 como dije, en estos el primero será uno de artes marciales de cuerpo a cuerpo, el segundo será de armas, pero hay un bonus.

Kushina: ¿un bonus? (Dijo intrigada al igual que todo el concejo escuchando todo lo que le decían)

Escanor: es simple el de armas llama a todos los que usan armas para el combate, es decir espadas, lanzas, hachas, etc, pero este es muy importante, en este torneo participara aquel que es conocido como el mejor espadachín del mundo.

Danzo: ¡QUE!, el mejor del mundo te refiere aaahh…(dijo sudando como cerdo por el poder de ese hombre que incluso es conocido en su continente)

Kamatari: Dracule Mihawk, "Taka no Me" (ojos de halcón), Sekai Saikyō no Kenshi, (el mejor espadachín del mundo) él ha decidido participar, si alguien desea ese título por el mejor del mundo, tiene derecho a participar bajo su riesgo de muerte.

Sasuke: es un fanfarrón, seguro es un debilucho que no se compara a un Uchiha (en eso después de decir esas palabras con arrogancia el concejo civil lo ovacionó sus estúpidas palabras)

Escanor: parece ser que tienes mucha confianza en ti mismo, aunque tu boca está más llena de porquería que tu endeble cuerpo de habilidad, aunque no sobrevivirías a la primera ronda del torneo, solo serias un estorbo.

Uchiha: como te atreve… (Pero se cayó al sentir el calor que salía del cuerpo del gigante hombre, incluso un aura que lo intimidaba)

Kamatari: tranquilo, Escanor, parece se que él ya se ofreció al torneo con sus palabras, aunque el tercero, es un torneo donde todas las técnicas están permitidas, de todo tipo y estilo con armas y sin ellas, sellos o más cosas que uno se imagine.

Aunque, el ganador de cada uno de esos torneos recibirá un premio de cinco mil millones de ryus, o su moneda, ya que el cambio es exacto.

Narrador: todo el consejo se le cayó la mandíbula y le brillaron los ojos, podrían ganar quince mil millones de ryus, aunque no consideran el no ganar, es decir no sabían lo que les esperaba en el torneo.

Oga: entonces nos retiraremos y nos hospedaremos en un hotel, por cierto tiene hasta mañana en la mañana que nos iremos si participaran o no y si aceptan, solo debe dar la lista de todos los que quieran que participe en los torneos, claro el Uchiha participara en el de armas.

Sasuke: yo no me ofrecí… (Dijo activando su sharingan)

Beel: DABU, eee, ei, ei dabu (mientras decía esas cosas se acercó y pincho los ojos con los dedos haciéndolo gritar y haciendo que desactive su sharingan)

Koharu: ambus arreste a ese bebe por atac… (Pero se cayó por orden de Minato)

Minato: basta se lo merece porque esta advertido de que no debe usar sus ojos en la sala del concejo, además tienen prohibido acosar a los visitantes del imperio, es una orden y hay de ustedes que me desobedezcan.

Hilda: cómo iba diciendo Oga, si desean participar pueden tener un máximo de 30 participantes y 5 civiles que acompañen, claro pueden participar los que quieran en los torneos, solo den la lista en una semana en el negocio de Yamashita & Nori S.A., incluso el Hokage puede participar.

Pero si desean ganar, ganar de verdad, les recomiendo que liberen a sus prisioneros o condenados a muerte con la condición de que tienen que pelear, ya que su señor feudal dio el permiso para que participen con la promesa de ser liberados si ganan, después de todo los otros países lo harán.

Narrador en eso len todas las prisiones del mundo, donde están los seres mas aterradores, se escuchaban los gritos de los condenados con crímenes mas grandes cometidos, seres que no valdrían la pena que vieran la luz del so lo algunos que estan ahi injustamente, por las maquinaciones de otros.

Deseando salir y llenar sus ansias de sangre y violencia hasta saciarse, algunos desean aprovechar a las mujeres que participen, otros a los jóvenes, algunos a cumplir sus fantasías otros por venganza y algunos solo desean escapar de sus celdas.

En eso cuando se retiraban del la sala Uchiha intento atacar al bebe pero fue noqueado por un golpe de Oga, enterrando al azabache, recibiendo un Oga Punch, con las piernas al aire y la mitad de su cuerpo enterrado, asustando a todos en la sala pero los civiles no hicieron nada por las palabras del Youndaime.

Esto hizo ver dos cosas, uno era que si una persona puede hacerle eso a otra, cual es el nivel del Oriente para ellos y segundo valdría la pena participar, es decir, si participarían por lograr ganar el dinero y hacerse de una alianza con una potencia en el extranjero.

En eso los habitantes de Konoha sorprendían por los visitantes del Oriente, ser quedaron atónitos por la apariencia de Escanor que caminaba haciendo sentir su presencia ante todos, también se sorprendieron con Oga y Beel que discutían entre ellos con Hida que impacto por su belleza a todos haciéndolos babear.

Incluso con Kamatari, aunque era hombre en estos años mejoro sus habilidades de Okama, ya que al servir al Imperio Oscuro, con el grupo del Juppongatana, Naruto y Kenshin ayudaron mucho a sus miembros.

Makoto Shishio, le restauraron su cuerpo, aunque conserva su ropa con vendajes para recordar como fue su deseo de demostrar que era fuerte, Naruto le hizo ver que ser fuerte físicamente, sino mental y espiritualmente, asi se gano su respeto, por lo que es su general de as fuerzas armadas,.

Así a otros miembros les ayudo a Kamatari, lo puso en contacto con el rey de los Okama que lo acogió como uno mas de sus discipulados sin dejar el Juppongatana, ahora antes de registrarse en el hotel decidieron ir a comer donde fueron abordados por los antiguos compañeros de clanes de Naruto.

Shikamaru: eh? ustedes son los miembros de la comitiva que vienen del oeste, no es asi?

Kamatari: y si asi fuera, habría un problema? (respondió tranquilamente)

Shikamaru: que problemático, mucho gusto (en eso las Kunoichis, es decir Sakura e Ino, aun fieles fangirls del Uchiha miraron el cuerpo de Hildegarde, que era muy superior a de ellas)

Narrador: en eso también vieron el de Kamatari, que comparable que el de Hildegarde, aunque el era un Okama, aunque tambien llegaron Menma y Sasuke que fue desenterrado por el golpe que quería venganza.

Sasuke: Tu! bastardo infeliz, como te atreves a humillarme con tu pequeño bastardo, acaso no sabes quien soy yo, soy un élite, pagaras por eso.

Oga: a que quieres, vamos a comer, no moleste.

Hilda: Oga no grites, Beel-sama se ha quedado dormido (dijo en un susurro)

Menma: oye, rubia, que tal si dejas a estos tontos y te vienes conmigo( dijo con una sonrisa lasciva)

Kiba: nada de eso, ellas son las hembras perfectas para un alfa como yo (dijo el chico perro con arrogancia)

Hilda: patético como piensan que yo he de servir a unos inútiles como usted, son desagradables, ninguno de nosotros nos rebajariamos ha andar con ustedes (dijo dándoles una mirada sucia y de asco los tres varones de Konoha)

Sakura: como te atreves, zorra a cuestionar a mi Sasuke y hablarle asi(en eso le dio un golpe que aunque se veia fuerte era tan débil como lo eran su golpes a comparación a los doce años)

Hilda: eso es todo lo que tienes (esto lo detuvo con una mano)

Kamatari: Habla por ti Hilda-san, ya cumplí con mi trabajo y me merezco divertirme, oye, ojos locos, quieres divertir un buen rato (dijo mirando a Sasuke)

Sasuke: ahora mujer sabrás lo que es estar con un Elite (dijo arrogantemente)

Ino: como te atreves a coquetearle a si a Sasuke, perra (en eso ambas inútiles kunoicihis se lanzaron a atacar al Okama pero en eso Kamatari giro su guadaña y se les lanzo contra ellas y les rompió sus ropas dejándolas desnudas rebelando que Ino tenia lo suyo y Sakura estaba aun como tabla)

Sakura: ¡maldita, maldita como te atreves! (dijo avergonzada e Ino se cubría con un sonrojo provocando babeo a sus amigos, incluso Shino y Shikamaru mostraron por primera vez la emoción de lujuria pero se contuvieron)

Ino: ¡NO! (ambas se fueron corriendo a un lugar lejos de ahi por la vergüenza)

Kamatari: Listo, nos vamos (dijo estirando el brazo para que Sasuke lo tome y caminen juntos a la casa de el)

Escanor; increíble, creo que perdí una apuesta y Shishio-san y Kurama-san me quitaran mi dinero, también perdió el capitán Meliodas.

Hilda: no importa vamos a comer (en eso su mano fue sujetada por Menma)

Menma: ven conmigo y te enseñare lo que un shinobi de verdad de estas tierras.

Kiba: nada de eso Menma, ella es mía,(en eso ambos se pusieron a jalonearla pero sus gritos despertaron a Beel que dio un llanto y los electrocuto dejándolos hecho carbón incluyendo a Oga pero el estaba acostumbrado)

Narrador: en eso llegaron los ambus a recoger a los caídos haciendo saber que ellos vieron lo que paso y no habría problemas, luego, en medio de su almuerzo se escucho un grito de desesperacion y un alboroto, todos se preguntaron que habría sido.

Era en la la masion Uchiha, donde Sasuke encontró al amigito de kamatario mas bien a su amigote que esta bien escondido, lo que haya pasado en la casa Uchiha es cosa de ellos y a la imaginación pervertida con gustos de Yaoi.

A la mañana siguiente, al cerca de las nueve de la mañana estaban ya partiendo, con la notificación del Youndaime de que participarían en el torneo, asi lose preparo la marcha, pero antes algunas cosas se dijeron que cambio lo que se pensaba acerca de este torneo.

Escanor: porcierto Hokage-san, debe recordar que en un mes los recogeremos en su aldea, y también a las otras aldeas por separado.

Minato: ¡que! otras aldeas, incluso a nuestros enemigos, ese viaje sera un masacre.

Oga: nada de eso, los señores feudales dieron un alto al fuego, por ahora, aunque también esta invitado los miembros de Akatsuki.

Narrador: esto sorprendió a todos los presentes, todas las demás aldeas fueron invitados al torneo y una organización de criminales shinobis clases "S" esta invitada.

En Kuno, se acercaban 2 gigantes un varón con armadura japonesa de samurai con un viejo calvo y bigote rata encima, la otra era una fémina con 2 coletas y un martillo al hombreo con un joven flotando en una almohada a su lado.

En Kiri, un barco con hombre de sombrero de paja algo bizarro se acercaba a sus costas con un sujeto de cabello verde y colmillos sobresalientes se emocionaba al ver a su máximo ídolo en el torneo.

En Suna, un gigante de color rojo volaba por los aires como un planeador, de este bajo un joven de cabello largo, con manto color crema que le cubría todo, venia con 3 jovencitas, una con coletas rubias y un estilo gótico de lolita, otra con un peinado de cabellos azul claro y peinado de lado, esta era la mas alta y por ultimo una de cabello naranja con 2 moños y una escoba en su hombro.

En Oto, apareció un hombre rubio con la piel blanca con una gabardina y sombrero blanco, también uno que vestía igual pero de negro con un sombrero de ala ancha y cabello negro, algo largo, también un tercero, este bestia con un abrigo rojo y un traje gris debajo del abrigo, claro traía un sombrero rojo y unos lentes naranjas muy llamativos, los tres tenian unas sonrisas muy perturbadoras.

En Nadeshiko, aparecía en sus costas un barco chino con 2 serpientes marinas que lo jalaban por la proa, en la parte frontal del barco se veía a una mujer de belleza inmersa que solo rivalizaba con la actual emperatriz del Imperio Oscuro y la madre del Emperador Oscuro.

En Tetsu no kuni, aprecio un hombre con una armadura negra y una inmersa espada, acompañado por una mujer de cabello rosa largo amarrado con una coleta, con un parche en el ojo y parecía que el faltaba un brazo y vestia con una ropa de samurai muy descubierto, ademas de un hombre que era artista marcial con un traje de Tae kwon Do, blanco, con el cabello largo y marrón con raya al medio.

En Iwa, cabe aclarar que fu el el grupo que tardo mas, pues fue un hombre con un peinado extraño con ropas de funeral y una niña de pelo rosa,fueron con otro de pelo ver y tres espadas samurais, ademas de un sujeto de cabello marrón alborotado y puntiagudo, vestía de blanco con el Kanji de MALO en la espalda, ademas traían a un cerdo negro con un pañuelo en su cuello.

En Ame, a esta aldea fue nada mas y nada menos que tres de los cuatro lideres de los Uzumakis, es decir Kenshin, Jujiro y Shanks Uzumaki, únicamente para hacer temblar a los criminales de la organización y poder comprobar algo, ademas para los planes de Naruto y Kurama ellos debían ir y se les dijo que si llegaban a ganar alguno de ellos se les diría donde estan los Bijuus, los cuales aceptaron ir como un equipo para esa aldea.

Minato: ya veo es en serio lo que seria mortal, entiendo.

Katamari: ante de irnos (se le acerco y le dijo algo a Minato, algo que lo paralizo por completo)

Narrador: Así marcharon los enviados del Imperio Oscuro a su tierra donde las batallas son cosas d todos los días, un hogar que los forjo con determinación y deseo de seguir adelante.

Pero si te preguntas que fue lo que le dijo Kamatari a Minato al oído fue una simple cosa "por cierto Minato-san, tengo un amigo en el imperio que cuando supo que vendríamos aquí nos dijo, Naruto Uzumaki y el zorro de las nueve colas les mandan saludos desde el Oriente y pronto nos veremos las caras"

Notas:

\- Si, estoy mezclando muchas historias, cambiare algunos detalles y personalidades para que quede como quiero.

\- Me daré el lujo de darte detalles de las peleas y los personajes.

\- El titulo del capitulo sale de la canción soldier of the wasteland del grupo DragonForce, escuchala y disfrútala.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Capítulo 3: No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes_**

Narrador: cuando el Youndaime, recobro la noción de la realidad después de escuchar de que Naruto estaba ahí, todos notaron que los enviados desaparecieron en un segundo sin saber por dónde se fueron o como se fueron por la velocidad de sus movimientos.

Minato recupero la razón y mando a sus ambus a buscarlos, pero a las dos horas reaparecieron sus ambus sin haber encontrado nada de ellos, esto provoco una sensación de impotencia, después de que regresaron sus hombres, Minato reunió al concejo shinobi y el concejo civil se unió a la fuerza a esa reunión, algo que molestaba a Minato.

Minato: bien el motivo por el cual he citado al concejo shinobi es por qué debo hablar de por qué mande a los ambus a buscar a los emisarios del Imperio Oscuro, es porque aquel llamado Kamatari, me dijo que Naruto nos manda saludos desde el continente del Oeste.

Todos: ¡QUE! (gritaron al unísono en la sala, incluso los ambus escondidos por la protección del lugar gritaron igual que ellos)

Kushina: mí, mi, mi, mi, Naru-chan, está vivo, está ahí (dijo la mujer de pelo negro con esperanzas de ver a su hijo que maltrato como a un prisionero de guerra)

Shikaku: problemático, entonces como es de esperar, quieres que vayamos al torneo, ganemos y busquemos información de Naruto y si es posible traerlo de vuelta con Tsunade, ¿no es así?

Danzo, ¿crees que el desearía volver a la aldea por su propia voluntad?, yo digo que me lo entreguen, lo domesticare y lo hare leal a la aldea ti a Tsunade también, a ella le haré lo mismo (dijo el anciano con apariencia de lisiado)

Shibi: eso es lo más ilógico que has planteado, desde hace tiempo, como cuando pediste ser el Godaime, como confiar en ti Danzo, tú y tu raíz son un problema a largo plazo.

Minato: basta, he dicho, lo primero será encontrarlos y lograr convencerlos en volver, pero lo bueno es que no está en Uzu no Kuni, por ahora antes de que llegue a la fecha acordada, debemos ver quiénes son los que irán al torneo.

Inoichi: pero no solo ellos, recuerda, dijeron que cualquier criminal o condenado a muerte puede participar y su aldea o país puede cobrar la recompensa si gana, eso hace que el preso gana su libertad y puede vivir ahí en ese continente o el sitio donde desee.

Jiraiya: lo cual es algo contraproducente, lo más lógico sería que la mayoría de las aldeas no lo hagan, pero nosotros tenemos pocos de un nivel alto para dar batalla en un torneo así.

Además esa empresa, Yamashita & Nori S.A., es una editorial de otro continente, parece ser que son asociados o algo así, por cierto alguien sabe a qué se dedican, (pregunto ante la ignorancia a la información de los mencionados)

Tsume: ellos se dedican a la publicación de libros y obras sean comics o literatura o novelas gráfica, son muy buenas, están en todo el continente, de hecho ellos compraron la compañía que publicaba tu Icha Icha.

Jiraiya: ¡QUE! (grito el sanin ya que esa compañía era un asociado a Naruto que era una pequeña venganza al bolsillo y orgullo de su padrino)

Esos malditos como se les ocurre a despreciar mi talento y mi arte con mi novela, como se atreven, no sabía eso de que fueron ellos, malditos (menciono con gestos de odio y rojo de ira en su semblante)

Omura: ya, ya no seas escandaloso Jiraya, también debemos ver el asunto de los prisioneros que te alejas del tema con tus lloriqueos, ¿cómo lo haremos, a quienes llevaremos, muchos no conocen ciertas cosas?

Minato: pensé muchos pero en muchos, primero nos llevaremos a Aoi Rokusho, le daremos la espada del nidaime, ya la repare con sellos, además se la quitaremos cuando acabe el torneo, después de todo el aprendió a usarla, ¿no?

Kushina: bien pensado, a si también atraeremos a Tsunade (dijo la ex-Uzumaki con esperanza para recuperar a su hijo)

Minato: también pensé en llevar a Fujin y a Raijin ya que son fáciles de manipular, además quiero poner a la lista a Mizuki, después de que Jiraiya y yo revisamos su sello maldito, lo pudimos arreglar para que solo absorba energía Natural y no nos ocasionara problemas ya que Ibiki e Inoichi le lavaron el cerebro.

Koharu: es confiable, recuerden que él quiso robar el pergamino de los Kages e incluso aprovecho la ayuda del demonio zorro. (Dijo la anciana pero fue callada por Kushina)

Kushina: cállate vieja enferma! y no hables así de mi hijo (dijo con ira la mujer)

Koharu: mira quien habla de enfermas, la que torturo a su hijo o más bien a su clon que recibió el recuerdo de las torturas y tu odio.

Narrador: en eso todo el cuarto se puso a discutir por quienes apoyaban el regreso de Naruto y quienes no, naturalmente los civiles se opinan incluyendo a los ancianos y a Sasuke.

Cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad, el Uchiha se sentó el puesto de líder de clan, se proclamaba el salvador de Konoha ya que dio el dinero de su clan para sacar a flote a la aldea, luego de un rato Minato logro callarlos y seguir con los prisioneros que irían.

Minato: también quiero que vengan, Kurenai Yui y Yugao Uzuki.

Azuma: ellas traicionaron a la aldea de forma directa al no dejar que sigan los ambus a que capturen a Naruto en ese tiempo, acaso lo olvidastes (dijo con ira por que se revelo lo que hacía Sarutobi por Naruto y Kurenai, ella lo desprecio por eso porque el aceptaba eso para el bien de la aldea)

Minato: ellas entrenaron en la prisión, a pesar de que sus celdas eran espacios pequeños se las ingeniaron para entrenar ahí, sí que aumentaron sus fuerzas, además, una es una experta espadachín y la otra sabe usar Genjutsu y aprendió Taijutsu, solo si participan las liberare de prisión y les devolveré el rango.

Kushina: al fin y cabo ellas no estaban en la prisión de mínima seguridad, con sellos para no usar chakra, su progreso seria enorme.

Minato: también quiero sacar a los 2 unicos del ala de máxima seguridad... (Dijo serio el líder de la aldea)

Jiraiya: te refieres a... (Pero se cayó por lo que dijo Minato)

Minato: quiero sacar a Shisui Uchiha de su prisión y a mi hermano Kazama Namikaze (dijo serio mirando a todos)

Todos: ¡Que!

Minato: no muchos saben, pero la hermana de Shisui murió antes de la masacre y le extrajeron los ojos desactivados, al implantárselos a Shisui que moría por varias heridas e incluso después de caer de un desfiladero, el sandaime hizo creer a todos que el murió.

Sasuke: ¡QUE!, Shisui está vivo, imposible, ¿por qué no me dijeron? (grito el emo mayor de edad)

Danzo: porque sabíamos cómo te pondrías, pero eso no importa eres el líder de tu clan así que tranquilo (dijo el viejo calmando a su títere)

Minato: no por mucho, si él, por casualidad, te reta por el título de líder de clan el ocupara ese lugar, si es que él lo desea, aunque a él, le daré su libertad solo por participar.

Sasuke: es por eso que no me has dado la lista de mujeres que te he pedido para restaurar a mi clan (dijo con ira el emo, culo de pato)

Minato: claro que no, no es por ese asunto, es que no ha habido tiempo para eso (dijo con una sonrisa falsa ya que lo había planeado así hasta el momento)

Kushina: Minato está seguro de querer sacar a Kazama de prisión, él es muy…..inestable (dijo temblando del miedo, al igual que la mayoría que tenían sus años)

Minato: claro que sí, con él en taijutsu y ninjutsu podremos ganar el torneo, incluso entreno en su celda y ha aumento su poder, de eso estoy seguro, el aprovechara cualquier motivo para salir de su prisión.

Narrador: Kazama Namikaze, hermano gemelo menor de Minato solo por dos minutos de Minato Namikaze, está en prisión por el asesinato de un pelotón de Konoha en la tercera guerra, era conocido como el dios del viento de la muerte.

Al parecer tenía una disputa con el líder del peloton por el asunto de no matar civiles de Iwa, pero a él líder no le importo y por salvar a los civiles de Iwa asesino al pelotón, claro, tenía una personalidad que lo hacía ver como loco, no le dieron tiempo de arreglar su situación y lo encarcelaron.

Era más fácil encerrar al perro salvaje que domesticarlo, era la filosofía del Sandaime, lo mismo con Shisui, lo tenía encerrado para manipular a Itachi para que extermine a su clan, claro, Minato sabia eso y los manipularía para que le quite el puesto a Sasuke de líder del clan.

Mientras tanto en cerca de medio día en la capital del Continente Oscuro, en el palacio real, Naruto Uzumaki Senju, el emperador, almorzaba tranquilamente su merienda al lado de su esposa, la exuberante Uzumaki Hyuga Hinata, si recordabas a la niña tímida e insegura de su fuerza, pensaras en un fantasma, pues la mujer desarrollo su cuerpo de manera formidable.

Como toda mujer fuerte, tenía un carácter admirable, su inteligencia era igual a su fuerza, pues era la discípula de Tsunade que inició una campaña para crear médicos en todos los lugares el continente, ella portaba con un vestido rojo de emperatriz chino, sin dejar de mostrar su perfecta figura, con el cabello recogido.

En fin Naruto también creció para parecer una figura de respeto y autoridad con un rostro y cuerpo como de modelo, vestía como un como un Kage, aunque sus colores eran negro que remplazaba al blanco y el morado era el secundario, en el sombrero de Kage, tenía el Kanji de emperador oscuro, aunque había enamorado a muchas sin intentarlo, era fiel a su mujer.

Pues vio que ella era la indicada, ella lo quería a pesar de todos sus defectos, era perfecta para él, ella fue la primera persona en reconocerlo y lo apoyo aunque él era un fracaso, pero uno sería un fracasado si tenías un pueblo en tu contra.

Aunque no estaban solos en la mesa. estaba el matrimonio de Kimimaru y Tayuya, ambos eran generales al servicio del ejercito de Naruto, ambas parejas se casaron en el campo de batalla el mismo día, aun lado de la mesa estaba Iruka y Anko, ellos también ya eran una pareja.

Iruka era el director de educación en el Imperio Oscuro, Anko era la interrogadora en Jefe del departamento de Investigación y Espías, ambos con el tiempo, al parecer tan diferentes tenían el deseo de formar una familia y poco a poco formalizaron.

También estaba Kurama, él estaba siendo alimentado por la mano de Tsunade, eran los padres adoptivos de Naruto, Kurama un ser conocido como una aparición o un Yokai que son los demonios o monstruos que viven en ese mundo.

En si, son especies evolucionadas de los demonios que vienen del Makai desde hace miles de años, ellos se reprodujeron con otras especies y así nacieron otras razas, ellos en si radicaban en su mayoría en el País de las Batallas, el País de las Torturas y el País de las Ejecuciones, que eran donde moraban la mayoria apariciones.

Claro que el Makai es aliado del Continente Oscuro por intervención de Kaiser de Emperana Beelzebub 4º, es decir él bebe Beel, ya que el primer hijo del emperador lo traiciono, el segundo es un idiota relajado, el tercero no está bien de la cabeza y el cuarto es un llorón malcriado.

Por lo que Beel, recibió el título de heredero ya que era el más apto, la verdad aunque lo mando a destruir al mundo humano porque aun pensaba que los humano eran una plaga, por la intervención de Oga, padre adoptivo de Beel y Naruto, el rey demonio pasó a su modo relajado ya que Beel le enseño los videojuegos y sus entretenimientos superiores al del Makai, el mundo de los demonios.

Esto le dio el título de heredero y pudo llegar a una tregua con su primer hijo, Meliodas, que lo traiciono por la raza de las diosas, además de los juegos el reencuentro con Kurama, un amigo con el que gustaba de jugar a los dados y juegos de mesa, sin olvidar el karaoke, eso era hace cuatro mil años antes de los asuntos de Meliodas.

Pero volviendo al hecho de que es padre adoptivo, es porque se casó con Tsunade al año de ser liberado de Naruto, es irónico se casó la nieta de la mujer y el hombre que torturaron su existencia, ahora esa mujer lo hacía feliz, incluso el gran señor de los zorros, es decir Kurama le dio su Youki a Tsunade y con un ritual cambio su naturaleza y la convirtió en una zorra de pelaje dorados y de dos colas.

Tsunade, ministra de salud y Kurama, el primer ministro del Imperio Oscuro empezaron la charla amenamente ya que era la comida favorita de todos ellos, Ramen.

Kurama: me pregunto ¿cómo fueron las cosas en el continente elemental?

Tsunade: querrás decir si Kamatari logro seducir al Uchiha, ¿verdad? (dijo con una sonrisa)

Kurama: la verdad es que si amor, al igual que tú, solo que yo dije a que si podía (dijo mirándola juguetonamente y ella se sonrojo)

Naruto: yo también, aposte suficiente como para compra un bergantín lleno de barriles de sake de Wano (dijo con una sonrisa)

Hinata: Naruto-kun! Acaso quieres empezar a beber otra vez, sabe que no toleras el alcohol (dijo regañonamente a su esposo a su lado)

Naruto: nada de eso amor, es solo la cantidad que aposte a que sí pudo, después de todo Kamatari es capaz de engañar a los ojos más hábiles, recuerdas cuando lo conociste y creíste que era mujer.

Hinata: no digas eso es muy vergonzoso, (dijo dando un manotazo en la espalda sonrojándose y haciendo reír a todos)

Tsunade: tranquila, querida, además es obvio que con el mensaje y la recopilación de datos de nuestros espías ellos aceptaran, ya que Konoha está en la miseria, en tres meses se declararan en banca rota, después empezaran a incautar el dinero de los clanes y después de sus civiles.

Kurama: con Hoji y con Saizuchi, llegamos a la conclusión, la administración y los desfalcos, quincenales que hace Danzo y el consejo no eran un problema hace unos años, pero ahora es un problema serio que él ni siquiera él puede ver.

El cobro por las pertenecías de las propiedades Uzumaki, fue la jugada ganadora, la bolsa de valores y control de banca no dieron una oportunidad de pagar en fracciones, ahora muchos clanes se fueron a la quiebra y solo muestran apariencias de que todo está bien.

Naruto: espero que ellos hagan lo que esperamos, ellos son a los únicos que hemos dejado atrás, sacaremos a Kurenai y Jugao, es lo más importante, aunque es algo que ya habíamos planeado, aun por la intervención de Raiden.

Anko: Aunque quien dría que llamamos la atención de un grupo de conquistadores de otros mundos, es el precio de ser fuerte, aunque un torneo es la mejor manera de lidiar con ellos, solo debemos ganar para que no vuelvan o intenten invadir en quinientos años.

Iruka: aunque según Raiden si demostramos el nivel de cada uno de los peleadores de este mundo, a ellos les dará miedo el retarnos otra vez (en eso fueron interrumpidos por Beshimi del Oniwabanshu)

Beshimi: Disculpen mi señores, llego información directa de los enviados del continente elemental, todos los enviados voluntarios reportan que los países a los que fueron accedieron a participar, incluyendo a Konoha y Oto.

Naruto: excelente, Beshimi, informen a nuestros espías, que nos informen a cada hora, por cada movimiento que hagan, desde los infiltrados en raíz a los espías en negocio civiles y los turistas.

Beshimi: de inmediato, señor (dijo el shinobi de extraña apariencia desapareciendo en un segundo dejando una sonrisa en la mayoría de los presentes)

Narrador: El Oniwabanshu, eran los espías y guardianes del castillo principal de su nación, cuando empezó una revolución, aunque su líder Aoshi Shinomori, fue un digno oponente de la espada para Kenshin que apoyo esa revolución hace tiempo, no logro vencerlo.

Naruto por otro lado con su tío, logro llegar a un acuerdo de paz con él y la influencia del joven Uzumaki atrajo al líder del grupo, convirtiéndose el y su clan en los guardianes del palacio y los espías dentro de la capital.

Claro a ese grupo se unió dos yokais mas al grupo, eran Jin, el amo del viento y Toya el maestro del hielo, ellos se integraron como aliados por petición de Yusuke Urameshi, el líder de la brigada de demonios ya que tienen talento como shinobis de las sombras.

Mientras tanto en Konoha:

Narrador: en este momento se dirigía a la prisión de máxima seguridad Minato y su comitiva para liberar a sus prisioneros para el torneo, ahora bien el lugar era lúgubre para una persona normal, aunque se sentía las ansias de pelear, auras de muerte y sangre en el ambiente.

Los nervios se apodero de los shinobis al sentir de la puerta de Kazama un aura de muerte, los guardias abrieron la puerta con miedo, ante ellos había un hombre con el cuerpo totalmente tonificado, tenía varias cicatrices, al frente y atrás de su cuerpo, ya que esto era visible porque estaba desnudo.

Estaba haciendo flexiones con el brazo izquierdo, tenía el cabello largo hasta la cintura y una barba larga, estaba encadenado con sellos supresores de gravedad, aunque el lugar de la prisión era un pocilga, la celdas eran muy elaboradas y simples.

Es decir tenían una cama simple, en un espacio de cuatro por cuatro metros, el lugar era iluminado por sellos y las paredes y pisos estaban cubiertas por cerámica con sellos para evitar que escapen, tenía un inodoro del otro lado de la habitación para su uso personal con un labado, en eso él se da cuenta de las visitas y sonríe.

Kazama: oh!, visitas, no pensé que hoy vendrían, sino me hubiera puesto ropa interior, (dijo dando un giro sobre su propia mano, con las piernas abiertas haciendo que todos le vean la entrepierna, haciendo sangrar por la nariz a las féminas que veían, incluso a Kushina que disimulo mirando para otro lado)

Minato: como siempre, haciéndote notar ante todos, hermano (dijo con una sonrisa)

Kazama: hermano!, hermano!, (en eso desaparece y toma por el cuello a Minato) como te atreves a llamarme hermano, maldito hipócrita, después de dejarme aquí encerrado como un animal, miserable (grito con ira incontrolable sacando un instinto asesino que hizo sudar a todos los presente asustando a los guardias)

Minato: no podía hacer nada, el Sandaime te encerró y cuando al fin fui promovido a Hokage, luego paso el ataque del Kyubii (dijo ahogándose e intentando liberarse pero fue soltado por Kazama)

Kazama: a es verdad, maldita basura, me decepcionas, Minato, así que creías que tu hijo era un monstruo, pero olvidas cual es nuestro origen, olvidas que nosotros también descendemos de monstruos (dijo con una sonrisa macabra haciendo pensar a los presentes esas palabras)

Jiraiya: a que te refieres con que "descendemos de monstruos" (dijo el sanin con mucho cuidado en pose de defensa)

Kazama: es simple, (en eso los ojos de Kazama cambiaron, los ojos de Kazama cambiaron a un Mangekyo sharingan haciendo que las mandíbulas se les caiga a todos)

Kushina: como, como, ¡cómo es posible! (dijo la ex-pelirroja mirando a los dos hermanos)

Minato: (dio un suspiro y activo su Sharingan) creo que deben saberlo, mi madre era nieta de Madara Uchiha y nuestro padre era hijo ilegitimo de Tobirama Senju.

Kazama: al ser de 2 clanes tan conflictivos los unos con otros, incluso a nivel genético ya que cada vez que un Senju y un Uchiha tenían hijos, ellos nacían sin sus características genéticas como si se cancelaran una a la otra.

Pero Tobirama al tener una amante civil, debilito su rasgo Senju y su descendencia pudo despertar el doujutsu, recuerdas que dije que eran monstruos, pues Tobirama se desentendió de nuestro padre por ser un hijo bastardo y aunque solo vivimos unos años con nuestro progenitor también era un desgraciado.

Danzo: cómo es que no sabíamos esto (dijo con ira pensando que tendría un arma poderosa, un descendiente de Madara bajo sus órdenes)

Kazama: Bubububu, lloro él bebe anciano por que se ensucio su pañal, a ti que te importa, acaso querías que fuéramos parte de tu raíz, aunque era Obvio, acaso no pensaron como le hacia Minato para usar su Iraisen no jutsu con toda perfección, ese es nuestro gran secreto.

Pero a que han venido, es obvio que les conviene que yo muera, aunque esto no es una visita social o un pequeño lunch, es verdad acaso quieres que yo repoblé el clan Uchiha, por que por ahí se dice que el único Uchiha por ahí muerde almohadas, jajajaja (dijo con burla mirando al Sasuke que se le quería lanzar encima)

Minato: he venido a acerté una propuesta, (en eso Minato le cuenta todo, lo que es el torneo y su liberación) ahora que dices hermano, te quieres ganar tu libertad.

Kazama: (en eso Kazama empezó a reírse como loco) eres un verdadero fresco, aunque volviste desde hace diez años los cuales podías liberarme, preferiste arreglar el asunto de mi sobrino y buscarlo solo por las apariencias.

Me decepcionas por mucho Minato y tú también Kushina, pensar que una Uzumaki dejo de lado a su hijo es como pensar en un Akimichi a dieta, menos mal que no me fije en ti como lo hizo Minato.

Pero mi respuesta, es no, es más, nadie de esta prisión te prestara su poder por su liberación, por una simple razón (dijo mientras el empezaba a sacar algo de un cajon, que eran cigarrillos)

Omura: y a que se debe eso (dijo burlonamente)

Kazama: porque yo soy el que manda en esta prisión y ya se me informo del torneo y claro yo deje en claro arrancándole la cabeza a un guardia, que si alguien aceptaba lo mismo le pasaría (en eso en la prisión se escuchó en todas las celdas el coro del nombre de Kazama)

Ahora, renegociemos, de acuerdo, sino buena suerte trayendo a tus muertos del continente oscuro ya que cuando regreses tendrás que prostituir a las Kunoichis, porque eso es lo que pasara, si no ganas nada, ¿de acuerdo? (dijo mientras lanzaba humo a la cara de sus visitas)

Minato: de acuerdo, ¿cuáles son tus condiciones? (dijo con impotencia)

Kazama: primero, la liberación de los presos que van a participar, no les importa una mierda su rango o volver a servir a esta aldea de mierda, segundo hasta que llegue el día del torneo nosotros estaremos en los cuartes de los Ambus viviendo.

Tercero, como somos libres, después del torneo, cualquiera se puede ir o quedarse donde le plazca y cuarto, pagaras los viáticos y necesidades mientras estemos aquí y durante el torneo, porque nos dedicaremos a entrenar hasta ese día.

Koharu: eres un sinver… (Pero fue cayada por Minato)

Minato: acepto pero dime ¿Por qué entrenaras en este tiempo? (dijo con intriga y metiendo la idea en los demás)

Kazama: mi red de informantes es más grande de lo que piensas, ellos me informan de todo lo que pasa en el mundo, de hecho me pone triste que nunca me visitaras después de lo que yo he hecho por ti.

Por lo menos debiste traer a mis otros tres sobrinos para conocerlos, pero supe todo de ellos por mis informantes, crees que Arashi y Menma podrán hacer frente a los monstruos de ese continente.

Crees que Mito, podrá sobrevivir contra los demonios o los yokais de ese lugar, eres un ingenuo, cuantos monstruos de otros países que están en prisión saldrán a pelear, cuántos de ellos crees que son libres, con un poder más aterrador de lo que crees.

Colosos de la talla de Shanks, Kenshin y Yujiro Uzumaki hay ahí, cuantos con habilidades como los de Taka no mi o similares hay ahí, Shanks le cedió su puesto de uno de los 4 emperadores del mar a un Uzumaki, cuántos de ese clan quieren tu cabeza y destruir esta aldea.

Aun así, hay 4 nuevos emperadores y un nuevo rey pirata, que oyeron lo de Konoha y lo de Naruto, todos lo saben, Kumo e Iwa, no te atacan porque les faltan sus jinchurikis los cuales han desaparecido excepto el hermano del Raikage, aunque le falta su bestia.

Sin olvidar a Orochimaru y a la gente de Gaara el jinchuriki del mapache de la arena, crees que esto fácil, claro que no, será una masacre, una carnicería un disputa monstruosa, la idea de la matanza me emociona (en eso empieza a reír como loco y los prisiones seguían dando golpes al unísono y coreaban su nombre)

Narrador: así sucedió, en varias partes del mundo se liberaban presos de poderes monstruosos, guerreros y mercenarios se alistaban y viajaban para el torneo, todos dieron condiciones para participar.

En otro mundo dos fuerzas se preparaban, uno era ayuda de un dios llamado Raiden que aviso hace meses del reto que les plantearía Shao Khan, el líder de las otras fuerzas, pero no se imaginó el nivel de este continente o de ese mundo.

Aunque en el espacio de se alistaba un conquistador de otro mundo, listo para destruir todo, pensando que acabaría con lo que se pondría enfrente, era en eso cuando un grupo de 6 hombres entraron en su nave, envueltos en auras de energía dorada con el cabello dorado y levantado contra la gravedad destrozaron a la gran nave y acabaron con ese conquistador.

En el palacio principal de la capital del Imperio Oscuro.

Narrador: Shizune miraba por un telescopio, miraba a los 6 que destruyeron al conquistador y se dirigían al palacio, ya que ellos eran parte del imperio, era los sayajines de la montaña Paos.

Su líder el príncipe Vegeta y Son Goku, eran Sayajines que venían de un planeta que llego a su extinción o más bien fue destruido por un tirano que controlaba a su planeta, este tirano ya había sido asesinado.

Por varios motivos ellos se aliaron y lo vencieron después, vivieron en paz por años y formaron sus familias pero, el gobierno de su mundo no confiaba en ellos y los vio como amenaza, incluso sus mujeres los traicionaron, el Kami-sama al ver esto reunió unas esferas mágicas que cumplen deseo y pidió un deseo.

El deseo era que los sayajines, su templo, la torre Karin y las personas que confían y los quieren sean teletransportados a otro mundo, así ellos y sus hijos fueron mandados con otros cuantos amigos.

El dios de la destrucción, Bills, no vio con agrado eso y destruyo el mundo donde ellos vivieron y fueron traicionados, sus antiguos amigos y parejas se lamentaron de ser traicioneros con los sayajines, en medio de las lágrimas Bulma pedía perdón a Vegeta donde quiera que este el.

Milk, hacia lo mismo, por ser así de mala con Goku, que él siempre fue un alma pura y ella sol termino importándole que el consiguiera más dinero y vienes para ella, sin apreciar el amor que Goku tuvo con ella.

Videl se desesperó, por que Pan su hija con Gohan, el primogenito de Goku, desaparecio con el deseo, Bills no los iba a borrar, lo que Bills hizo por esa traición fue por orden de Zeno-sama que se enfadó por la traición a Goku, por lo que ordeno destrucción y un castigo en el otro mundo a todos los que participaron y sabían de eso, aunque no todo fue malo, ellos seguían en el universo siete, Bills les dijo que vivan ahí y que reúnan a todos los sayajines.

Así ellos pidieron otro deseo, era que se teletransporten los demás sayajines de todo el universo y sus familias y su descendencia, así llegaron 26 sayajines con sus descendencia y sus parejas e hijos, incluso Broly con Cheeli, una linda mujer de piel verde limón.

Eso sucedió hace 6 años donde se establecieron como un pueblo en un valle, fue bautisado como montaña Paos por Son Goku, lugo de un tiempo se aliaron a la alianza para formar el imperio con Naruto, pero Vegeta quería ser el emperador, pero como vio que tenía que hacer papeleo lo descarto y lo dejo a Naruto.

Ahora, Vegeta, Goku, Broly y Gohan venían al palacio con otros más de su raza pura, vestían con armadura sayajin con estilo shinobi, un gran cambio pero además venían con otros sayajines que revivieron, eran Nappa y Raditz, ya que Goku insistió para darles una segunda oportunidad.

Lo cual le costó a Vegeta pedir disculpas y a los otros dos mencionados aceptarlas, pero se complementaron bien a ellos y a los demás sayajines, ahora bajaban del cielo.

En eso Shizune se le lanzo a Gohan, ya que Videl lo traiciono, ahora Shizune criaba a Pan como una hija ya que Gohan es su esposo, Son Goku se volvió a casar con una alquimista de cabello malva corto llamada Isabella Valentine, que era dueña de unos terrenos cerca de la montaña Paos.

Vegeta con sus hijos formo una relación la androide Numero 18, Krilin los traiciono, el tenia una aventura con su antigua novia una cualquiera que no vale la pena recordar, esto le dolió a la androide como a Goku, Vegeta se vio muy dolido, por eso en una noche de borrachera la androide se le unió, por eso en medio de sus recuerdos recrearon su pelea, pero, las cosas se les fue de las manos cuando se rasgaron las ropas y una cosa llevo a la otra y cosas así.

Nappa se casó con una Oni, que era una yokai de tres metros llamada Enki, Raditz por otro lado conoció a otra Androide Numero 21, que estaba en el templo de Kami-sama, espiando por lo que fue a ese nuevo mundo, al comienzo fue como una enemiga pero rápido se convirtió en una aliada.

En fin, el grupo vino a hablar de asuntos con el emperador de la destrucción del ultimo enemigo que ellos tenían, Frezeer, además de saber cómo serían algunas cosas para el torneo, porque algunos sayajines participarían en este evento, pero también para advertir que Bills vendría al evento y también Zeno-sama, el rey del todo.

Notas:

\- Hay mucho que deseo contar, y más porque lo tengo metido en mi cabeza y te lo daré bien hecho y perfecto, porque te lo mereces.

\- Después del capítulo 4 seguiré con las demás historias empezando con el crossover de Saint Seiya, si vistes los videos te lo agradezco Emetryx fics, por subir mi historia, si pueden suscríbanse a su canal, las historias que sube son muy buenas.

\- Como dije, cambiare muchas cosas y eventos de juegos mangas y películas para adaptarse a mi historia, si quisieras que haga una referencia solo dimela, acepto sugerencias.

\- El título del capítulo sale de la canción Don't Know What You Got (Till It's Gone), del grupo Cinderella, escúchala y disfrútala.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo** 4: ****Esta es nuestra casa**

**Narrador:** solo faltan ya dos días para los torneos que se dará en el Imperio Oscuro, las aldeas ya habían escogido a sus peleadores para este evento, solo unos cuantos países elementales se les invito al torneo por equipos, en otros países y continente era solo un anuncio y la inscripción abierta a todos, claro, hubo gobiernos que mando a sus mejores peleadores y empresas que hacían lo mismo, también recurrieron a los prisioneros a que participen bajo ciertas condiciones.

Otros países del continente elemental también recibieron las invitaciones y shinobis, mercenarios, criminales y peleadores se prepararon para unirse al torneo, cada uno entreno a su manera, sin saber cómo sería la competencia de más allá de sus tierras.

Los miembros de Konoha que salieron de prisión, entrenaron con los demás shinobis de la aldea, fue así, porque Minato ordeno que los demás shinobis vivan en los cuarteles ambus hasta que el torneo termine, cabe aclarar que hubo roces entre los Uchihas.

Sasuke, intentaba amedrentar e intimidar a Shisui, claro eso no le funcionaba contra Shisui, aunque, Shisui tenía un sello que le impedía hablar de raíz, el asunto de su clan y lo que sabía de Danzo, puesto por la momia geriátrica, claro está, por orden de Minato y claro protegiendo sus intereses del Namikaze para que nadie sepa que él tenía el ojo Sharingan de Shisui.

Azuma, intento acercarse a Kurenai, pero esta lo rechazo haciendo saber que aún estaba en contra de los métodos de su padre, que se aprovechó de que dejaron a Naruto, para moldearlo a su antojo, claro, dejaron al niño con el pueblo para que saque su odio y frustración con las golpisas controladas.

Hubiera sido más humano encerrarlo de niño y moldearlo como un arma, pero el viejo vio que varios amigos de Minato dedujeron que Naruto era hijo de Minato y no sabían que el fingió su muerte, el viejo actuó con su disfraz de "buenista" frente alguno de ellos.

Esos eran el equipo INOSHICHAKO, el clan Aburame, que solían abogar por el bien del chico, pero las ordenes de Iruzen Sarutobi eran que ningún clan debía cuidar al chico, para no darle poder o apoyo a otro clan, pues es mucho poder para un clan el apoyo de un Jinchuriki, sino habría problemas y posible peleas internas entre clanes, además prometiendo que cuidaría al chico con sus ambus y una ley que lo proteja contra el odio del pueblo y su condición como contenedor. seria secreto de alto rango

Pero en secreto, Iruzen mandaba a las turbas dándose baños de popularidad con los civiles que atacaron al niño pero si el destino era experto en algo es que todos deben pagar el precio de sus acciones en esta vida o en la otra e Iruzen Sarutobi no sería la excepción.

Ahora, Kurenai solo se la pasaba con Kazama, parece ser que la ojirroja volvió a recordar su interés por él, cuándo era una estudiante de la academia, pues él era un shinobi muy popular con las mujeres aunque ahora se afeito la cara dejando ver que era igual a Minato, dejándose una barba en la quijada y el cabello largo con una cola baja de caballo, solo que tenía cara seria todo el tiempo.

Mientras tanto en la Capital del Imperio Oscuro, en el orfanato donde van los niños que no tienen a nadie que los cuide o atienda, tenía la visita de sus más queridos visitantes, Naruto, Hinata y Tsunade.

Ellos, todos los sábados por la mañana iban al orfanato a ver a los niños, ya que Naruto recordaba lo fue que era no tener a nadie en un sitio como ese, era común que alguien como el que sufrió un infierno tanto mental como físico, hiciera eso por personas en una situación parecida a la de él, podría decirse que él hubiera crecido como alguien con conceptos algo infantilizados.

Pero el apoyo de sus padres adoptivos y su familia parte Uzumaki lo ayudo a madurar, incluso el apoyo de su esposa, pero ahora, solo se la pasaba tranquilo, jugando con los niños, incluso dejo diez clones de sombra para que cumplan su labor de papeleo y tres clones para otros asuntos mientras atendía otros asuntos o se la pasaba con su familia de clan hablando de unos asuntos.

En eso en medio de sus juegos con los niños y con Hinata apareció Misao, la tercera al mando del grupo de Oniwabanshu, con mensajes e informes para Naruto y Hinata.

Misao: Señor, traigo informes, todos los que han confirmado su asistencia al torneo del continente elemental, se están reuniendo en Nami no Kuni, solo los de Konoha serán recogidos el día de mañana al amanecer tal y como se había acordado con ellos.

Naruto: entiendo que desde hace años Konoha se convirtió en enemigos de mis aliados al intenta asesinarme y al entender sus acciones, ninguno de ellos les dirige la palabra a los de Hi no Kuni, dudo que el viejo Tazuna los reciba en su fronteras y menos Gaara o Koyuki.

Hinata: aunque ellos tendrán que sobrevolar por Uzu no Kuni, pero, ya he escogido un grupo de enviados para que vaya por ellos anoche amor (dijo mientras columpiaba a un niño)

Tsunade: ¿en serio?, ¿a quienes has enviado, Hina-san? (pregunto la rubia kitsune con mucha curiosidad)

Hinata: He enviado al grupo de teatro de Tantalus, para que los recoja en el Prima Vista, además, no irán solos, El señor Broly, Goten y Trunks irán con Yitan, solo por protección.

Naruto: no confió en Konoha, ni siquiera en estas condiciones, bien pensado en mandar a esos cuatro más amor, seguro intentarían robar su transporte y decir que es de ellos.

Tsunade: aunque tampoco hay que confiarse de las demás aldeas, Kumo, Iwa, Oto y Akatsuki, ellos no son de fiar.

Misao: por eso el grupo de los SEEDS con los líderes de las cuatro ramas de los Uzumakis está con ellos, si intentan algo, ellos los acabaran con ellos en un segundo, además Sesshomaru, Yosuke Urameshi y Tatsumi Oga, van con ellos y algunos youkais van con ellos.

Naruto: jajajaja (en eso le salió una lagrima de un ojo) cuando alguno de ellos intente algo estúpido, seguro morirán por Sesshomaru, espero por lo menos maten a los Akatsukis, aunque Gaara y su grupo serán bien recibidos por la gente de Nami no Kuni.

Narrador: fue así, la gente del país del Viento, de las Olas y la Primavera, antes llamada de las Nieves, se alió contra Konoha con otros países en los que Naruto ayudo a sus líderes de una otra forma, cancelaron sus acuerdos de todo tipo, y les cerraron sus fronteras a Hi no Kuni.

Por eso los de Konoha no pueden ir a Nami no Kuni, ni siquiera por excepción, nadie confía en los shinobis de ahí, aunque Temari se seguía viendo con Shikamaru en las fronteras y fuera de sus países por misiones a fuera de ellas, incluso usaban cartas correo express, esperaban verse en el torneo.

Sesshomaru, Yosuke Urameshi y Tatsumi Oga, son los tres líderes de la brigada Demoníaca, un ejército de fuerza de avance que es especialista en destruir de forma contundente a otros ejércitos.

Oga, a pesar de ser un humano completo, el pasar tiempo con Beel, lo hizo tan fuerte como un demonio del Makai y más por su contrato entre ellos, Yosuke y su grupo de unieron más que nada porque su amigo, Suichi Minamino, o más conocido como Yoko no Kurama, era hijo de Kurama el Zorro de las nueve colas.

Suichi, de cabellos blanco como su madre, Inari, la primera esposa de Kurama, murió muchos siglos después de la desaparición del gran Bijuu, aunque Sesshomaru se unió porque perdió en duelo contra Naruto, Naruto casi muere, aunque la actitud de Sesshomaru cambio, al saber que el padre Adoptivo de Naruto era Kurama.

Kurama era un gran amigo y rival de su padre, Ino no Tasiho, tanto así que incluso su medio hermano, Inuyasha se les unió, como un subordinado de el mismo Sesshomaru, mientras tanto en Konoha, en la puerta principal, estaba el grupo ya esperando su transporte para ir al torneo.

Eran los antiguos compañeros de la academia, incluyendo a sus tres hermanos, sus antiguos progenitores, los presos mencionados, Guy, Kakashi, Azuma, Iashi Hyuga y Hanabi Hyuga, Tsume Inosuka y Hana Inosuka, como civiles fueron Koharu, Omura y Mebuki Haruno y Jiraiya el sanin.

Ya era la hora acordada, en eso vieron venir un joven pelirrojo con peinado en punta con unas vendas que cubría su frente, su ropa parecía pedazos de tela pero tenía estilo, traía una espada en la cintura y un par de dagas al otro lado, él se identifica como Blank.

Blank: ¡SALUDOS!, (dijo levantando un mano) soy Blank Uzumaki, vengo de parte del imperio oscuro para llevarlos al torneo (dijo con educación solo para ser atacado verbalmente por Omura)

Omura: eres estúpido o son imbéciles los de tu imperio, solo has venido tú, ¿Cómo iremos si no tenemos un barco?, pensé que tendrías uno, podríamos conseguirlo nosotros (dijo con prepotencia)

Blank: ¡ohhhh!, pero claro vamos en su barco, tardemos 10 días, para llegar al torneo, y claro tardaremos 6 días más para evitar el territorio de sus enemigos que hicieron por su reverenda estupidez, viejo pedazo de idiota.

Narrador: en eso Blank saca de sus ropas una pistola que congelo a los presentes, porque era la primera vez que veían una, intentando hacerles frente al Uzumaki se pusieron los de Konoha en pose de defensa, pero Blank dispara al cielo de eso sale una señal de fuego en la zona donde lanzo el tiro.

En eso se escucha un sonido raro, que poco a poco se hacía más fuerte, la gente de la aldea lo escuchaba, en eso del cielo decencia un barco con hélices que sobresalían por la parte superior.

El tamaño los impresiono tanto que las mandíbulas se les cayó al piso a la mayoría, en eso cuando el barco toco suelo la compuerta principal se abrió y salió otras cuatro personas más, dos de ellos se veían de unos catorce años, uno tenía el cabello negro con varios mechones rebeldes levantados sin ningún patrón.

El segundo joven tenía el cabello algo largo y lacio, no se sabía bien el color del cabello, pero era entre lila y celeste, él tenía una espada en la espalda, (ese es Trunks, claro imagínatelo cuando salió de la habitación del tiempo por primera vez)

El tercero era un joven de unos 20 años, tenía el cabello largo, pero era rubio con tintes castaños y ropas distintas a los otros que parecían tener armaduras ambus, vestía como un noble de alcurnia, el último era el que realmente los intimidaba, era hombre de una apariencia tranquila.

Pero expedía un espíritu de batalla, como todo Sayájin, él amaba el combate, con sus dos metros de alto vieron que él, era el que deseaba pelear contra ellos más que nada, en eso Blank hablo con todos los shinobis presentando a los que han bajado.

Blank: Ahora permítanme presentarles, al barco teatro del grupo actoral "Tantalus"; El prima Vista Segundo, con una capacidad más de 450 personas para ser transportadas, con un peso de más de ocho toneladas, es más ágil de lo que piensan.

Yitan: recuerdo que la ultima vez que teniamo el primero, secuestramos una princesa con él y casi lo logramos (dijo con una sonrisa al recordar a su amada Garnet)

Blank: él es Yitan (dijo señalando a uno de sus mejores amigos), el grandulón de ahí es Broly (en eso señalo al que los intimidaba con su presencia) el de la espada es Trunks y el otro es Goten.

Narrador: Trunks, en estos años creció con un dolor en su ser por el asunto de su madre, al igual que Goten pero él no se vio tan afectado, Trunks sufrió quizás por asuntos de perder la vida que sola tener.

Al comienzo le costó creer lo que hizo Bulma pero luego tuvo que entender y maduro por ello haciéndose más serio, lo bueno fue que pudo ser más cercano a su padre y tener una vida de entrenamiento como guerrero, por lo que ya no es el niño mimado que solía ser antes.

Blank: Ahora suban por favor, que estamos con la hora y debemos salir ya (en eso los de Konoha subieron en la parte de carga, el espacio era grande en eso aparecieron los tripulantes)

Blank: primero él es Baku el líder (dijo señalando a un hombre regordete y peludo), aquel es Cinna el chef del grupo (en eso saludo un sujeto con un martillo en su mano y traía un sombrero de chef en la cabeza)

El de gorro rojo es Marcus y la preciosa de ahí es Ruby (dijo de manera muy picara y haciendo sonrojar a la peliceste del lugar) y los otros dos e de ahí son los hermanos Naro (la apariencia de ambos hermanos encapuchados extrañaba a los presentes por la forma de sus cuerpos antropomórficos)

Baku: bienvenidos, nosotros somos el grupo de Tantalus, nuestro reino forma parte del imperio, ahora como saben, todos ustedes tienen conflictos con Uzu no Kuni, por ellos los sobrevolaremos, los demás miembros de los otros países se reunieron en otro sitio.

Kushina: esperen ¿porque no nos reunimos con los demás países? (pregunto ante los demás, pues ella no contaba con esa información)

Broly: es simple, ustedes son los traidores a Uzu, en el Imperio, conocemos lo que hicieron a uno de ellos, por lo que se hicieron de muchos enemigos, por lo que haremos la ruta marina por el cielo, así evitaremos pasar por las fronteras de los países con que tienen conflictos.

Minato: ya veo (dijo pensando que el mundo entero sabia de sus acciones y no podrían pactar alianzas como querían)

Narrador: en eso, el barco alzo vuelo, al comienzo todos miraron por las ventanas, todos quedaron lleno de asombro por la vista, aun así, la gente de Konoha pensaba, o más bien algunos pensaron como usar la tecnología de naves voladoras.

La idea de pelear desde una gran altura da ventaja a los que la utilizan, es la mejor ventaja para una pelea, algunos como los viejos pensaba en robar esa tecnología, alguno shinobis pensaban en usar eso para hace viajes dentro y fuera del continente elemental.

Pero luego de una hora y media pudieron divisar el océano, llegaron sobrevolar alrededor de dos mil metros, pero vieron lo que fue Uzushiogakure no Sato, la antigua capital de Uzu no Kuni, a Kushina le salieron lágrimas por el recuerdo de la vida que tuvo ahí, la vida y las costumbres que aprendió ahí y ella desecho.

Pero al sobrepasar lo que seria los remolinos que rodean las costas y parte de su mar vieron cambiar las ruinas, había un genjutsu en el ambiente que engaño por años a todos los que observaban las ruinas, la capital esta reconstruida, se podía ver en las cercanías personas de cabellos rojos, negros y de otros colores.

Cuando Uzushiogakure, fue atacada, los habitantes de la cuidad se defendieron y lograron sobrevivir al treinta por ciento, aunque había algunos que dejaron Usushiogakure no Sato pensando que cayo todo el país, incluso en las costa en el otro continente.

Aunque no pudieron encontrar a la mayoría, los que supieron que sobrevivieron, esparcieron el rumor que todo el país cayo y se hicieron espías en varios países, incluso en los países enemigos, es decir, tenían gente de descendencia Uzumaki y aún era fiel al clan.

Eso sorprendió a los de Konoha al ver lo avanzado que era Uzushiogakure, se veía barcos muy avanzados dándoles envidia a los viejos del consejo y a los demás que vieron eso, también vieron algo que los impresiono, parecía un pequeño complejo de departamentos o algo asi, se movía por el mar.

Se movía a su misma velocidad, pero no se elevaba como ellos, ese era el "Jardín de Balamb", esa era la base y medio de transporte de los SEEDS, un grupo de mercenarios que pelean por razones nobles, aunque lo de mercenarios, es solo una formalidad, ellos apoyan causas nobles y ayudan a ciertas facciones que era por lo que se crearon.

Se habría paso el Jardin de Balam por un lado de la costa, se veía una flota de buques de guerra muy avanzado, algo que nunca vieron en el continente elemental, por un lado estaba la flota de Uzu no Kuni, los buques eran de color rojo opaco, el almirante de la flota era una mujer, era conocida como Forte Stollen Uzumaki, era una mujer de un metro con ochenta y cinco, cabello rojo corto peinado de lado.

Ella estaba en observando desde su buque insignia al Tantalus que sobrevolaba, vestía con una vestido de una pieza color purpura con un frente desproporcionadamente grande, la envidia de las planas, traía un chaqueta blanca con el logo del clan en la espada , además de un gorro de almirante y un monóculo en el ojo izquierdo.

Su flota escoltaba a las otras aldeas ya que los Uzumakis dejaron pasar a las otras aldeas que los atacaron en el pasado solo si los vigilaban con sus buques, pero se negaron rotundamente a dejar pasa a Konoha.

Al sobrepasar el gran muro donde que dividía los mares, llegaron a ver cerca como a las 2 horas de viaje llegaron a ver la costa del resto de Uzu no Kuni, claro el torneo no sería ahí, sería en otro lugar seria en el Valle de las plantas Gigantes cerca de la capital del Imperio.

Ahora estaban cerca de la capital ambos desembarcaron en la playa donde había un pequeño comité esperándolos, los demás shinobis de otras naciones al comienzo se asustaron de la fuerza de sus acompañantes y de los demás Youkais, que al revelarse como tales impacto a los de Akatsuki, haciendo saber que ellos sabían dónde estaban los Bijuus, esto era lo que quería Pain que estaba presente solo como Yahiko, los demás caminos los tenia sellados en pergaminos.

Los de otras aldeas se sintieron interesados de los poderes que mostraban y las fuerzas de los SEEDS, aunque se comportaron porque Quistis, una SEEDS, le vomito a un tonto que quiso propasarse con ella dejándolo con una ceguera, parálisis, mutismo, envenenado, con alucinaciones auditivas y un estado de confusión total.

Esto los obligo a comportarse ya que los grupos, en especial a Orochimaru que al ver un tal Squall partir a la mitad de forma vertical a uno de sus shinobis que no obedeció que no debían salir del gran salón donde estaban.

La verdad es que Squall lo hizo por ese tonto, ya muerto intento propasarse con su madre adoptiva, Edea Kramer que es una colaboradora con el Imperio con su esposo, Cid Kramer, Squall, en un arranque de ira partió al hombre que habia recibido una bofetada de su Edea que regaño a ese hombre poe salie del lugar donde estaban.

Aunque Orochimaru vio una ganancia si es que se podía apoderar de sus cuerpos con su sello maldito y así aprender los secretos del Imperio Oscuro y adueñarse del mundo y a ver si podía conseguir la inmortalidad, ahora todos bajaban de sus naves, entonces un grupo de personas apareció.

Eran un grupo de personas, eran un grupo de comando de asalto, eran dirigidos por Heidern, antiguo mercenario y actual comandante de las fuerzas bélicas del imperio, con estaba su equipo, Ralf Jones, un veterano del combate con un pañuelo rojo en la cabeza, a su lado su mejor amigo, Clark Steel traía un gorro azul y unos lentes oscuros.

Ambos vestían igual con pantalones militares verdes y camisetas negras con chalecos tácticos ,aunque Clark era rubio no era muy obvio porque su compañero era castaño oscuro con el cabello largo y Clark lo tenia corto, con ellos estaba una mujer de cuerpo hecho para el combate, era Leona Heidern, hija adoptiva del Comandante Heidern.

Vestía con unos pantaloncillos verdes color militar, un chaqueta pequeña que cubría su torso superior y guantes cortos negro para sus manos. Además de unas botas cortas negras en los pies, tenía el cabello largo y recogido color azul claro.

Además su musculatura que era envidada, porque además tenía una delantera y guarda trasera de infarto, además de musculo marcado en el abdomen y los brazos sin ser desagradable para una apariencia femenina, así era el cuerpo de la mayoría de las féminas en las fuerzas armadas y especiales en el imperio.

También estaba Sera Whip, una especialista en uso del látigo con un cabello cortó marrón, vestía un uniforme militar con pantalones y botas militares hasta la rodilla con guantes marrones, también había 2 grandulones, tan grandes como el Raikage de piel clara y rubios con unos peinados anti-gravedad, es decir levantado con todo eran William F. Guile y Charlie Nash, Guile traía unos lentes negros y Nash tenía un chaleco naranja.

También había otra rubia con 2 trenzas en la cabeza que le llegaban a la cintura, traía un leotardo negro demasiado pegado al cuerpo definiendo, desde su zona intima hasta su cuello, se notaba sus músculos definidos, traía unas botas hasta las rodillas, además de guantes rojos, con una boina roja en la cabeza y la piernas las tenía pintadas con pintura camuflaje esta le hacia guiños a "B" y nadie entendía el por que.

Era un grupo intimidante, pero en eso apareció Un par de mujeres, una era una rubia de cabello recogido por detrás y con un flequillo que cubría su ojo izquierdo que lo tenia con un parche medico, tenía un vestido estilo oficinista, con un chaleco blanco y saco de color negro como el vestido.

La otra mujer era vestía igual solo que sin su saco y tenía la piel ligeramente bronceada y cabello castaño rojizo y muy corto al estilo "tomboy", aunque ambas median un metro setenta y seis, sus medidas no era muy disparejas de frente y por detrás, ya que ambas manejaban bien el escote de forma muy discreta pero sexy haciendo babear a más de uno.

La rubia era Mature y la castaña era Vice, ambas eran las secretarias oficiales de la familia real, es decir trabajaban para Hinata y Naruto y serían sus guías para la visita guiada que se daría ahora.

Mature: bienvenidos a los miembros participantes del continente Shinobi elemental, permítame ser la primera en darles la bienvenida a ustedes, a nuestro imperio, yo soy Mature y mi compañera es Vice.

Vice: seremos sus guías a través de la capital, para que conozcan nuestra capital, y enseñarles donde son sus aposentos, las fuerzas armadas que nos acompañan son sus escoltas, son el comandante en jefe Heidern y sus hombres de confianza, no les hagan perder la paciencia sino alguno de ellos puede romper sus dientes (lo último lo dijo de forma maliciosa y sádica)

Mature: ahora, gracias a las fuerzas que los recogieron, como siempre se puede contar con la gente de Tantalus, desde el fondo del corazón de la emperatriz y su familia se los agradece así como a los valientes Sayajines presentes (dijo guiñándole el ojo a Goten que el muy inocente no entendía)

Vice: y también a la facción de los SEEDS de la familia Kramer y a los miembros de la brigada demonio (en eso iban saliendo los miembros de la brigada, la mayoría tenia rasgos humanos pero algunos tenía tonos de piel y partes extrañas en sus cuerpo y pelajes de más en sus cuerpos)

Minato: esperen, !ustedes viven con demonios aquí en su Imperio! (dijo sorprendió por la noticia que se reflejó en la cara de los presentes)

Oga: ¡que! Acaso no te dije que en este torneo participarían cosas y seres que esperabas.

Beel: DABUUU, EU EU.

Kushina: Si, pero… (En eso se calló porque del jardín salían los cuatro líderes de las ramas Uzumakis)

Yujiro: en si, no son demonios puros, son descendencia de los que vienen del Makai, el verdadero mundo de los demonios.

Kenshin: puedes llamarlos apariciones o mejor Youkais, por siglos se les conoció como divinidades, dioses y demonios del mundo por sus talentos y poderes.

Shanks: alguien quiere ir a beber a una taberna, quiero unas cervezas bien frías y una gran ración de carne (al decir eso le salió una gota de sudor a todos estilo anime sin contar que vieron que tenía el brazo izquierdo remplazado por uno de acero)

Kushina: ¡SHANKS! Que le paso a tu brazo (dijo como si ella aun lo considerara una persona importante para ella y Shanks noto eso)

Shanks: a decir verdad, perdí este brazo hace unos catorce años, en nombre de la libertad de las futuras generaciones (al decir eso confundió a mucho y el recordó a muchos de sus amigos y cosas del pasado)

Koharu: no cambien de tema, entonces quiere decir que aquí hay bestias poderosas como los Bijuus que podemos…. (Pero la anciana se cayó cuando sintió un miedo que recorrió su columna como si el infierno la jalara ahí y un miedo se apodero de los shinobis del continente elemental)

Yujiro: parece ser que ya vas a hacer apto de presencia, primo Thoru (en eso el aura no se reducía, es más, se hacía más fuerte y una voz humana se escuchó incluso Pain y Toby temblaron por esa voz)

Thoru: (imagínenselo como Thor de Shimatsu no Valkirie) ¡que! ¡Ustedes van a qué! pedazo de porquería con patas, acaso no sabes que las alimañas como lo son tu aldea no podrían hacerles frente, después de todo, está es muestra casa, nuestra respeto, como una invitada indeseada que eres, mocosa.

Narrador: la presencia de Thoru Uzumaki, hizo que el corazón de los más ancianos del grupo casi se pare, Thoru es el último hijo que tuvo Ryu Uzumaki el ultimo líder la cuarta rama, las ramas no se dividían no en clases sociales o clases raciales, las ramas se dividían preceptos del clan.

Voluntad, la primera rama, sino tenías la voluntad, no podrás progresar en ningún campo o profesión seas shinobi o no, Shanks es el líder de la rama, Amor, es la segunda rama, sin amor en tu se,r no eres capaz de progresar para ser más fuerte ante la adversidades de la vida, Kenshin es el líder de esa rama.

Confianza, es la tercera rama, sin confianza no puedes utilizar todo tu potencial, aunque es un arma de doble filo por el orgullo desmedido ya que podría cegarte y no puedes ver el fracaso por venir, se debe dominar también la humildad para ello, Yujiro es el líder de la rama.

Espíritu, es la cuarta rama del clan, el espíritu es alimentada por las 3 ramas anteriores, si un individuo las une en sí, puede alcanzar un poder para superar cualquier adversidad, incluso desafiar la naturaleza, en la historia del clan solo Ryu Uzumaki es el único que obtuvo poder de su espíritu para el combate, de hecho él pudo darle la paliza de su vida a Tobirama, Hashirama y a Mito Uzumaki por cazar a los Bijuus, convirtiéndose en una leyenda.

Pero él fue superado por su hijo Thoru Uzumaki, que su poder es igual al Rey de los Shamanes, y lo convierte en el ser más peligroso del mundo.

Thoru: así que las sabandijas aun quieren actuar como si el mundo les pertenece, eh, mocosa (dijo mirando a Koharu que se orino del miedo junto muchos de los ancianos en ese momento)

Menma: espera quien es ese hombre, es muy fuerte incluso me da miedo (dijo aguantandose su orgullo por ser superado aunque no se podía moverse por la presión espiritual de Thoru)

Jiraiya: él es Thoru Uzumaki, cuando el cumplió 15 años se hizo leyenda por superar a Ryu Uzumaki.

Arashi: y que tiene que ver Ryu Uzumaki con todo esto.

Thoru: es porque él es mi padre y él pudo darle una paliza a Tobirama, Hashirama y a Mito Uzumaki por cazar a los Bijuus cuando tenía 15 años, cuando yo cumplí los 15 años cuando él tenía 50, pude superarlo en combate.

Pero eso parece que se saltó esa tradición, quizás mis bisnietos con Naruto puedan igualarme o superarme cuando tengan 15 años, no lo crees Kushina (en eso se le acercaba a la ex-uzumaki lentamente)

Kushina: ¡tú, u, u, u, u, u, u, Padre!

Thoru: ya volviste a tartamudear de nuevo pequeño revoltosa, aunque no te salva de ser expulsada el clan.

Mito: él es mi abuelo, aunque te ves cómo hombre de treinta años (dijo sorprendiendo a los que no lo habían pensado, él era el abuelo también de Naruto)

Thoru: yo no soy eso para ti pequeña, la culpa es de tu madre y la estupidez de la aldea a la que sirves, y el que me vea joven es una característica Uzumaki de longevidad.

No es así, mocosa Koharu, Omura mocoso, aún sigue el fracasado de Danzo robando las técnicas de otros o sus planes (dijo el imponente pelirrojo mirando a los dos mencionados)

Minato: disculpe, ¿Por qué les dices mocosos?

Thoru: ah, asi este es el tonto que te retuvo y cambio tu forma de pensar, seré amable y te responderé, es porque cuando tenía trece años les di una paliza a Danzo, Koharu, Ohmura e Iruzen al mismo tiempo (dijo con odio el ultimo nombre)

La recompensa por ganar era que yo siempre podría referiré a ellos como mocosos porque aun con la diferencia de 18 años, les humille como nunca soñaron, pero a cambio, querían que yo me doblegándome a ellos dándoles cierto tributo a ellos y a Konoha para hacerlos mas fuertes

Ohmura: ya estuvo de tus estupideces ahora…. (Pero se calló cuando su estómago se vacío por completo en sus calzoncillos por la presión en el aire que le cortó el aire en su cuerpo)

Thoru: Ya estuvo de sus estupideces, ustedes, ahora, quiero que me digan porque ustedes interceptaron las cartas Uzumakis que iban para mi antigua hija.

Koharu: espera, espera… (Dijo temblando la anciana) era un plan de Danzo, él quería usar a Kushina como arma para la aldea ya que tenía ya sellada al zorro de las nueve colas (dijo con la respiración entrecortada)

Yujiro: así que la momia se escapa de su castigo nuevamente, Ya arreglaremos su castigo como lo hacemos con los otros. (Eso llamo ciertas curiosidades)

Shanks: bueno, bueno, ya vayámonos nosotros ya a beber algo, también deseo también ramen de carne.

Thoru: o si ramen, vamos por uno de pollo para mí, al Ichiraku Ramen, (dijo el guerrero desafiante con un tono infantil haciendo sudar a todos pues el dejo de emanar su aura de poder y muerte)

Kenshin: nos vamos señoritas, nuestros saludos al emperador y a su familia (dijo dando un saludo de reverencia a las dos damas)

Vice: adiós disfruten sus bebidas y su ramen, (ahora dirigiéndose a los shinobis de los países elementales) empecemos con el recorrido de la ciudad y la capital.

Narrador: así empezó el recorrido las fuerzas armadas se pusieron a sus lados y algunos shinobis escondidos en las sombras también, era difícil sentir su presencia, pero eso era lo que los asustaban porque no se sentía a ninguno, luego aclararon algunas cosas.

El Ramen de Ichiraku era una cadena de servicio personalizado para comer, más 25 variedades y combinaciones de Ramen, incluyendo fideos dietéticos para las damas y fideos de soya para los veganos.

El restaurante nació en Uzu no Kuni desde hace diez años, claro era del mismo Teuchi y su hija Ayame, los dueños de la cadena ya que el clan Uzumaki les dio su apoyo a ellos y luego algunos inversores como Naruto.

En el recorrido vieron como era las ciudades pavimentada con aceras de concreto duro y los sistemas de alcantarillados y de luz creados por clan Uzumaki para el ahorro de la energía, incluyendo el manejo de paneles solares para el aprovechamiento de la luz del sol en otras cosas y sistemas.

También vieron el manejo de vehículo de motor para el transporte de personas, ya que estaban en un bus viajando por la ciudad, de hecho eran varios buses que se comunicaban entre sí como caravana recorrían la ciudad.

Las edificaciones eran espectaculares, haciendo ver que los materiales eran simple pero efectivos en las casas que se miraban y los edificio parecía de un material superior.

La iluminación y el sistema de vigilancia era superior con sus cámaras de transmisión más sofisticada, el aseo de las calles era algo único, en ligar de pagar impuesto al estado trabajabas un día al mes en eso amortiguando tu deuda.

No se veía una zona decadente en la capital, no como la zona roja de Konoha u otra aldea, cuando preguntaron si la capital tenia una, se les respondió no creyeron que estaban ahí, y vieron que era así, a los 20 metros se vio una vitrina de un club de sexo para distintos gustos.

Las personas que ejercían de verdad no eran obligadas sino tomaron la decisión aunque no era mucha la demanda y solo era permitido si tenías carnet de sanidad y documentos en regla y claro el servicio solo era para mayores de edad

Lo peor que podían ver eran pandilleros y criminales de pocas montan de distintas especies que vieron, peor también vieron a la fuerza policial de la misma configuración, de distintas especies y razas.

Vieron a un hombre de piel verde de unos 3 metros corriendo de una mujer, era una oficial de policía la mujer y el otro un ogro ladrón, la mujer lo noqueo de un patada en las pelotas y las costillas y pudo esposarlo, la mujer traía unos moños en la cabeza parecida a Ten Ten, un uniforme de oficial femenino, era Chun-Li que hizo sonrojar a más de uno incluyendo a los Aburames que también se pusieron rojos.

Luego fue al hospital de la zona, vieron que el sistema de salud era más que eficiente, las medicinas elaboradas y traídas de fuera y de más allá del continente eran una maravilla.

Las drogas eran útiles para las cirugías extremas y sus sellos de curación eran un milagro, podrían regenerar el cuerpo de las personas si es que no había sido cauterizado los cortes y estaba fresco y no infectado, en algunos casos se ponían un prótesis de acero especial solo si no se podía salvar la parte empuntada o era destruida de alguna forma.

Descubrieron por palabras de la secretaria rubia, que la madre del emperador empezó una campaña medica por el continente reclutando médicos o gente con talento médico, así se crearon muchos avances y más con lo que vino de afuera por los aliados.

Después conocieron como era la educación del imperio, a los niños se les mandaba a una guardería a los tres años, los niños de distintas razas y clanes o civiles, ahí aprendía cosas básicas de la educación, como lectura y escritura, raciocinio y ciencias básicas.

Después pasaban a las academias sino seguías una carrera militar o guerrera, ibas a una academia que seguía con las ciencias hasta los dieciséis años, sino, ibas a uno academia donde era clasificado según tus metas y habilidades, no te dejaban de lado, sino te apoyaban para que cumplas con tus metas.

Si llegabas a falla,r ibas a ver otras opciones como construcción de maquinaria, una carrera universitaria o una carrera alterna, era una autopia donde no había falla en su sistema o por trataba de serlo.

Los del continente elemental se sentían muy atrasados, con esos conceptos y estrategias y más con su constitución política que formaba unos estatutos de normas que eran muy considerables sin darle ventaja y daba igualdad social a todos, era por eso que varios países se unieron al Imperio.

Al llegar la noche se les llevo a un complejo de edificios en el centro, ahí se les entrego un departamento para cada cinco miembros, estaba prohíbo pelear entre los ellos incluso entre aldeas.

Pain estaba asustado, el dudaba al ver a Thoru el poder vencerlo con sus caminos, Tobi se había quedado callado todo el día con terror de ese poder, Orochimaru en su infinita estupidez pensó en controlar a Thoru, o a otro hombre poderoso con su sello maldito y luego experimentar con su familia de manera retorcida.

Los demás Kages buscarían la manera de la alianza, en especial Konoha, ellos deseaban ganar y quedarse con los avances del Imperio, pero no saben lo que les espera, mientras tanto Gaara, Temari, Kamkuro, Baku y Matsuri fueron afuera de su departamento, ya que estaba prohibido salir para ellos de noche.

Los esperaba Aoshi Shinomori que los escolto hasta el palacio donde fueron recibidos por Naruto que cenaría con ellos y su familia y discutirían como siempre lo hace una vez al mes, los antiguos Jinchurikis.

Notas:

-Ahora empieza el torneo, tarde de más por este asusto del coronavirus.

-Por ahora no describiere a los personajes solo si es necesario diciendo de donde vienen y te lo imaginas si es que conoces el material, sino míralo,seguro lo disfrutaras disfrutaras.

-El título del capítulo sale de la canción (This is Our) House del grupo In Flame, escúchala y disfrútala.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Capítulo 5: Damas y Caballeros_**

Narrador: faltaba un día para que empiece el torneo en el imperio, el sol ya salía por el horizonte, todo el imperio se despertaba o por lo menos la mayoría ya que había seres y especies nocturnas por asuntos biológicos o por elección que se iban a su descanso.

Es decir, nada como pasar la noche trabajando o bebiendo y acostarse al amanecer para levantarse al medio día para seguir con tu vida, en especial si hay alcohol, después de todo, el día de hoy, en el imperio era feriado, el torneo sería un evento donde habría ganancias para el imperio y sus asociados.

El evento seria transmitido por distintos medios, de hecho televisado por el planeta entero, muchos que no sabían cosas de alto rango, solo reyes y empresarios de renombre sabían ciertas cosas que no se decía para el público, era innecesario, es decir, el pánico llevaría al caos si se supiera que el dios de la destrucción y el rey del todo vendrían a ver el torneo por interés personal, bueno por eso no, pero si por otra cosa.

Esa cosa era la visita indeseada de un conquistador de mundos, Shao Khan, conquistador de cientos de mundos, puso su ojos en este mundo, hizo el reto sagrado que los dioses de las realidades y dimensiones que gobiernan sus espacios dictaron hace eones.

Solo ganando un torneo diez veces seguidas entre los mundos puede ser conquistado un mundo, pero solo si el retador pierde el primer torneo se debe desistir de retarlo nuevamente.

Es decir, Shao Khan debe ganar el o sus fuerzas este torneo para empezar la conquista, cuando el mando a sus emisarios, los monjes oscuros, estos interrumpieron la comida de la Familia de Naruto, solo por eso no los vieron como amenaza, ya que contenían sus fuerzas.

Pero la oportuna aparición de Raiden ayudo a aclarar con los emisarios unos términos, si las fuerzas de Shao Khan gana cualquiera de los 3 torneos, bajo las reglas de los torneos, ellos podrán seguir la conquista, pero si no gana ninguno, ellos nunca más podrán intentar conquistar este mundo.

Por eso todo los peleadores de ese mundo debían participar, por eso se les invito a Konoha, aun en contra del deseo de Naruto, parece ser que quiera o no los asuntos entre ellos serían zanjados, los espías de Naruto en el continente le dijeron varias cosas como investigaciones privadas.

Primero, que Kurenai y Yugao fueron detenidas y encerradas porque ellas cubrieron sus pasos para que escapen, ya había planeado su fuga pero los sucesos de la invasión de Shao Khan cambio el proceso, por lo que se dio la sugerencia de los presos, ya que Minato no usaría a todos su shinobis fuertes para esto.

Segundo, la caza de los Bijuus y Akatsuki, ya liberado Kurama con Naruto secuestraron a los Jinchurikis y explicándoles que había una forma de dejar de ser portadores de las bestias y sobrevivir, las bestias dentro de sus portadores rogaron por su libertad y lo harían hasta la muerte de sus cárceles vivientes.

Así las bestias fueron libres y se les retiro el chakra del Yuubi de sus cuerpo volviendo a sus modos humanoides, a los liberados Jinchurikis fueron recibidos en el imperio, los conocidos como Han y Roshi fueron recibidos en el clan Uzumaki pues eran descendientes del clan.

Era obvio y más por que Han no se quitaba su armadura dejando ver su rostro parecido a las figuras históricas de su clan, claro que también sus cabellos rojos y Roshi también, ya que la barba de Roshi no era teñida.

Solo Gaara volvió a su aldea sin su bestia guardando el secreto, después de todo, él fue nombrado Godaime Kazekage, solo Killer B se opuso, aunque no querían que haya problemas se tardaron en convencer a B para separarse de Gyuki.

Pero el buey pulpo hizo una promesa con B y el acepto siempre y cuando le borren la memoria para no comprometer a su amigo ya que volvía a Kumo, claro en ese tiempo Cammy conoció a Killer B, tanto así que ella quedo "ansiosa" de volver a verlo.

Como se decía, ya amanecía, en el palacio, en la recamara matrimonial, en la cama estaba Naruto, totalmente desnudo, con las manos amarradas en el borde de la cama, boca arriba, se veía que sus hombros, hasta sus pectorales tenia tatuajes de dragones chinos, por el izquierdo y por el derecho tenia japoneses.

En los antebrazos y muñecas tenia sellos de almacenamientos tatuados y disfrazados de tribales, en el abdomen, tenía el antiguo sello de Kurama, solo que era mas elaborado y con características Uzumakis, también tenía un tatuaje en la espalda, pero no era visible.

Se veía su cuerpo marcado y definido, aunque a su lado había un cuerpo de un metro con cuarenta y cinco, era una fémina, usaba su pectoral de Naruto como almohada, vestía un traje playboy de conejita, semidesnuda por las partes donde cubrirían su pudor de la joven.

Aunque no era una joven, en eso la fémina despertó y miro a Naruto poniéndose roja y al mismo tiempo Naruto despertó y la miro solo para que en el rostro de ella aparezca el rojo más rojo que es la envidia de los tomates y una sonrisa zorruna en la cara del emperador.

Naruto: buenos días mi pequeña pervertida, anoche sí que nos dejamos ir con todo, cumpliendo nuestras fantasías, mi Hime (en eso la chica se convirtió en humo y apareció Hinata desnuda, con el mismo sonrojo)

Hinata: creo que nos excedimos (dijo con vergüenza agarrándose el rostro)

Naruto: para nada mi amor, lo que hicimos es lo que siempre hacen las parejas casadas, no te asustes o avergüences (en eso Naruto rompió sus esposas como si nada y solo abrazo a su esposa como si fuera una niña pequeña)

Hinata: lo siento amor es que, es la primera vez que me pides que me transforme con un Henge y más que sea una versión de mi misma a los doce años.

Naruto: es que sabes que en mi alma y mi corazón aún queda ese arrepentimiento por no darme cuenta de que tú me amabas, una parte de mi quería complacer a esa loli pervertida (dijo pegando su mejilla en la mejilla de ella de forma muy cariñosa)

Hinata: ¡yo no era una loli pervertida! (dijo inflando las mejillas con un tono de molestia infantil acompañado de un sonrojo)

Naruto: así, yo te pedí que te transformaras, pero tú, me pediste esposarme y literalmente abusaste de mi cuerpo de forma muy golosa, además, cuando mi clon de alma corpórea estaba esposado, ¿Cómo te distes cuenta que no era yo? (dijo mirándola seriamente)

Hinata: yo... yo…yo… te, te mire con mi byakugan y vi que no tenías tus cicatrices de siempre bajo tu ropa (dijo muy roja y tartamudeando) si tienes razón soy una pervertida (eso ella se puso a llorar pero Naruto la consoló con un fuerte abrazo)

Naruto: no, no, es una broma, no eres una…. (Pero en eso Hinata se reía de la travesura de engañar a Naruto) ¡Eres una tramposa! (en eso la beso y se pusieron a hacer sus actividades de esposos por una hora más)

Narrador: Dos horas después y tres intentos de ducharse juntos, el matrimonio salió de la recamara, recorrieron parte del palacio, el palacio mostraba un acabado fusión entre Oriente y Occidente, ahora Vice se aparecía y les entregaba el itinerario del día.

La primera actividad del día, el desayuno, una de las tres actividades favoritas de Naruto, comida, era un desayuno importante, era una reunión con unos empresarios de su confianza, sus padres adoptivos que de seguro hicieron lo mismo que él y Hinata en la noche.

Además su abuelo vendría con visita, unos amigos que también son parte del imperio, además, Naruto tenía mucho en común con ellos por varios lados por sus pasados tristes, en fin, en la mesa del jardín donde llevara a cabo el asunto estaba Mature conversando con Tayuya, al parecer los empresarios no habían llegado aún.

Tayuya, su prima y una amiga, aún recuerda cuando la encontraron, con algunos órganos salidos de su cuerpo, si no hubiera sido por el Byakugan de Hinata no la hubieran encontrado y Shizune no la hubiera sanado, al comienzo fue igual que Kimimaru.

Cuando se trato sus heridas y Naruto conoció a su abuelo Thoru, ese día cuando dejaban Hino no Kuni, él Uzumaki mayor pudo ver sus sellos malditos, y solo con un par de sellos rompió esas abominaciones al fuinjutsu, liberando a ambos del control de Orochimaru que creyó que ambos murieron, aunque, por otro, lado el albino estaba ahí en la mesa con una sonrisa.

Kimimaru: buenos días Naruto-san, Hinata-san (dijo tranquilo con un semblante de paz)

Naruto: buenos días Kimimaru, buenos días a todos los presentes (dijo el emperador de forma respetuosa)

Hinata: buenos días a todos, buenos días suegro, suegra, Thoru-sama (dijo la joven de ojos perlados con una sonrisa de felicidad ya que se veía radiante y cualquiera sabia el porqué de esa sonrisa matutina)

Thoru: buenos días mi niña y dime, ¿cómo va el proceso para que me den bisnietos? (dijo con una seriedad haciendo que a Naruto escupa su te matutino junto a Tsunade y Hinata que bebían con el)

Tsunade: ¡no digas esas cosas!, aun no soy madre y quieres hacerme abuela (dijo exaltada por el comentario)

Naruto: Oka-chan, ¿madre? (dijo confundido pero se dio cuenta de las palabras)

Kurama: quieres decir, quieres decir que…. (Dijo con una cara de seriedad)

Tayuya: Tsunade-sama esta, esta, embarazada también… (Dijo confundiendo a todos y ahora era Kimimaru el que escupía su te)

Kimimamru: es, es por eso que has estado con nauseas matutinas (dijo poniéndose pálido, más de acostumbrado el albino Kaguya)

Naruto: Felicidades otou-san, Kimi-san, esto merece una celebración (dijo con una sonrisa pero una presencia conocida para ellos llego en un mar de fuego controlado)

Hao: nacimientos, eso siempre es interesante seguro serán mellizos por separado (dijo el rey de los Shamanes, apareciendo con su hermano, Yoh Asakura y sus esposas, Marion Phauna, una rubia con coletas y su look de mujer gótica adulta, la esposa de Hao y Anna Asakura, la esposa de Yoh)

Narrador: Hao Azakura, el actual rey de los shamanes, un shaman es un vínculo entre los muertos y la naturaleza con los vivos, al dominar su espíritu y entender cientos de secretos de la naturaleza, Hao pudo dominar su propia existencia, pudiendo reencarnar a voluntad con sus propios recuerdos y potencial.

Hace mil años planeo destruir a la humanidad pero fue derrotado y desde entonces cada quinientos años volvía a la vida, volvía en ese ciclo para participar en un torneo para designar al nuevo rey de los shamanes, ya que considero que los humanos eran una plaga y necesitaba del poder de los grandes espíritus.

Ya que fallo hace quinientos años volvió a renacer en el seno de su familia, pero no nació solo, nació con un gemelo, este es Yoh, al nacer Hao uso al espíritu de fuego, su aliado pasa que se lo lleve antes de ser asesinado y este lo cuido hasta que tenga cierta edad donde se haría de sus seguidores.

Pero Yoh también quería el título de rey de los shamanes ya que los sueños de uno se cumplen si lo lograbas conseguir el título, pero la forma de ser de Yoh cambio a Hao que incluso fue su enemigo mortal, por lo que Hao recapacito y formo su propio reino, un país de shamanes, donde casi todos se unieron para aprender a vivir en armonía con los espíritus y la naturaleza.

Pero fue el inicio del Imperio lo que intereso a Hao, ya que se unió al imperio al continente, las acciones de Naruto con otras especies, fue lo que lo llevo a ser parte de sus fuerzas, como los demás que confían en el Uzumaki, como el líder y que lo ayude a expandir la idea de una comunión con la naturaleza y los espíritus.

Naruto: es posible, Hao-san, pero es lo que está por pasar el día de hoy lo que más interesa, no te ofendas Oka-san y Tayuya-chan, pero hoy llegan muchos de los que pueden ganar estos torneos, en especial los que gobiernan más allá del mar.

Mature: así es, Naruto-sama, esta madrugada, llego unos mensajes de nuestros cinco aliados piratas gobernantes, Luffy-san y sus flotas llegaran antes del medio día ya que algunos de sus hombres participaran en los torneo en especial Ronoroa Zoro.

Vice: pero uno de los cuatro emperadores, tardara, tiene asuntos importantes que resolver en sus territorios y es necesario su intervención, pero llegara antes de que empieces el tercer torneo.

Yoh: y ¿quién es el que llegara tarde al evento? si se puede saber (dijo de forma relajada mientras bebía un te)

Vice: bueno pues...

Narrador: Mientras tanto, los shinobis del continente tenían permiso para hacer turismo por la ciudad capital, tenían permiso de ir por toda la ciudad pero había sitios donde no tenían permiso de entrar en ciertos lugares, como las bases y centros policiales y militares.

A los cuarteles de espionaje y tortura ya que si se les ocurría entrar ahí, se la pasarían el resto de sus vidas ahí de por vida y más si intenta algo estúpido como intentar secuestrar a alguien o aprovecharse de otros lo pagarían de la manera más cruel que puedan imaginar.

Y así fue, varios shinobis vieron más de cerca la diferencia, desde lo culinario a lo comercial, los Akatsukis eran vigilados desde las sombras, por los clanes shinobis y los Oniwaban, rogando para que hagan algo estúpido como buscar peleas o cualquier estupidez para asesinarlos en especial a Orochimiaru y a su ejército.

Sabían que en el grupo de Otogakure no Sato, estaba Yugo y Karin Uzumaki, Kimimaru quería hablar con ellos, pero eso era algo que esperaban, Karin era una Uzumaki y Yugo era un amigo de Kimimaru, pues eran sus espías por Anko.

El imperio tenía sus espías en todas las aldeas, incluso en Amegakure no Sato, por eso sabias de Akatsuki y que Nagato era un Uzumaki y que tenía el Rinengan, el cual era uno de los Doujutsus más útiles por las habilidades que posee esos ojos de forma natural.

Ahora los demás miembros de otras aldeas visitaban zonas de los puertos, la gente de Kirigakure visitaba las herrerías y vendedores de armas de esa zona, los de Kiri querían buscar armas o espadas, al final de cuentas ellos tenían 4 de las 7 espadas, les faltaba al Kubikiribocho, Samehada y Nuibari.

Era algo que los molestaba, intentaban encontrar un remplazo para sus espadas faltantes, en eso se le cayó la mandíbula a Mei Terumi, la Mizukage, cuando vio una neblina venir desde el mar al puerto, luego vio una balsa venir con unas velas.

En el centro de la balsa había un hombre con una espada negra en su espalda, tenía un sombrero negro haciendo juego con su saco, tenía una barba y bigote, lo más llamativo eran sus ojos, como los de un halcón cazando a su presa, al llegar al muelle uno de los encargados se le acerco, pero en eso Mihawk, le lanzo una bolsa de dinero pagando su peaje.

Pero no era el único en llega, eso paso en el muelle número 106, lo otro pasaba en el muelle número 13, llegaba un gran barco, era el Victoria Punk, uno de los cuatro nuevos emperadores del océano había llegado, Kid Eutass Uzumaki.

"Sadico", "Demonio", "Asesino de masas" y "Capitán", entre los supernovas era el más sádico pero era el único que era un sucesor, ya que era el sucesor de Shanks, ya que él estaba más unido a sus asuntos de su familia, Akagami le dio su puesto y el control de sus islas y claro su ayuda como colaborador.

Se podía ver a Kid en la proa conversando con Sanks que venía con el cómo su aliado, ya que el Red Force lo seguía de cerca con otros 5 barcos, también en otro muelle, en el número 59, se veía llegar otra tripulación que era más bien familia, era la banda de otro sucesor.

Katakuri Charlotte, tomo el control de la tripulación después del deceso de su madre hace un año, demostró que era el más indicado para él puesto contra sus cuñados y hermanos, aunque no hubo muchas objeciones incluso por parte de Capote Bege, que tomo el puesto comandante que solía tener.

Se le veía con sus más de cinco metros, bajar de su barco con sus hermanos, Craker y Smoothie con Bege, su paso era imponente, los de Iwa miraron como se desplazaron y su instinto de los shinobis les decía "no los molestes", ya que bajaban de sus demás barcos otros miembros de la banda que estaban ahí y claro sus hermanos y hermanas.

Claro, los piratas no harían nada de nada, el imperio oscuro era una zona neutral, en otras palabras, los piratas no atacaban y no causaban caos, y ellos no serían asesinados, pero hubo un ejemplo en el pasado que demostró que no se debe jugar con los del continente oscuro, por lo que era respetado por los piratas del mundo.

El nuevo gobierno mundial no se atrevía darles caza en esa zona del mundo, además, los demonios y los clanes que formaban parte del imperio podía defenderse de ellos, en el pasado los Tenryuubitos los quisieron cazar para esclavizar, pero no esperaron que sus barcos regresaran con solo un miembro con vida en estado de locura, contando como eran masacrado o devorados en ese continente, por eso el Gobierno mundial nunca quiso ir por esa zona del mundo.

Aunque los antiguos Tenryuubito ya fueron despojados de sus títulos y exiliados, algunos fueron tomados como esclavos, otros asesinados, pero cuando quisieron conquistar el Continente Oscuro para recuperar fuerzas y acuñar más poder con sus pocos que les seguían, fueron, bueno les fue peor que a Naruto en Konoha por su soberbia.

En el muelle número 204, se veía emerger a un tercer emperador, el Polar Tang emergía, no era lo único que subía a la superficie otros 4 barcos subían a la superficie, estos estaban recubiertos, además venían con 2 submarinos más, las piratas Heart habían llegado, Trafalgar D. Water Law estaba ahi.

El cirujano de la muerte, llego con sus camaradas, lo primero que haría era ir directo a visitar a su amiga y colega Tsunade Senju, la gente de Konoha lo miraba y averiguaba lo que podía de esos que iban llegando al puerto y cruzándose con ellos.

Ahora bien en ese tiempo Sasuke quiso buscar a Itachi pero no lo encontró, al igual que Shisui, pero el exterminador de su clan se quedó encerrado por su propia voluntad en su departamento, Sasuke busco hasta casi el atardecer, pero vio a un hombre de un metro ochenta y cinco con una mujer hermosa con un kimono.

El hombre vestía con un uniforme de policía con un saco que le tapaba hasta el cuello y fumaba un cigarro, pero lo que le llamo la atención y lo descontrolo fue lo que dijo, "ha pasado tiempo, Itachi", parecía que hablaba con alguien en una esquina doblada, lo cual no lo podía ver, en eso el joven Uchiha salió disparado contra el hombre.

Sasuke: maldito, ¡donde esta ese traidor! (dijo pero cuando quiso ver en la esquina golpeo e hizo cae a la mujer del kimono)

Saito: escucha tonto, ten más respeto, (dijo mientras levantaba a su mujer con una molestia en el rostro)

Sasuke: donde esta Itachi (dijo agarrando a Saito por su saco de frente ya que vio a Misao y no a Itachi)

Saito: eres un majadero (en eso Saito lo golpeo en el estómago con su katana, haciendo que caiga el joven emo agarrándose el estomago)

Misao: deja de llamarme Itachi, cara de idiota (dijo molesta la chica avergonzada con Aoshi a su lado)

Aoshi: espera si tú eres Itachi, quiere decir…. (Dijo mirando a Saito)

Saito: la mujer de battusai es Anaguma y la doctora es Kitsune (en eso Sasuke quiso atacar de vuelta por el golpe al estómago)

Sasuke: maldito, tu no me puedes…. (Pero se cayó cuando Aoshi se puso atrás de el con una kodachi en el cuello del emo asustándolo)

Aoshi: te recomiendo que no intentes morder más de lo que tu boca puede morder, podrías perder los dientes como un perro patético (dijo metiendo un instinto asesino que hizo temblar al emo que se fue sin decir nada, mientras temblaba como un perro)

Misao: oye cara de tonto, no me vuelvas a decir así (dijo mientras golpeaba su cabeza con un abanico de papel en la cabeza del espadachín policía)

Saito: lo siento, es un habito de un lobo viejo como yo (dijo dándole una sonrisa a su esposa que se sonrojo al verlo haciendo el papel de galán)

Aoshi: al fin y cabo él era aquel que el emperador creyó como un hermano, es solo un triste traidor incapaz de ver lo que hace.

Misao: déjalo ir, después de todo esta noche, es nuestra noche libre antes de los torneo.

Narrador: justo llegando el medio día, por el horizonte se veía un barco, tenía la cabeza de un león, algo animada, lo seguía una flota de barcos de cerca, esos barcos eran la flota de Monkey D. Luffy, el rey de los piratas, su tripulación y el enfrentaron cientos de dificultades y enemigos sanguinarios.

Pero su actitud era de nunca rendirse aun en las peores circunstancias, Luffy consiguió el título después de vencer al gobierno mundial y a los Tenryuubitos en una masacre y guerra encarnizada, países, flotas, piratas, sociedades y organizaciones se aliaron al joven por un simple objetivo, la libertad de alcanzar tus sueños.

Parece ser algo simple, pero el ideal de libertad y los sueños esta sobrestimada, de tal forma que suena ridículo, pero cuando se te priva de ambos, no te queda nada, pero mientras las personas tengan voluntad, las personas seguirán luchando para alcanzarlas, aun dando su vida.

Se veían desembarcar, lo que llamo la atención fueron los Piratas Guerreros Gigantes con su capitán Hajdurin y los doce gigantes que lo acompañaban, incluyendo piratas gigantes veteranos, muchos de los shinobis se sorprendieron dejando caer sus quijadas al verlos, y temblando por su tamaño.

Solo Jiraiya y los pervertidos babeaban al ver a la gigante Gerd y Lili, una gigante que tenía la fruta Mini Mini no mí, aunque no eran lo único agradable de ver para los ojos de los de los varones, otra tripulación eran las piratas Kuja, ya que el gobierno mundial cayo y no había protección, Amazon Lily paso a ser parte del territorio de Luffy.

Aunque, literalmente Luffy era rey ahí, ya que Hancock encontró la manera de casarse con él por su voluntad, no era carne, bueno no era de carne de comida, así parece ser que le quito su "asexualidad" solo se necesita un buen licor y las palabras y la intriga para hacer eso con una persona.

En fin pero la otras tripulación eran los Piratas Gyojin, al mando de Aladine sorprendió a todos al ver sus apariencias fusionadas con criaturas marinas, mas con las pocas mujeres u hombres con cola de pez y se movían con soporte, ya que la hembras tenían características hermosas.

Los Akatsukis se sorprendieron y vieron que Kisame parecía uno de ellos, esto incomodo al psicópata escualos, además de la constante burlas de Deidara y Hidan, casi al atardecer todos volvían a sus aposentos, viendo que no podrían ganar fácilmente, por lo menos los orgullosos no lo consideraron as, en especial los civiles.

En eso la familia Namikaze, o más bien el matrimonio y sus hijos volvían pero en eso se cruzaron en el camino de unos personajes que no esperaban que exista o no creyeron encontrar.

Kushina: usemos las provisiones que trajimos para hacer ram… (Pero se distrajo y choco con un hombre de peinado extraños con varios mechones levantados y su esposa una mujer de cuerpo escultural)

Goku: disculpe usted no la vi venir (dijo el sayajin apenado con su esposa colgada de su brazo de un abrazo)

Kushina: no lo siento me disculpo, yo soy Kushina y esta es mi familia (en eso los presento a todos)

Goku: un gusto conocerlos, soy Son Goku ella es mi esposa es Isabella Valentine, pero pueden llamarla Ivy.

Ivy: es un gusto, no parecen de este lado del mundo, en especial si no conocen a esposo o mi reputación (dijo la mujer con un vestido lavanda y cabello malva corto peinado de lado)

Menma: a poco son importantes (dijo sin perder la mirada al cuerpo de la mujer, en especial al pecho de la mujer que parecía que se rompería la costura)

Ivy: soy la regente y científica de Artes oscuras de Imperio, y mi esposo es el campeón del primer torneo, es el mas fuerte de los combates cuerpo a cuerpo y este año ira a repetirlo (mención al mujer haciendo sonrojar a su esposo por el alago)

Minato: ¿en serio? El campeón (dijo intrigado para ver si podía averiguar de la competencia)

Goku: así, ese torneo fue una de las cosas más asombrosa que he vivido, pero este año las cosas serán mas increíbles, por ejemplo, (en eso señalo cerca de una cafetería donde comía un sujeto con un cabello algo largo y oscuro y alborotado, estaba acompañado de una rubia mujer y un viejo con cabello negro y canas a los lados)

Él es Ohma Tokita, es campeón de los torneo Kengan, es muy habilidoso, el de ahí (en eso señalo a un joven con un cabello rojizos castaños con una joven de cabello negro sentados en una banca en un parque besándose)

Ese es Baki Hanma Uzumaki, él es el que dio problemas en la final, ahora es mas fuertes y esos de ahí, son los del clan Kure, (en eso señalo a un grupo que caminaba cerca de ahí) son profesionales del combate y las guerras, son muy fuertes.

Arashi: muy fuerte, eh..

Kushina: espera, Hanma Uzumaki, él es hijo de Yujiro, él es mí tío (dijo confundiendo a mucho)

Goku: pero si es más joven que tú.

Kushina: Yujiro es mi tío abuelo por parte de mi abuelo.

Goku: ya veo, por eso es que el chico es muy fuerte, por eso tiene el demonio en su espalda como esa chica rubia.

Minato: un chica rubia que se…. (Pero fue interrumpido por su esposa)

Ivy: eso no viene al caso, pro creo que el más peligroso es de ahí en el torneo de cuerpo a cuerpo, (en eso señala un calvo con capa blanca, con cara poco expresiva que caminaba con un sujeto con parte mecánicas)

Menma: ese idiota, tiene cara de tonto sin olvida que viste como uno.

Goku: no, él es muy fuerte, es más fuerte que Ohma o Baki, el será al que quiero enfrentar más que nada (en eso Goku dejo salir su instinto de lucha asustando a muchos cerca del lugar)

En un tejado cerca:

Narrador: cuatro encapuchados aparecieron, ellos seguía a la familia Namikaze, ellos tenía mascaras en sus rostros, su líder era Yoshimitsu, tenía una máscara de un Fuddo en la cara.

Otro era Rikimaru, un guerrero, espía, asesino más peligroso del imperio, otro de sus compañeros era Jubei Ninpu, un verdadero asesino con apariencia de relajado, un disfraz para engañar a sus enemigos y la última era una mujer con una máscara de cuervo, todos tenían capuchas y macaras

Jubei: (en eso bosteza) así que esa es la familia traidora del emperador, ¿creen que todo saldrá bien para el jefe? (pregunto con cara de aburrido)

Rikimaru: creo que saldrá bien, aunque es justificable tu aburrimiento, solo Sango se libró de esto, por su licencia de embarazo.

Yoshimitsu: es el segundo niño que tiene, tiene al monje Miroku como perro amaestrado a su lado, la última vez no pudo ir a patearles el culo a esos inútiles de los Akatsukis (dijo moviendo su mano mecánica, haciéndola girar)

Rikimaru: pero esto es cuestión de solo observar, ¿Qué crees tú, Mikoto? , (En eso la de la máscara de cuervo se la quitó demostrando que era ella, la Uchiga)

Mikoto: conozco a muchos de ellos de Konoha, en especial a su madre, no, a la mujer que lo dio a luz, no tiene derecho a hacerse llamar su madre.

Notas:

\- Sango y Miroku vienen de Inuyasha, Jubei viene de Ninja Scroll, Rikimaru viene Ninja Gaiden que es un juego clásico, Yoshimitsu viene de Tekken y de Soul Calibur, que es curioso, es el mismo personaje, pero es el mismo en Soul Calibur con Ivy, ya que Yoshimitsu es un manto que pasa sol en los de Tekken.

\- Hao e Yoh son de Shaman King es un manga clásico, si pueden léanlo, el anime no es muy fiel.

\- El nombre del capítulo viene de la canción Ladies and Getlemans del grupo Saliva, escúchenla y disfrútenla.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Capítulo 6: Vivo y Pateando_**

Narrador: el día llego para el inicio de los torneos, en si todos los miembros del continente elemental buscaron información acerca del emperador y su familia, solo lograron averiguar lo que se sabían ellos mismos, nada, solo los de Konoha buscaron de Naruto y los demás ahí.

Lo que sabían del emperador, solo era, que era hijo adoptivo de su primer ministro y su madre adoptiva era una mujer poderosa y una médico peligrosa en el continente, además de que su esposa era una mujer de apariencia deslumbrante como su madre adoptiva y algunas de renombre en el mundo, como la princesa Hirahoshi de la isla Gyojin, la emperatriz Boa Hancock y la reina Garnet de Alexandria.

Lo que averiguaron de su padre era que era un yokai, uno muy poderoso, se contaba que él y su grupo de mercenarios ayudaron a un hombre proveniente del continente elemental, pero desaparecieron hasta hace unos diez años, eso fue hace cuatro mil años atrás, eso sorprendió por la longevidad de los yokai.

Había rumores que escucharon, que ayudaron al Sabio de los seis caminos, lo cual era risible, un buen chiste, o eso creyeron hasta que supieron que el sabio, no era un mito, en fin, se prepararon los participantes del contiene elemental, siempre separados para evitar conflictos, cada uno de los pueblos fueron recogidos por una nave carguero, un pequeño barco volador solo para transporte.

Esto se debe a que las eliminatorias serian en el Valle de las plantas Gigantes, ahí, ahí solían realizarse los torneos para la elección del señor de los Yokais, solo que en su tercera edición fue Naruto, el que participo en una lucha encarnada contra Sesshomaru en la final.

Mukuro, Yomi, Enmki, Yusuke y otros Yokais de alto rango aceptaron, pues la visión de Naruto era que el continente entero sea uno solo, incluso la aparición de Kurama solo disipo la duda de otros Yokais y eso que lo acompañaba el rey demonio que vio el torneo, ya que estaba dándose de copas con el zorro milenario.

El valle era inmenso, pero habían varios tallos gigantes de unos cuarenta a cincuenta metros de alto, en la cima había una plataforma con un radio de unos 300 metros, ahí era las eliminatorias, solo 16 plataformas serian usadas, claro había varios tallos separados y algunos destrozados por lo que no se usarían.

Todos los participante llegaban a tierra firme, para recibir un número y una clasificación para uno de los dieciséis plataformas, los observadores llegaban en barcos aéreos, incluso el emperador estaba con su familia, con algunos comerciante y líderes de otras tierras e incluyendo al dios del todo, que se hizo amigo de Naruto al igual que Goku al conocerse.

Incluso Bills y Whis no lo creyeron pero no importo, ahora los grupos se acomodaban en sus plataformas, las cosas eran así, los participantes para el torneo de cuerpo a cuerpo eran 3456 participantes, incluyendo las fuerzas de Shao Kahn que llegaban atreves de una puerta dimensional donde intimido muchos incluyendo a los youkais, ahora 216 personas subían a su plataformas.

En eso una mujer de cabello corto algo ondulado y rojizo empezó a hablar y una gran ilusión de la joven se vio en el cielo, posiblemente un truco del cual desconocen cómo realizarlo los continente shinobi, pero tenía orejas de zorro y cola también era Koto.

Koto: ¡BIENVENIDOS A ESTE ESPECTACULAR E INCREIBLE EVENTO! (en eso todos los que miraba atreves de pantallas puestas varios lugares y se transmitían vía televisora se asombraron y gritaron de la emoción, ya que por el cielo volaban una chicas en ojos gigantes con alas que serían las cámaras)

Soy Koto, su anunciadora y maestra de ceremonias, este año no tendremos, no uno ni dos, sino tres, ¡tres torneos!, primero uno de cuerpo a cuerpo, donde solo los más fuertes de mente espirito podrían ir más allá de sus límites. (Ahora todos volvieron a gritar de la emoción)

En esto solo 2 participantes por plataforma podían pasar, una batalla real, solo pueden ser eliminados si se rinden, si son noqueados, si mueren o no pueden seguir por la observación de los árbitros, solo se puede usar el cuerpo, estilos de artes marciales.

Claro pueden usar energía en su golpes siempre y cuando no usen una variante de técnica con ráfagas de energías y claro sus doujutsus solo para mirar y no otras cosas (Ahora las demás personas de las demás aldeas subían a sus barcos voladores para ver estas peleas)

Debido al número limitado de plataformas este año, solo en este primer torneo solo participaran 3456 personas exactas, es decir 216 personas por grupo, como dije, 2 por plataforma deben sobrevivir, pueden usar la estrategia que desean, pero si desobedecen alguna de las normas pagaran el precio por los árbitros.

Primero, los árbitros, ellos son conocidos como guerreros legendarios, personas con un poderío sobrenatural, demonios, yokais y otras especies lo piensan bien antes de pelear contra ellos, sino tiene tu respeto, se lo ganaran demoliendo tus huesos, ellos son "los siete pecados capitales" (en eso aparece el grupo dando un espectáculo, asombrando al aparecer mostrando su poderío y su poder además de que portaban sus armaduras)

Koto: Primero, el capitán Meliodas, el demonio maldito, el dragón de la ira, segundo, el hombre más orgulloso del mundo, Escanor, el león del orgullo, ahora la dama mágica aquella que es imposible de engañar, Merlin, el jabalí de la gula, ahora les presento a aquel que no está vivo, pero si lo está, el amo del desinterés, Gowter, la cabra de la lujuria.

El peso ligero del grupo, el viejo, él es "el rey hada Harlequin", King, ahora él no les robara el corazón, si es que no lo quiere, damas, es el bandido, el inmortal, el hada honorario, Ban el zorro de la codicia y para el final, lo mejor, la dama de altura, la hija gigante de la tierra, Diane la serpiente de la envidia.

Koto: pero no son los únicos, las leyendas del continente están aquí, su líder, nuestro primer ministro, uno de las grandes figuras para la unificación del Imperio Oscuro, El amo de las llamas carmesí, el señor de las llamas eternas, Kurama, el zorro demonio.

Narrador: en eso Kurama se materializo en un mar de llamas naranjas con sus nueve colas extendidas de color rojo naranja (tenía vestimenta como la de Alone de SSLC)

Narrador: los del continente sintieron ese poder, esa aura era el Kyubii, la mayoría de ellos sudo, ese era el poder de la pesadilla que supuestamente arruino sus vidas y los separo de Naruto, pensaron con miedo.

Luego con mentes agiles como Shikaku, Shibi, Minato, Jiraiya y Ochimaru entendieron, el grupo podría ser de los Bijuus y esa duda se disipó por lo que fueron viendo llegar a cada uno de ellos, pero ahora sabrían por que los Jinchurikis desaparecieron.

Koto: y aquí esta los miembros de este grupo tan peligrosos y poderosos que no tienen miedo a su antiguos captores, el joven amo de la arena y los metales, el dios de los desiertos, Shukaku, el perro-mapache (entonces en un mar de arena apareció Shukaku, vestía con un uniforme como Gaara en los exámenes chunin pero él tenía el cabello azul, además de un rostro redondo y los ojos dorados con la esclerótica negra, aunque aparentaba tener 15 años)

Koto: También está la señora de los felinos, la gata-pantera, la diosa del fuego fatuo, Matatabi (en un tornado de fuego azulado aparición la mujer gato con un look como el de Kasumi de DOA, solo con color de cabellos negro, aparentaba unos 20 años)

Koto: ahora, el maestro del cristal y el coral, señor del agua, Izobu la tortuga-lagarto (en eso Izobu apareció en un shunsin de agua, vestía con una armadura shinobi como la de Madara pero parecía hecha de coral, aunque de un color verde fangoso, tenía un cabello corto de puntas color gris, aunque tenía un ojo cerrado, se veía de unos 23 años)

Koto: ahora el amo de la lava, el primate del magma, la ira encarnada, Son Wukong, el simio-león, (apareció por debajo de la tierra en chorro de lava, vestía como Ashura de Ashura Warth y con su apariencia estética, solo con un color de cabellos naranja rojizo, aparentaba unos 25 años)

Koto: ahora, la dama que roba corazones y las mentes con su belleza, Kokou, la yegua-delfín (en eso en una ráfaga de viento, tenía un look como el de Hilda de Polaris de Saint Seiya, solo que su armadura era blanca y toda las telas de su conjunto eran oscuras, aparentaba unos 27 años)

Koto: Ahora, ahora reciban, al amo de los venenos, el maestro de los ácidos corrosivos, a Saiken, la babosa-rinoceronte (en eso apareció en una burbuja multicolor, mientras fumaba de una pipa, tenía un look como el de Zhao Yun Dynasty Warriors 8, haciendo sonrojar a la mayoría de las femeninas del arena o por lo menos en su mayoría incluyendo a sus participantes se veía de unos 30 años)

Koto: ante ustedes, el maestro del puño rápido, aquel que puede atravesar todo lo que golpea, el señor de los vientos salvajes, el aniquilador del viento, Chomei, el escarabajo-luciérnaga (en eso cayó del cielo levantando aire y asustando a muchos, vestía como Xu Shu de Dinasty Warrios 8, solo con la capucha sin dejar ver su rostro)

Koto: bien, ahora, el poder inamovible, el maestro de la defensa, señor de los océanos y la tierra, Gyuki, El buey-pulpo (ahora bien, Gyuki apareció en rayo que cayó del cielo, tenía con una altura de unos dos metros, pero vestía con unos pantalones negros con un cinturón rojo, su calzado eran sandalias rojas, no tenía nada que le cubra el torso pero si tenía tatuajes estilos Gansta Rap, tenía un peinado de Dreeds delgado y blancos, que hacían juego con su piel oscura tono moca y claro se podía ver sus cuernos en la cabeza)

Narrador: ellos imponían respeto, fuerza y miedo a sus antiguos captores, estos miraban desde sus barcos de una manera que si las miradas mataran, ya que movían sus colas de un lado a otro, ellos serían carne molida si intentaban algo en su contra, pero esto hizo pensar, donde están sus antiguos jinchurikis, es simple.

Como se dijo Han y Roshi eran de descendencia Uzumaki, ellos vivían pacíficamente en Uzu, de hecho ambos habían formalizado con una mujer viuda del clan y su hija mayor, es decir, Roshi salía con una milf pelirroja y Han con la hija, ahora ellos miraban el torneo en una sala con sus mujeres, ellos por separados fueron salvados por los espías de Naruto, aunque en el grupo había unos Uzumakis sensores, por eso descubrieron su linaje.

Aunque eran shinobis para el clan y Uzu no kuni, tenían su periodo de descanso, ahora Utakata estaba viendo el evento con su novia, ellos fueron salvados por un grupo con Naruto, ya que usaban unas máscaras, se enfrentó a los caminos de Pain que iban a capturar a la pareja, ya que el jinchuriki estaba con su novia, Hotaru Tsuchiyumo, ahora ellos estaban en un barco volador en el grupo de Eustass Kidd ya que se ambos se hicieron piratas.

Fuu, la antigua jinchuriki de Choumei, hacia una maestría en entomología, por ahora ella estaba haciendo una tesis, vivía cómodamente en la capital ahí era una shinobi para el imperio, ella en su patrullaje en Takigakure, como siempre estuvo aislada y alejada de todos, fue atacada por el dúo inmortal, pero la intervención de unos aliados de Naruto la salvaron de ellos.

Gaara solo se separó de Shukaku para que él sea libre, pero el alma de su madre aun residía en su arena, cuando Naruto se hizo emperador mando a su grupo de "cazadores de ambu" para contactar a los otros jinchurikis, en ese momento lo defendieron ante el intento de secuestro, fue una diversión vencer a los maestros del arte.

Aunque nadie sabía o esperaban que eran subordinados de Naruto, ellos llevaron el mensaje de que Naruto quería reunirse con él y que era el nuevo emperador haciéndole saber de su historia, por otro lado recordaremos por la historia que Yagura se suicidó, por eso Izobu se hizo libre, pero Kurama lo encontró con Thoru y lo ayudaron.

Pero Yugito Nii fue lo que más importo, Yugito recibió el nombre por su madre que nunca le dijo, o más bien ella no sabía quién era su padre biológico, pero ahora en los barcos de donde estaban los shinobis que no participarían en el torneo miraban con asombro, pero en eso un enviado del imperio fue a hablar con ellos.

Cada enviado fue a aclarar que los bijuus eran habitantes de imperio y que un intento de secuestro es solo una declaración de guerra lo cual significa que destruirán y quemarían todo su país y esclavizarían a toda mujer y niño y asesinaría a todos los hombres, cabe aclara que sería su país y no su aldea, dando entender que sería una monstruosidad contra los secuestradores.

Todos en las aldeas recriminaron el hecho de que se les había robado, pero el aura asesino de los enviados los hizo callar, aunque se morían de la rabian querían retribución como sea, se le hizo el recuerdo de que si quería hacer algo que lo haga pero que se atengan a las consecuencias, eso lo entendió Konoha y Kumo cuando llego su mensajero del Imperio.

Konoha:

Koharo: eso es una insolencia se robaron nuestras armas (dijo el vejestorio)

Shino: pero entonces quien saco a las bestias con cola, eso quiere decir que….

Kushina: quiere decir que mi Naruto está libre del zorro pulgoso (pero se cayó cuando una mano se puso en su hombro, era el almirante femenino de la flota de Uzu no Kuni)

Forte: ¡Así que kurama-san! es un zorro asqueroso, ¿no?, mocosa idiota (en eso la mujer de copa E le dio un derechazo a la ex-Uzumaki en la madibula)

Kushina: Pero tú, tu, ¡mamá! (dijo mientras estaba tirada en el piso, por eso todos se sorprendieron al ver a la mujer del inmenso pecho atacar así)

Ino: ella es su, su madre (dijo con la mirada exaltada como todos los presentes)

Forte: no voy a permitir que la basura que trato a mi nieto peor que a una basura diga que el ser que lo cuido es un zorro pulgoso, eso te incluye muchachita (dijo con una aire de odio y rabia contenida)

Kushina: ma, ma, ¡mamá!, lo, lo sien, siento (dijo con cara de horror y un llanto contenido que se liberó con lágrimas)

Mito: ella es mi abuela (dijo mientras miraba el pecho de la mujer Uzumaki y lo comparaba con el suyo, aunque con miedo de la fuerza de la mujer)

Omura: él es la madre de Kushina, (en eso el viejo se orino del miedo porque ya la conocía)

Forte: ¡ahhh!, así que la perra de Koharu y el mariquita de Omura aún están vivos (dijo la mujer de pechos inmensos mientras se tronaba los dedos)

Koharu: ¡a quien llamas perra, pecho de vaca! ¡De seguro si no fuera por tu brasier se te colgaría los senos hasta las rodillas! (dijo con aire de soberbia y de victoria)

Forte: Así! (En eso la Uzumaki dio la vuelta y se bajó el sujetador e hizo sangrar a todos los hombres en una orgia de hemorragias nasales, mientras se cubría los pezones con las manos)

Forte: como ves, la gravedad nunca ha sido enemiga de los Uzumakis, perra plana (dijo mirando a Koharu y dando la advertencia del intento de caza de los antiguos Bijuus, además de contarles acerca del sabio y lo que paso y la misión de los Uzumakis para revertirlo)

Arashi: ósea, que se nos prohíbe sellas a los bij…. (Pero se cayó cuando sintió el agarre de su abuela en su cuello, después de recubrir su pecho copa E)

Forte: creo que no has entendido, la formación de los Bijuus fue un error del sabio de los 6 caminos, nosotros lo corregimos, pero fue gracias a tu padre que por fin lo arreglamos.

Omura: ¿Cómo que fue por la ayuda de Namikaze?

Forte: es simple, el sello que creo para fusionar el alma de Naruto con Kurama fue lo que necesitábamos, por siglos y siglos fue nuestro deber devolverles su forma original.

Al ver su composición y revisarlo fue lo que necesitábamos para descomponer su forma física de tal forma que pudimos separar el compuesto de la esencia del Juubi, ahora no están sujetos a sus formas monstruosas y pudiendo usar todo su potencial en sus poderes y su poder demoniaco, que eso a lo que llamabas chakra demoniaco.

Koharu: eso no importa el zorr…( pero se cayó cuando una cadena roja con picos y anclas en las puntas la sujetaron por el cuello, por cortesía de Forte)

Forte: propiedad, mis ovarios, si atacas a un aliado de los Uzumakis te aplastaremos, si atacas a un miembro de imperio te masacraremos, si atacas a un amigo nuestro que cuido y crio a mi nieto, te llevare arrestándote al mismo infierno, me entiendes pequeña puta de moneda 10 ryus.

Narrador: Asi pasó en todos los transportes haciendo entender a las malas a las aldeas y que den gracias que ellos no quieren venganza contra sus aldeas, aunque en el transporte de Kumo pasó otra cosa, pues una persona no esperada apareció en su transporte.

Era Yugito Nii, ella vestía su atuendo shinobi pero sin su bandana, aunque creció un poco, llegando a medir un metro con setenta y seis, además que gano musculo en su cuerpo sin ser exagerado.

Darui: tu, Yugito! (Dijo algo exaltado)

Yugito: ha pasado tiempo, hola a todos, vengo con una oferta para Kumo, ¿les gustaría una alianza con el Imperio oscuro? (dijo con una sonrisa siendo abrasa por su hermana putativa Samui y la señorita Mabui, no lo sé pero me lo imagino con rebotes)

Narrador: en eso Koto seguía hablando con los espectadores y presentando al último árbitro.

Koto: ahora, el ultimo referí, aquel, que es llamado el INAMOBIBLE, el sabio, el hijo de la tormenta, el nieto del remolino, Jian Uzimaki (en eso entro un hombre Uzumaki con el cabellos peinado hacia atrás y corto, con los ojos morados metálicos y una armadura como la de capricornio, pero roja, sin casco)

Ahora, se preguntaran ¿Por qué hay 17 árbitros y no 16?, es simple, (en eso Jian hace un sellos de mano y crea 1600 clones de sombra) ahora, los clones se unirán a un árbitro y lo ayudaran, ya que son demasiados y será más fácil este arbitraje.

Koto: ahora en vivo, desde el estadio Arkhamnun, en la capital, la banda que entonara la canción para la inauguración del torneo, damas y caballeros un aplauso para la banda NONPOINT.

Narrador: en eso en el cielo se veía la transmisión, en el estadio principal del Imperio, donde se continuara mañana se veía un escenario con todos los instrumentos puestos en eso salió el grupo compuestos 5 personas y empezaron a tocar. (Buscar la canción de Nonpoint, Alive and Kicking en youtube para darle ambiente)

**_Me estoy poniendo  
Me estoy poniendo  
Me estoy poniendo_**

**_Me estoy acercando  
y empujando más allá de todas las tonterías  
y llegar directamente a la raíz  
de lo que realmente es el problema  
Las razones de los malentendidos  
los aterrizajes de emergencia  
en un avión que se dirige a casa_**

**_Es donde vivía el corazón  
hasta que fue sin sentir  
y comenzó a revelarse a todos los demás  
simplemente empacando, mudando  
diciendo que podría prescindir de  
un poco capaz, inestable, corriendo por la boca_**

**_Así que estoy rompiendo esto y todo lo demás entre  
yo y lo que quiero hacer, en pedazos  
Te estoy desgarrando a ti y a todo lo demás entre  
tú y yo a la memoria_**

**_Ahora soy más fuerte incluso después de todo lo que hiciste  
Todavía vivo y pateando  
Estoy mejor ahora, estoy despierto  
Ahora puedo ver, todo delante de mí (ahora)  
Ahora soy más fuerte incluso después de todo lo que hiciste  
Todavía vivo y pateando  
Estoy mejor ahora, estoy despierto  
Ahora puedo ver, todo delante de mí (ahora)_**

**_Ahora, si hubieras esperado un segundo  
no te sentirías tan segundo  
En el momento en que te puse primero  
empeoró la situación  
Porque quieres aprovechar y controlar las cosas  
que consigo mantener bajo control  
como, mi felicidad, mi familia, y toda mi música  
Lo tenías todo  
Elegiste abusar de ella_**

**_Así que estoy rompiendo esto y todo lo demás entre  
yo y lo que quiero hacer, en pedazos  
Te estoy desgarrando a ti y a todo lo demás entre  
tú y yo a la memoria_**

**_Ahora soy más fuerte incluso después de todo lo que hiciste  
Todavía vivo y pateando  
Estoy mejor ahora, estoy despierto  
Ahora puedo ver, todo delante de mí (ahora)  
Ahora soy más fuerte incluso después de todo lo que hiciste  
Todavía vivo y pateando  
Estoy mejor ahora, estoy despierto  
Ahora puedo ver, todo delante de mí (ahora)_**

**_¿Qué me pasa?  
¿Quieres saber qué me pasa?  
Podría preguntarte exactamente lo mismo  
¿Qué me pasa?  
¿Quieres saber qué me pasa?  
Podría preguntarte exactamente lo mismo  
Yo tengo mi opinión y tú tienes la tuya  
No tienes que gustarte la mía, porque no me gusta la tuya  
Yo tengo mi opinión y tú tienes la tuya  
No tienes que gustarte la mía, porque no me gusta la tuya_**

**_¿Qué te pasa?  
Quiero saber qué te pasa  
y por qué esto no tiene sentido para ti  
¿Qué te pasa?  
Quiero saber qué te pasa  
y por qué esto no tiene sentido para ti_**

**_Ahora soy más fuerte incluso después de todo lo que hiciste  
Todavía vivo y pateando  
Estoy mejor ahora, estoy despierto  
Ahora puedo ver, todo delante de mí (ahora)  
Ahora soy más fuerte incluso después de todo lo que hiciste  
Todavía vivo y patear (woooah)  
Estoy mejor ahora, estoy despierto  
Ahora puedo ver, todo delante de mí (ahora)_**

**_Ahora lo veo todo  
delante de mí (ahora)  
Ahora lo veo todo  
delante de mí (ahora)_**

Narrador: en eso la fanaticada se exalto, y en muchos las ganas de pelear se dispararon más entre el público y los participantes.

Plataforma 1:

SIIII; SSSIIII, ¡ESTO ES EMOCIONANTE! (grito el luchador Saw Paing)

Oh, es bueno ver que alguien también tiene esa emoción para este evento (le dijo Naito Guy), en ambos arde la llama de la juventud, el destino nos ha puesto en un lugar donde nuestros caminos se crucen (dijo la bestia verde dando su pose de chico bueno)

Plataforma 7:

Ya empezó ese inconsciente, esto no es diversión, sino una misión (dijo Kakashi con un suspiro)

Esto es una payasada, es un espectáculo más que un torneo de guerreros y más si están esos gritones (dijo Gaolang, pero fue escuchado por Kakashi)

Kakashi: de por casualidad conoces al gritón que está en esa otra plataforma (dijo de forma muy convincente para hacerse conocer)

Golang: por desgracia, el gritón de ahí es mi autonombrado rival (dijo con decepción)

Kakashi: no puede ser, el cabeza de coco a su lado es también mi auto nombrado rival, el destino no ha unido para esto (aunque lo dijo con una actitud muy seco, parece ser que una alianza sea había formado, pero no era a única)

Plataforma 2:

Recuerda si sobrevives a esto y ganas el torneo, podrás casarte con mi hermana, aunque yo te cuidare aunque esto es muy divertido para mí, jajajaja (rio Raian Kure el clan de asesinos Kure, a Ohma Tokita)

Ohma: que yo no me quiero casar con nadie, no me molestes, demonios porque te gane esa vez (dijo con molestia en su rostro calentándose por la vergüenza)

En las gradas:

"OHMA, ¡TU VAS GANAR! (grito Karla Kure, la eterna acosadora a Ohma), mira Fusui, ahí está mi Ohma a que no es guapo" AAAAHHHHH (dijo mientras gritaba como toda una fan enamorada)

Fusui: pues sí, pero Raian, ¿no lo atacara? (dijo extrañada la joven mujer del clan Kure)

Elena: no lo creo, además Raian se lo prometió a Karla si se enfrenta a él, se rendirá ante él, ¿pero por qué?

Karla: es porque yo sé un secreto y él lo ayudara quiera o no (dijo maliciosamente)

En el placo de Naruto:

Naruto: así que él es Ohma Tokita, el que venció a Kiryu Setsuna, debo hablar con él.

Tsunade: es porque eres el heredero del estilo Koei por la derrota de Setsuna (dijo con interés)

Naruto: no mamá, pero es por otra cosa.

Narrador: así se empezó a dar alianzas en las plataformas, Shao Khan incluso participaba confiado de poder vencer este torneo aun sin usar su magia, aun con el apoyo de Shan Tsung y otros esbirros a los que revivió y que alguna vez lo sirvieron como Milena y Kuang Shi, incluso a Rain, Goro, Shiva, Motaro.

Aun después de ese asunto de las líneas temporales, antes de volver a enfrentarse a los humanos de esa dimensión que Raiden protege, decidió ganar terreno y ejércitos en esta dimensión extraña para él, donde se dice que los demonios más poderosos moran y era así, por eso los dioses no se arriesgaban a entra a ese mundo.

Ahora Koto dio el anuncio, del emperador, ahora Naruto daría un discurso antes de que empiecen las eliminatorias al mismo tiempo, lo cual lleno de curiosidad a todos, ya que todos los que moraban en el imperio sabían de su pasado y origen y por una petición de él, ellos guardaran su identidad hasta que acabe la celebración del aniversario del imperio.

Ahora se ponía de pie, él tenía su túnica de emperador, y su sombrero que no dejo ver su cabello algo largo, tenía una máscara ambu de un zorro oscuro, Hinata tenía una máscara de un lobo plateado y Tsunade tenía de una zorra dorada, luego empezó a hablar.

Naruto: ¡Gente del Imperio Oscuro!, ¡visitantes de otras tierras y aliados!, les doy las gracias por estar aquí, el día de hoy, celebramos las fiestas de muestro tercer año como un imperio, sufrimos, lloramos, sangramos, nos esforzamos, pero todos los territorios que nos forman como continente, nos hace hermanos y hermanas.

Las guerras entre nosotros cayeron, todos los seres vivientes respiran libertad, sabemos lo que vale, sabemos lo que costo, Hueco mundo, donde nada vive y solo reaparecen las almas vacías, encontró su felicidad y su paz.

La sociedad de alma, ya no caza solos y sin apoyo a las almas y criaturas que afectan el equilibrio de la vida, los chamanes hermanos viven en armonía con la sociedad y enseñan a vivir con la naturaleza, los Magos negros, Genómidos viven pacíficamente con los Sayajines de la montaña Paos.

Los Orcos, Elfos, Enanos, Trolles y Yokais ya resolvieron sus conflictos con otras especies, los humanos aprenden de otras especies a ser tolerantes y entender que nadie es superior a nadie, y que se debe tener un trato preferencial para nadie, la paz es algo efímero, pero depende de cada uno mantenerla, estos torneos, es en memoria de aquellos que pelearon por ello, que empiece las batallas.

Que los dioses de la guerra y las peleas miren estos eventos y deseen participar, que la sangre de los contrincante arda, que el deseo de hacer más fuerte aparezca y que aplaste sus miedo y dudas a lo que quieras, ¡QUE COMIENCE LOS TORNEOS!

Narrador: así empezó los torneos, los árbitros se pusieron en las arenas y los clones ayudantes también, todos miraron el inicio con unas gotas de sudor, al mirar la señal que daría Naruto con la mano al bajarla para el comienzo.

Plataforma 1:

La batalla comenzó, entre todos, se dio la pelea, Gaolang y Kakashi se aliaron en combate, aunque no eran los únicos, otros participantes también se aliaron entre sí, pero no eran rival para el dúo, pero en un instante, cuando el árbitro Merlin y los clones contaban que 73 ya habían sido noqueados otra figura apareció, era un hombre un poco más grande que el raikage.

Era Zangief, el ciclón rojo, girando sobre su eje noqueaba a mucho, pero al encontrase con Kakashi fue un combate de velocidad contra fuerza, al final Kakashi fue noqueado por la llave Ultimate Atomic Buster.

El shinobi copia cayo, Zangief empezó a darse aires de supremacía pero ese fue su error, él fue noqueado por un golpe casi mortal, era el campeón, Son Goku, de un solo golpe como a los demás que lo enfrentaron, salió volando de la plataforma el luchador cosaco, al final, por decisión de Merlin, solo Gaolang y Son Goku pasan la eliminatoria.

Plataforma 2:

Raian y Ohma pasaron, pero estaban molidos por pelear contra otros de tal forma que no creyeron que sobrevivirían, se sorprendieron por el poder de los Youkais, incluso vencieron a unos Orcos y Onis practicantes de Artes Marciales, incluso vencieron a Mileena y Kitana del grupo de Shao Kahn.

En esa plataforma estaba también Cammy y Killer B, donde ella peleo con el pero en el momento de que ella le dio unos golpes con las piernas, ella le quito un sello secreto, el sello era para que perdiera la memoria, "B" paro en seco después de recordarla a ella.

El moreno rapero se rindió y ella también, y ambos se fueron a retomar el tiempo perdido, porque cuando "B" estuvo ahí ella era su guardaespaldas, claro Cammy y se interesó en el moreno porque él se quedaba en su departamento y lo fue conociendo de forma intima, digamos que Cammy confeso a amigas que descubrió el mito de los morenos de piel oscura.

"B" se interesó en ella porque además de tener un cuerpo de infarto, a ella le gustaba su estilo de música, además de tener una figura de 90, 60, revienta, así se fueron a tener un sexo loco de reencuentro, ahora Ohma y Raian no estuvieron mal por su liberación de ambos, el árbitro que los declaro vencedores fue Izobu.

Plataforma 3:

En esa plataforma había un sujeto, vestía como guerrero del camino, con cuero y botas, era Kenshiro, el maestro de un continente destruido, de un continente arrasado por las guerras tecnológicas, era el maestro de Hokuto Shinken (El puño divino de la estrella del norte)

Un arte marcial que destruye el cuerpo de sus oponentes de manera grotesca, por suerte Kenshiro no era un psicópata, pero este era un ring especial, tristemente la mayoría de los criminales están ahí, como el 80 por ciento de los criminales participantes de este torneo, sería el destino ya que había alguien que compartía su devoción de justicia de forma enfermiza, Akoya Seishu, el policía psicópata, por separado ambos vencieron a varios, solo quedaron unos criminales.

En eso, un gigante de unos 5 metros ataco a Kenshiro, luego Kenshiro le dijo: "omae wa mou shindeiru" y este respondió: NANI! , luego de eso la cabeza del criminal exploto, lo cual no fue televisado por el control de calidad porque había niños viendo el torneo, al final ambos justicieros pasaron por la decisión de King como árbitro.

Plataforma 4:

Quienes los que pasaron fueron Shang Tsung y Kyo Kusanagi, por separado pelaron contra varios peleadores de renombre, incluso cayeron personajes conocidos como amigos de Kyo como Goro, Shingo y Benimaru contra él, con su estilo de Kempo Kusanagi.

Shang Tsung se deleitaba pensando que robaría almas pero no conto que el árbitro, la gran Matatabi se lo impediría con la amenaza de quemarlo con sus llamas azules lo cual lo hizo soltando su instinto asesino que hizo que el brujo se arrodille.

En eso en su plataforma Shao Khan se dio cuenta de que ellos eran muy poderosos, lo cual lo empezó hacer dudar de este intento de conquista, ambos pasaron pero Shang Tsung se ganó el odio de la Gata de fuego fauto.

Plataforma 5:

Aquí Raditz era el que dominaba, el Sayajin no le costó perdonar a Vegeta y a Goku, ya que en el otro mundo encontró a sus padres, su madre lo regaño, aunque ellos lo iban a ver al infierno ya que solo una vez al año podían ir los del cielo a ver a los del infierno.

El y Nappa se prometieron que si salían de ahí harían lo que sea para no volver, años después vino la resurrección de ambos, ahora se mantenía entrando con su mujer, la sexy androide genio, que ayudo a construir máquinas de gravedad para que aumente su fuerza.

Raditz domino, pero como siempre había una piltrafa escondida, Sasuke Uchiha, esa cucaracha se escondió toda la pelea, así el Sayayijin venció a 214 personas cuando Raditz está por dejar al último, el Uchiha salto sobre él, en un ataque cobarde pero, Raditz lo atrapo por el cuello y lo ahorcaba.

El árbitro, Choumei detuvo al sayajin, ya que el que no había vencido al último sino se rindió del miedo, por el sayajin despendía una fuerza demostrada por la ira, en eso Raditz dejo de lado al Uchiha porque le dijo que no valía la pena .

Raditz le dio un golpe en el estómago que lo hizo vaciar el estómago por ambas salidas, la de entrada y salida siendo visto por todo el mundo siendo la mofa del todo el público siendo humillado frente a todos, incluso Itachi se avergonzaba de ese hecho, incluso su madre, Mikoto lo vio y no sabía su reír o disgustarse con el sayajin, pero era seguro que Naruto y Hinata se reían como locos con el pequeño Zen y Bills que comían dulces.

Plataforma 6:

En esta plataforma so dio una brutal enfrentamiento entre grandes figuras de la lucha libre se dieron el gusto de pelear amenamente sin cuartel, grandes figuras como Ángel, Mika Rainbow, King, el Blaze, Billy Reiley, Craig Murdok, Birdie, Hakan, Raiden Mask, Ramon, Tezoc, Vanessa Lewis, Jeffry McWild, Kanji Igari, Julius Reinhold, pero ninguno de ellos fueron rivales para la suerte de la batalla real.

Algo que el destino puso como capricho, o se le dio la gana, fue que se unieran varios luchadores profesionales en esa plataforma, los amantes de la lucha sea televisada o no, o de pequeños empresas independiente se enfrentaron ahí con más de del 63 por ciento de su estilo.

Fue una lucha digna del espectáculo por que no se limitaron en especial por sus ganadores, Jun Sekibayashi, el ángel de a muerte, un monstruo en el ring y fuera de él, el poderoso Wolf Hawkfield Uzumaki, El lobo, este último pelirrojo como la sangre era hijo de una línea de luchadores de varias generaciones, declarados vencedores por Diane.

Narrador: así las luchas terminaron en los distintos puestos y lugares donde fueron disfrutados por varios maestros marciales o luchadores, sabiendo que la espera por otro torneo no tararía mucho.

Habiendo terminado los combates, los 32 combatientes se enfrentaría entre sí al día siguiente, por ahora todos los demás se podrían retirar y el sorteo de las peleas saldría ahora.

Pelea1: Minato Namikaze contra Tsang Sung

Pelea 2: Gaolang Wongsawat contra _Grimmjow_ Jaegerjaquez

_Pelea 3: Ohma Tokita contra Kaoru Hanayama_

_Pelea 4: Wolf Hawkfield Uzumaki contra Reptile_

_Pelea 5: Sanji contra Kenshiro_

_Pelea 6: Baki Hanma contra Sasuke Uchiha_

_Pelea 7: Kyo Kusanagi contra Raditz_

_Pelea 8: Jun Sekibayashi contra Shao Kahn_

_Pelea 9: Ryu contra Iori Yagami_

_Pelea 10: Kurutsuchi contra Chun-Li_

_Pelea 11: Príncipe Goro contra Jinbei_

_Pelea 12: Doppo Orochi contra Reiko_

_Pelea 13:_ _Yoroizuka Saw Paing_ contra Menma Namikaze

Pelea 14: Akoya Seishu contra Saitama

Pelea 15: Kazama Namikaze contra "A" el Raikage

Pelea 16: Maito Gai contra SonGoku, el campeón

Narrador: así se terminó las eliminatorias, los shinobis del continente elemental quedaron asombrados de los luchadores, muchos shinobis que entraron al torneo fueron eliminados incluso Kurenai Yui que demostró su mejoría física, pero no fue rival para Chun-Li en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Algunos fueron humillado como Orochimaru que recibió una paliza y luego una descalificación por parte de Doppo Orochi y Kurama ya que en medio de la ira por ser apaleado uso un jutsu y casi fue asesinado de varios golpes con energía demoniaca al sanin serpiente.

Incluso Sakura Haruno fue puesta en ridículo pues recibió una humillación por parte de Saitama que de un golpe ella salió volando pero de alguna manera, por cada cinco metros que ella volaba iba perdiendo una prenda de su cuerpo, es decir, no sé si era posible, pero paso y estaba grabado en vídeo y fue visto por el mundo entero.

Aunque otros grandes maestros quedaron fuera, como Jin Kazama, Akira Yuki, Tifa Lockhart, Pickle, Kaioh Retsu, Ken Masters, Zell Dincht y otros que no participarían, pero otro solo eran observadores como el maestro de Hinata, Bang, el colmillo de plata que fue instruido por ella a mejorar su puño suave de una forma más que fluida como el agua.

Los maestros del _Ryozanpaku que no se molestaron al ver a Kenichi perder contra Kyo Kusanagi, ya que para ellos su amado y joven discípulo aún debe seguir progresando, aunque eso no implica que deben subir su nivel ya que si no lo hace el venerable Hayato Furinji no lo dejara casarse con su nieta Miu._

_Akatsuki no participo en este evento, ya que ninguno de sus miembros posee un taijtsu salvo por Orochimaru que pese a las advertencias sufrió mucho dolor y humillaciones, Shisui no entro en esto, ya que al igual que Itachi entrarían en el tercero._

_Así todos se retiraron, los que pasaron recibieron bonos como cupones para cenas para 10 y barriles de bebidas validas en la cuidad durante el torneo, pero las cosas no serían fáciles ya que sabe cómo piensa sus enemigos y no tendrá piedad con ninguno de ellos porque los aplastara._

_Nota:_

_-Perdón, se malogro mi computadora y se perdió mis archivos, material de lectura y referencias y más, no pude arreglarlo antes por el asunto del Coronavirus, pero todo este bien._

_-Los nombres salen de distintos juegos y series como ya dije, si deseas ver como son solo busca sus imágenes._

_-Seguiré subiendo mis otras series sin dejar ninguna, promesa._

_\- El nombre del título del capítulo sale de la canción Alive and Kicking del grupo Nopoint, escúchala y disfrútala._


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo**_** 7: Derrama sangre al fuego**_

_**Narrador:**__ en los aposentos de los visitantes de otra dimensión, se habían reunido solo para sentir la ira de su maestro y líder, Shao Khan, él estaba en un estado de furia, muchos de su guerreros fueron derrotados fácilmente, sabía que no sería fácil, pero pensaba aun en la victoria del primer torneo._

_Shao Kahn: en nombre de todo el caos, no puedo creer que fueron tan débiles, debería devorar sus almas como castigo por perder, Shiva, Milena, Kintaro, Kanon, Sindel y tu Kuan Shi, fuiste el peor en caer vencido por un ridículo en piyama y con capa, AHHHHH (gruño de ira)_

_Tsang Tsung: mi señor, siendo sinceros, este primer torneo solo es para utilizar arte marciales, los cuales solos los que pasamos podemos usar fácilmente pero, los demás como Kuan Shi y Milenna no, ellos utilizan otras artes o armas mi señor._

_Goro: es verdad mi señor, nosotros podremos ganar este torneo, en su nombre, además de su brillante decisión de traer a la vida a algunos antes de ir por el Earthrealm y aquí podremos conseguir más tropas leales para usted._

_Kuan Shi: así es mi señor, hemos notado personas con deseo de poder, poder que podríamos darles para asegurar su lealtad a usted y luego usarlos para destruir a Raiden y sus fuerzas (dijo arrodillándose para mostrar dominación total contra él gran Kahn)_

Shao Kahn: uhhh…. Si, podrían ser de utilidad, muchos de ellos huelen a codicia, podrían serme útiles, por ahora solo nos mantendremos sin llamar la atención e integrémonos comunicar con ellos, Noob Saibot, (en eso la entidad oscura apareció mostrando respetos al gigante conquistador)

Quiero que vigiles a los que han pasado en este torneo, mira a sus aliados, también a sus enemigos o a los que mencionan que desean poder, de ser posible en un futuro los reclutare para usarlos para seguir mis conquistas (luego de decir esto solo reía con su sonrisa maquiavelica)

_Narrador: Shao Kahn, conquistador de mundos y responsable de la casi aniquilación de su mundo, produjo algo llamado el Armagedón, pero no contó con la astucia de Raiden que altero las líneas de tiempo dándose una nueva oportunidad recibiendo sus monerías de cuando empezó todo contra Eathrealm. _

Pero el dios del rayo no contó que Shao Kahn también recibió sus propios recuerdos, intentando cambiar los hechos como lo haría el dios, por ello tomo la decisión de conquistar este mundo, el mundo de las guerras y caos por Yokais, un mundo conectado con el verdadero mundo de los demonios, el mundo del Shonenverse.

_Shonenverse, así se le conoce a este mundo, esta dimensión, donde los demonios más fuertes se enfrentan entre sí, donde los seres que viven desean hacerse más fuerte, donde los dioses de este universo aman los combates, donde el deseo del más fuerte prevalece aun a costa de la naturaleza pasiva o agresiva._

_En el palacio del imperio:_

_Narrador: ahora se llevaba la reunión con un invitado especial, el dios de la destrucción Bills y su ángel guardián Whis estaban ahí hablando con Naruto y sus generales y su corte, claro también algunos aliados y reyes de ese mundo, ya que muchos fueron avisados de la amenaza del otro mundo y se prepararon para cualquier cosa._

_En la reunión estaba Naruto y su familia con su consejo, es decir Hinata, Tsunade y Kurama, sus padres adoptivos como ministra de salud y primer ministro, Hinata era la ministra de asuntos internos y externos._

_Anko e Iruka estaban ahí, eran la jefa de interrogación y el ministro de educación, Tayuya y Kimimaru, eran consejeros de guerra y además generales de sus fuerzas, Makoto Shishio era el general supremo del ejército, Aoshi Shinomori era el jefe de seguridad e interna de palacio y fuerzas shinobis._

_Sadojima Hoji, era el ministro de economía y finanzas del imperio, Heidern era el líder de las fuerzas velicas, Furion Stromrage era líder de los druidas y elfos de la noche, era también el ministro de agricultura y fauna y flora, Doctor Bosconobitch, ministro de desarrollo científico, Isabela Valentine, jefa de alquimia y artes oscuras del imperio._

_Como representantes de zonas de o países del imperio están Garnet Von Alexandros, reina de Alexandria, Hao Asakura, rey de los shamanes, Hildegard Von Krone, reina de Wolfkrone, Duque Cid de Linblum, Vegeta Saiyaking, líder de la montaña Paos, Trall, representante de la Orda y Durotar, Matrona, líder del clan los gigantes de Megadozer, Mathias Cronqvist, amo de Valaquia y rey de los Vampiros, Gallon líder de los licántropos de las zonas boscosas, Morrigan Aensland la regentes los súcubos y representante del rey de los demonios._

_Goliath, líder de las Gárgolas, Roy Mustang líder de Amestris y líder del ejército de alquimistas Imperiales, ahora los aliados del imperio, eran los principales miembros de la corte los reunidos ahí, representando a otros reinos como:_

Viola Riku, proveniente junto con Fukaboshi y Vivi Nefertari de otras islas en la Grand Line, estaban como representantes del nuevo gobierno mundial y países aliados al imperio oscuro, Silver Fang representante de la una sociedad de héroes en un continente lejano donde nacieron de forma extraña monstruos que atacan a los ciudadanos.

_Monkey D. Luffy, rey de los piratas y representante de la alianza de los emperadores del mar, Edea y Cid Kramer, líderes y representantes de los SEEDS, Los 4 líderes de las ramas Uzumaki con Jian, el Uzukage de sus fuerzas shinobis del país de Uzushiogakure, entre otros de rangos importante para esta ocasión y la empezó la reunión._

_Naruto: como sabrán nuestros retadores han participado y los enviados del conquistador Shao Khan mostraron talento en muchos combates, puede que hayan perdido en los combates cuerpo a cuerpo, pero no quiere decir que sean débiles, muchos de sus mejores combatientes no pasaron en esta ronda._

_Kimimaru: hay que ser realistas, según Raiden no podremos perder si los emparejamos para que peleen con ciertos rivales directamente, pero va en contra el sorteo de nuestro torneo, sería una infracción de nuestras reglas._

_Anko: es cierto, ellos respetan nuestras reglas, como mínimo debemos respetar nuestras reglas por el acuerdo que están cumpliendo, además, debemos tener fe en nuestro peleadores y guerreros._

_Trall: es verdad lo que dices, pero, ¿Cómo podremos creer que ellos seguirán cumpliendo? Sabemos que Khan cumple su palabra, pero sus subordinados siempre susurran a sus oídos, y cuando las serpientes susurran a los oídos a los más honorables, son corrompidos por males más grandes._

_Vegeta: ¿acaso no tiene confianza en sus guerreros?, Vergüenza para ustedes._

_Shishio: no es desconfianza, si falláramos, ¿qué medidas debemos tomar?_

_Raiden: como saben, Shao Khan tiene derecho a invadir su mundo, pero las reglas no evitan que ustedes se pueden defender, eso puede ser su mejor ventaja si es que pierden cualquiera de sus 3 torneos._

_Aunque, conociendo a Shao Kahn, él no lo volvería intentar, después de todo desea el Realmworld, más que nada por la tecnología que le permite el moverse a otros planetas._

Bills: jajajajaja jajaja (se rió el dios de la destrucción al saber que Shao Khan deseaba esa tecnología)

_Realmente quiere esa tecnología, pero creo que se llevara un susto ya que esa tecnología existe en este universo, de hecho, en este planeta hay esa tecnología._

_Vegeta: de hecho, los Sayajines poseemos esa tecnología junto a otros seres para viajar de planeta a planeta, incluso hay seres en este universo conocido como la patrulla galáctica que cuidan y atrapan a criminales en todo el universo, incluso contratan el servicio de los sayajines y otros guerreros el imperio._

_Fang: incluso la sociedad a la que pertenezco posee una tecnología por un conquistador de otro mundo nos atacó y lo vencimos._

_Garnet: en nuestro poder tenemos una nave que nos perite viajar por nosotros mundos, la obtuvimos por un científico de otro mundo llamado Garland que creo a los Genominos que están basados en los sayajines y sus genes._

_Luffy: ¿¡eh!? Es por eso que también son fuertes como Yitan._

_Ivy: si, pero no nos desviemos del asunto, si llegamos perder debemos tener listas las fuerzas armadas en su totalidad._

_Bills: no será necesario, la calidad de los participantes de este torneo, por lo menos del imperio oscuro es muy alta, supera a las fuerzas de ese papanatas que se cree conquistador, Freezer era más fuerte, no creo que pasa la segunda ronda, todos ellos en especialmente el tal Shao Khan (dijo mientras comía una fuente de gelatina roja ya que había unos miembros que comían una cena personalizada)_

_Shishio: aun así, más vale estar preparados, no solo por los visitantes de la otra dimensión sino del otro continente, o me equivoco, Kurama-sama._

_Kurama: es verdad, pero todos ellos están bajo vigilancia, solo un camino por el infierno puede hacer cambiar a los humanos, así lo vivieron los humanos de este continente. _

_Los del continente elemental tendrán que pasar un infierno si algún día desean progresar, los que vivieron en la gran línea vieron en si la maldad de los que tenían poder por sus esclavos, recuerdan la alianza de los Tenryubitos con Marshall D. Teach, justo atacaron en el primer torneo y sus castigos por querer romper nuestra paz, la idea del infierno no se compara con su castigo._

_Luffy: aunque estoy muy agradecido por lo que se me regalo y me pone en deuda con contigo Naruto, "Emperador Oscuro" (dijo el pirata con una sonrisa)_

_Naruto: míralo como un regalo de un amigo a otro, o más bien, de un hermano a otro, "Rey de los piratas" (En eso ambos rieron sacando gotas a los demás presentes por esa conducta tan infantil entre ellos)_

Aunque ya los investigue con el clan Uzumaki, si se tiene que lidiar con ellos, yo mismo lo haré, si alguna aldea o país debe caer por su deseo egoísta, seré yo el que se manche de sangre (dijo el joven emperador)

_Goliath: Naruto-san, no es necesario que cargue con esa respon…. (pero fue callado con un gesto de la mano de Naruto) _

_Naruto: estoy proponiendo alianzas con los países más fuertes para evitar que se derrame sangre, aunque habrá que destruir dos o tres países que se alzaran contra nosotros y alguna que otra organización._

_Narrador: Ese día, fue una masacre, los Tenryubiitos, aunque el mundo se les opuso, solo sus mascotas amaestradas en un sistema ya corrupto con miedo al cambio o se negaban al cambio, pues una tripulación de piratas se negó a doblegarse solo por su concepto de libertad, se unió a un grupo de revolucionarios y países que se pusieron en contra, pudieron derrocarlos incluso con la ayuda Imperio Oscuro, unos seis meses después los vestigios de esa calaña decidió dar un golpe._

Lograron aliarse con el ex-younko, Marshall D. Teach, y las pocas fuerzas que el quedaron después de su batalla contra Luffy y aliados e intentaron conquistar el continente oscuro, pero esa fue su perdición, los invasores cayeron contra las fuerzas del imperio, los Tenryubiitos fueron tomados como esclavos, o mas bien como prisioneros condenados a trabajo forzados, la mayoría de las fuerzas fueron los afortunados.

Es decir, la mayoría de las fuerzas fueron eliminados en especial, el capitán pirata Teach, aunque Luffy lo vencido, Naruto lo remato poniendo fin a su existencia, claro el imperio obtuvo un pequeño botín de guerra, algunos barcos, esclavos/prisioneros, armas, su fortuna que llevaban consigo pues no tenían una base en tierra firme ninguna de las facciones invasoras.

Pero Naruto obtuvo algo interesante, de hecho 3 cosas importantes, la cual se quedo con una, otra para su esposa y otro fue regalado a Luffy para dársela a otra persona apreciada para el, en fin, ese día el mundo aprendió que el Imperio Oscuro era un peso pesado.

_En los aposentos de los shinobis del continente elemental._

_Narrador: cada pueblo meditaba las consecuencias de las eliminatorias, aunque las aldeas pequeñas no mandaron los 30 participantes por lo menos mandaron 10 para los torneos._

Kumo tendría una cena entre el Raikage con el emperador para formar una alianza para el día de mañana, el objetivo era estar en paz por el asunto de los Bijuu liberados, sabían que el imperio se consagraría con las grandes aldeas para que olviden el asunto de los bijuus, era conveniente, era mejor que no haya ningún bijuu que otra aldea o secta o organización los tenga a todos, aunque Yujito le contó que fue salvada por su padre, que era Yujiro Hamma Uzumaki.

_Ya que Yujiro era de esos que deseaba tener una prole grande para poder tener un combate contra su sangre, aunque el se retiro de eso en el primer torneo después de perder contra Baki, su hijo después de este despertó al demonio en su espalda, fue a buscar a sus hijos en todo el mundo, Yujito era una de ellos._

Ella acepto ser parte de su vida, acercándose a el y siendo entrenada, su cuerpo de mujer era muy marcado aun después de la liberación de Matatabi, de hecho, Yujiro estaba pensando en tener un hijo con la gata, haber si esta vez, tenia un hijo mas poderoso que Baki, aunque Matatabi seria su primer demonio y ellas eran muy agresivas en especial las felinas.

Aunque El Raikage "A" estaba interesado en las propuestas, sabia que recibiría una gran oferta por dejar en paz a los 2 bijuus, lo cual se hacia una carga pesada, no es que odiara a Killer B y Yujito, sino por el asunto de Akatsuki y el peligro a esos dos que eran importante para el, ahora esta tranquilo, aunque todos en sus aposentos se estremecía por los gemidos de Killer B con la Killer Bee, que irónico es la referencia de la casualidad.

Los de Konoha se reunieron y pensaron lo que paso en el día, el zorro era libre, Naruto esta ahí, vivo, aunque no lo podrían encontrar, pero el mismo Shikamaru y Shikaku dieron su teoría frente a los veteranos y a los padres del mencionado emperador.

Shikaku: lo pensé, desde que supimos que el zorro dejo el cuerpo del chico, aunque lo pienso, debiste ser mas astuto y revisar el sello, ya que esto es tu responsabilidad.

_Kushina: no te pedimos que nos recrimines, sino que nos digas donde puede estar mi hijo (menciono la madre desnaturalizada)_

Shikamaru: que problemático, piénsenlo, se dice que el tal Kurama es el padre adoptivo del emperador, no es cierto, el emperador tiene el apoyo total Uzushiogakure, según la lógica simplista, es el emperador es Naruto (en eso los enemistados contra Naruto se rieron con los viejos del consejo)

Sasuke: de verdad, deberías ser comediante (dijo secándose una lagrima)

_Shisui: eres un estúpido Sasuke-chan, piensas que aquel que te pateo el trasero y te trajo de vuelta a la aldea se quedaría estancado como tu lo hicistes (menciono el Uchiha)_

Kazama: es posible, tendrían la misma estatura, complexión, incluso es rubio como nosotros o por lo menos sus mechones que se pueden ver en su cabeza, seriamos estúpidos sino nos diéramos cuenta de la verdad, interesante (en eso pensaron que de los atuendos salían sus cabellos rubios los cual les dejo a boca abierta)

_Omura: dicen que que uno de nosotros es el regente de esta tierra (dijo pensativo el anciano codicioso)_

_Shikamaru: eres un asco anciano, ¿crees que Naruto se considera uno de los suyos? (le dijo con asco y molestia al anciano)_

_Koharu: ¿como te atreves mocoso?, Shikaku, pon en cintura a tu hijo (dijo la anciana)_

Minato: tranquilos todos, si es Naruto debemos, debemos ganar, hacerle ver que lo sentimos para que vuelva con nosotros (pero en eso unos aplausos sarcásticos sonaron en un lado de la habitación haciéndolos girar y ver a Kurenai con molestia)

_Kurenai: bravo, bien pensado y después puedes comprarle un helado, y salir a una feria ganar peluches, después deberían comprase camisetas iguales que digan "la familia mas unida y perfecta" (dijo con sarcasmo)_

Shisui: enserio, de verdad son tontos, dime crees que un hombre se unirá aun reino y deje a su imperio, mas importante, crees que el los perdone, el dejaría a su imperio que lo ama por Konoha, no lo creo.

Minato: la verdad es que tengo un plan y mis planes son siempre perfectos y empiezo mañana además quiero que hagan algo, en mi primera pelea (dijo con alegría)

Narrador: asi cada uno se hizo de sus ideas con las palabras de Minato, pero esto seria informado a Naruto después de todos el tiene sus espías en todos lados en especial en las naciones elementales.

Al día siguiente, todos se levantaron y se prepararon en sus aposentos, los peleadores estaban listos para esto, en especial los residentes del imperio, al dar las 8 de la mañana, todos estaban ya en el estadio, todos estaban ubicados en sus sitios, los participantes estaban preparados, en eso Koto apareció a dar su presentación.

Koto: bienvenidos todos, soy su encantadora Koto, su anunciadora, conmigo esta un panel de expertos de las artes marciales y el combate, primero esta desde La Montaña Paos, un anunciador legendario y uno de los mejores comentaristas del mundo, Surasai (en eso el rubio amigo de Son Goku saludo al publico haciendo malabares con el micrófono)

_Tambien esta presente la comentarista invitada de la asociación Kengan Katahara Sayaka y también su compañero el maestro del Xing Yi Quang modificado, Jerry Tyson (en eso ambos mencionados saludaron al publico)_

Para completar el grupo de expertos, el conocedor mas respetable de los respetables de las artes marciales, el señor Mitsunari Tokugawa junto con el ídolo de pop y comentarista, una luchadora tan buena como cantante Athena Asimiya, juntos vamos estar comentado trayendo.

Surasai: asi es, estamos como representantes de cadenas televisivas y países o entidades para el deleite de los fanáticos de este mundo.

Narrador: en eso, en las gradas del estadio los grupos estaban separados, los de las aldeas estaban dispersos por que no estaban en el valle de las plantas gigante, los de Konoha no se separaron ya que a ellos se le regalos entradas por participar y están enumeradas por asientos.

Luego los participantes de la primera pelea entraron, Minato Namikaze contra Shang Tsung, la expectativa esta muy reservada, los shinobis del continente elemental no impresionaban para nada, pero los del imperio conocían el estilo y su poder por informes y observaciones, lo que les importaban era como pelearía el hechicero, su estilo, asi empezó.

Pelea 1:

Minato ataco inmediatamente, ataco usando taijutsu, quería ganar de un solo golpe, Shang esquivaba, los primeros golpes, luego el hechicero quiso hacer una barrida, pero no pudo derribar al Kage, Minato dio varios saltos esquivando las patadas y los saltos del hechicero que no le daba tregua.

Luego Shang Tsung logro realizar un llaveo por la espalda luego de escapar de unos golpes, mientras estaba siendo ahorcado, entonces Minato activo su doujutsu en sus 3 aspas, Minato empezó a dominar el combate, al final, Minato noqueo al hechicero con un agarre lanzándolo al piso noqueando con una barrida golpeando la cabeza de este de lleno.

Kurama era el arbitro de esta pelea al levantar la mano de Minato para declararlo vencedor sucedió algo, Minato activo su Kotoamatsukami, al parecer al entender que Naruto era su hijo lo activo, el Mangekyo dándole esa habilidad monstruosa, por so no dejo que Shisui salga de su prisión para que lo entrene para usarlo bien y aprovecho para hacer el intercambio de ojos con Kazama, una habilidad que en si era una maldición, la maldición para quedarse ciegos en el futuro.

En eso Minato le dice, ¿dime zorro donde esta mi hijo? Menciono el Kage, pero Kurama empezó a reírse "jajajaja enserio crees que con esos ojos puedes controlarme", en eso Kurama como aun tenia a Minato con el brazo levantado le dio un puntapié en el estomago y luego lo lanzo cayendo unos metros de ahí.

En eso una mujer con una mascara de cuervo y un uniforme shinobi le puso un shokuto en el cuello y un hombre con una armadura y una gran Katana (la armadura era Artorias del Abismo del juego DarkSouls) que apuntaba a su estomago, Minato se sintió impotente ante el ataque, ni se dio cuentas con su sharingan, pero vio que la mujer de la mascara de cuervo se activaron ojos sharingan congelándolo en el acto.

Kurama: creíste que no tomo medidas contra tus ojos asquerosos que me atormento tu maldita estirpe, estúpido, esto es una declaración de guerra para mi (pero eso Naruto hablo sin dejar de mostrar su verdadero yo a todos)

Naruto: Shinobi extranjero, debimos pensar mas en invitarlos a estos eventos por lo que vemos es que seras aniquilado tu y los tuyos, pero no contamos con tiempo, asi que te haremos una sentencia justa, cuando acabe estos torneos, tu pelearas por tu vida contra un guerrero que escogeremos para que luches, si ganas será libre si pierdes seras ejecutado al instante.

Narrador: en eso el plan de Minato se fue al diablo o eso pensaras, todos los de Konoha quisieron hacer una escena, pero los instintos de muchos guerreros cerca de ellos los intimidaron, haciéndolos caer, en eso de las sombras salieron 6 shinobis con uniformes negros y lo arrastraron a las sombras a sus calabozos.

Un par de enviados del imperio fue a hablar con los de Konoha, era Suichi Minamino y Vincent Valentine, aclararon que por lo que hizo Minato seria asesinado, pero debido a los asuntos de ahora lo dejarían, además deberían estar agradecidos, ya que usualmente uno moriría de inmediato pero el parece que tiene suerte o eso es lo que parece.

Pelea 2:

Gaolang contra Grimmjow, el dúo se miro, Gaolang no tenia miedo, ya había sido apaleado Kanoh Agito, estuvo apunto de sucumbir a la desesperación y el miedo, pero no fue asi, la inspiración de su compañero Sawpaing al no rendirse lo motivo a seguir, pero su oponente, un ser que regreso de la muerte, una cosa rara que sucede solo en los desiertos llamados "Huecomundo" en ese continente.

Un Arrancar, un Hollow, nacido por un vació y oscuridad en el alma, una especie que solo existe en ese lado del universo, una anormalia, quien sabe pues al hacerse mas fuerte los Hollow, se volvían mas humano y estos siempre olvidaban su pasado.

Grimmjow, un amante del combate, quizás sea el único Hollow en entrar en este evento pues el ama usar mas sus puños que su espada y estaba listo, pues no se sentía emocionado desde que se unieron los Hollow para pelear contra los Shinogamis bajo el mandato de Aizen el Shinigami traidor, en eso Koto les dio la orden de comienzo y Meliodas era el arbitro.

Gaolang el dios de la muerte de Mui Tai, lanzo varios golpes sin parecer descordinado dando en zonas especificas, Grimmjow recibió varios golpes sin parecer lastimado y lanzo una patada giratoria a la cabeza de Gaolang, este la esquivo apenas, y lanzo varias patadas a el plexo solar de Grimmjow, pero este tomo la pierna cuando hizo el quinto contacto recibiendo el golpe, pero fue lanzado a fuera del ring a Gaolang.

Gaolang no cayo, hizo un agarre con su mano derecha con el borde usando toda su fuerza, al volver a tomar su equilibrio corrió a su máxima velocidad contra Grimmjow tomando su cabeza y tirándola de frente, dándole un rodillazo con toda su fuerza en la cara, luego lo tomo por la espalda para derivarlo, pero Grimmjow evito el impacto de ese derribe y dio un golpe al piso evitando el daño.

En menos de un segundo, de cabeza sosteniéndose con sus puños en el piso de cabeza, Grimmjow dio varias patadas de cabeza en la espalda y la cabeza de Gaolan con gran fuerza, derribando al dios de a muerte, Gaolang se levanto al conteo de 8 segundos, pero Grimmjow le dio una lluvia de golpes y Gaolang respondió de la misma manera, con el ultimo golpe, Gaolang cayo noqueado.

En el palco VIP:

Metsudo: vaya vaya, ese chico es mas rápido de lo que era contra ti, no te arrepientes de retirar como luchado Kanoh, en un par de años muchos luchadores han progresado, no te tienta.

Kanoh: si, pero si no se derrumba contra este ser, solo evolucionara, eso me divierte (dijo con una sonrisa pasiva)

Nogi: pero no sera el único, Ohma, si ni no es por el clan Kure, el no se hubiera hecho mas fuerte y sanado su cuerpo y no olvides a Takeshi y a los otros que no entraron a este torneo.

En el palco Imperial:

Naruto: Grimmjow se contuvo, increíble.

Ulquiorra: a decir verdad, el no se contuvo físicamente, sino emocionalmente, sino el habría asesinado al boxeador de Mui Thai.

Kyoraku: interesante, es alguien de temer, dime en los otros torneos habrá mas Hollow que participen, será divertido.

Naruto: me imagino que habrá también shinigamis también no es asi.

Narrador:

Así termino el segundo combate, Gaolang se puso de pie y le dio la mano a Grimmjow este por amabilidad le respondió el gesto y ambos dejaron el ring.

Pelea 3:

Ohma: listo, parece que esto no será fácil (dijo mientras boxeaba contra su sombra), y si no es fácil, será divertido; ¿Qué sucede Yamashita Kasuo?

Kasuo: señor Ohma, tenga cuidado, no deseo que….

Ohma: tranquilo, no perderé, mi ambición es ser el mas fuerte, no solo por mi sino por que quiero demostrárselo al mundo.

Rihito: oye insecto, mas te vale no perder y ganar esto, por que, sino no te perdonare, además de lo que me he estado matando entrenado con el viejo de Kuroki, ese viejo es un sádico.

Raian: además, Carla y el viejo no te lo perdonaran, después de todo ella es tu esposa, "cuñado"

Ohma: idiota (dijo con molestia y un pequeño sonrojo y salía a la plataforma)

Minetras tanto en otro lado de la plataforma:

Doppo: oye muchacho, cuídate, además es peligroso siento que de el no hay un demonio, sino un dios iracundo, listo para la batalla, que envidia, que tu primera pelea se con el.

Kaoru: si, estoy listo (en eso se marcho al ring, pero Baki lo detuvo para hablar)

Baki: oye, Kaoru, gana, no te confíes, el es muy fuerte (en eso el mafioso asiente con la cabeza y continúa caminado al ring con su traje y corbata, lo cual era muy raro)

Narrador: ambos se miraron fijamente y cuando Gyuki dio la señal de comienzo ambos tomaron posturas de combate, Hanaya ataco a una gran velocidad a una buena velocidad al igual que Ohma, el Ashura, como le apodaron recibió varios golpes y dio varios también, ninguno se detuvo o frenaba, al contrario, aumentaban la velocidad y fuerza.

Después de varios minutos ambos se separaron, Ohma acelero y dio una patada directa a la cabeza de Hanayama y este atrapo la pierna y el torso de Ohma y los lanzo en una variante suplex frontal, Ohma cayo, pero giro en un segundo sobre sus manos, dándole una patada en la parte de atrás de la rodilla derecha.

Luego Ohma salto y dio varias patadas giratorias horizontales y circulares, pero no contó que Hanayama lo tomaría nuevamente y esta vez sacudiría el cuerpo de Ohma varias veces contra el piso de la arena.

En eso Kaoru Hanayama, el peleador pendenciero, rasgo su ropa quedando desnudo en paños menores, alzo los brazos y dio un grito de guerra, pero, Ohma se puso de pie, tomando su pose de su estilo de pelea, el estilo Niko, salio disparado con un aumento de velocidad dando un codazo al estomago de Hanayama.

Hanayama lo vio levantarse y se dio cuenta que estaba celebrando de antemano su victoria, el no ver el moverse a Ohma lo comprobó, intento responder el ataque, pero al dar un golpe Ohma contraataco con un golpe al mentó y moviéndose mas rápido dando múltiples patadas en el rostro de Hanayama.

Luego logro conectar un par de golpes de suerte, pero su fuerza descomunal lastimo fuertemente las costillas de Ohma, en si Ohma aguanto el dolor, lanzo un gancho al mentón casi noqueando a Hanayama, en eso el poder del demonio en su ser de Hanayama, se manifestó en su mirada dando un grito monstruoso, atacando con golpes capaces de romper el hierro y atacando a Ohma a una gran velocidad.

Le dio varios golpes en las costillas rompiendo sus defensas hecha con sus brazos, pero fue amortiguado con su defensa de sus técnicas de Niko, Adamantino, pero no fue suficiente pues Hanayama empezó a aplicas su carta de triunfo, su agarre Garra de Hierro por el hombro izquierdo por su espalda.

Hombres, guerreros, luchadores, asesino monstruos han caído ante ese agarre mortal de este hombre, pues Hanayama fue bendecido por los dioses por su fuerza innata, pero nacer con una fuerza innata no supera al rey del reino del Ashura.

En eso Ohma uso eso, su "Maegari" o "Avance", la manifestación de una apariencia de un dios furiosos apareció, las venas de su cuerpo aparecieron y sus ojos cambiaron de color, los parámetros de Ohma, cambiaron, en eso ataco a Hanayama, su fuerza y velocidad aumento y emociono a muchos en los palcos y gradas.

Al final Hanayama cayo tras recibir un golpe al mentón noqueandolo esta vez, Gyuki dio la victoria Ohma, el cual desactivo su Avance, dejado las gradas acompañando a Hanayama que lo recogieron en camilla, en eso se topo con Baki, un fuego nació en los ojos de ambos, en Baki nació por el reto de pelear, creyó que el solo vencer a su padre seria lo único, pero es un Hanma.

Los Hanma, eran seres de combate, seres capaces de pelear con los mismos dioses solo por el placer del combate, Yujiro, hijo de Yuchiro Hamma, con una mujer Uzumaki, por ello era primo de Thoru, ahora Baki era también hijo de una mujer Uzumaki, dándole el deseo de ser fuerte, un gran linaje genético, si ambos pelean, seria una pelea de dos genios, uno del trabajo duro y el otro de un genio por genética, pero no es asi, podría decirse que ambos están empatados.

Ohma, deseo el combate, demostrarle al mundo que es el mejor y mas importante cumplir esa meta en nombre de NIko y su estilo, pero ambos eran observados por otra persona que los miraba de lejos, alguien que también tenia esa meta de ser mas fuerte.

En las gradas:

Kushina: increíble, ni siquiera Guy se mueve asi (dijo tragando saliva)

Guy: si, enfrentarme a el en la pelea final solo resaltaran nuestras llamas de la vida (dijo dando su pose de niño bueno)

Inoichi: esa técnica, como es posible, ¿Guy esa no era la octava puerta?

Guy: algo asi, no se como lo hizo, pero es una versión mas simple, pero le causa ese daño como las demás personas.

Arashi: a que se refiere Guy-san, ¿acaso es por eso que esta prohibido esa tecnica?

Guy: asi es, cuando abres la ultima puerta, el efecto es que destruye tus órganos y tu cuerpo, pero el volvía a la normalidad, como si nada.

Suichi: es el Maegari

Todos: ¿Maegari?

Vincent: el Avance, lo que hace es que tu corazón trabaje multiplicando el esfuerzo de bombeo aumentado los parámetros, pero no es solo es eso, sino que rompe con tus limitadores.

Neiji: ¿Limitadores? (dijo confundido pues el perdió contra Hanayama en las eliminatorias y pensó que para vencer a un monstruo de ese calibre des aprender una técnica si)

Guy: los limitadores son algo inconsciente, evitan que te esfuerces, que te lastimes con entrenamiento, es imposible romperlos o desaparecerlos.

Suichi: kukuku, en el continente Oscuro, el continente del combate eterno, es algo posible, después de todos nada es imposible, además, hay 2 humanos que son capas de superar los limites y uno puede usar ese Maegari de otra manera sin sufrir daños en su cuerpo.

Kushina: ¿quienes? (pregunto con interés la pelirroja)

Vicent: lo siento, no somo chismosos, eso lo averiguara usted, algún día, si es que es alguno de ellos el que ejecute a su Kage (dijo seriamente haciendo sentir mal a los shinobis de la hoja)

Narrador: el ring este listo y los 2 peleadores para la cuarta pelea estaban ahí, Wolf Hawkfield Uzumaki contra Reptile, Wolf era mitad Uzumaki, los Uzumakis con 2 apellidos los portan por que los 2 padres son de clanes, la dinastía Hawkfield, era de guerreros luchadores capaces de romper huesos como ramas, pelear con uno es un suicidio.

El referí era Bam, el zorro de la codicia, Reptile salto alto pensado en darle un golpe sorpresa, pero que Wolf lo tomo por las piernas y la cintura forzando su cuerpo contra el piso.

Reptil cayo y parecia noqueado, Wolf se descuido y en eso Reptile se levanto intentado darle un golpe por la espalda, pero Wolf lo recibió con un lazo que casi le arranco la cabeza, luego tomo la pierna y aplico una llave depresión al tobillo.

Reptile grito del dolor, pero pudo liberarse pues le dio patadas rápidas a Wolf, el luchador recibió de lleno las patadas y luego tomo un brazo y de manera ejemplar y le dio varios latigazos al pecho a Reptile, haciéndolo gritar y sudar, Reptile se arranco la mascara mostrando su apariencia de Sauranio, sorprendiendo a muchos del continente elemental.

Reptile se lanzo a morder de lleno por el cuello y hombro de Wolf, pero Wolf, es Wolf, no es cualquier hombre, es una fiera que, si es mordido el muerde mas fuerte, en eso tomo a Reptile y le aplico el suplex de estomago contra estomago, rompiendo el agarre de la mordida por el impacto.

En un instante Wolf le tomo por las piernas y empezó a hacerlo girar, mareando al reptil, casi vomita, pero Wolf lo remato con una variante de Power Bomb, noqueando al Sauranio, Wolf bajo el ring, saludando a su fanaticada y señalando a Jun Sekibayashi, por que esperan un duelo legendario pues siempre se enfrentaban bajo reglas y normas, aquí no, las reglas super libres.

La quinta lucha es por empezar, Kenshiro contra Sanji, ambos se miran, entonces, Choumei dio la señal, ambos se miraron, se miraron fijamente, luego de 5 minutos ambos se movieron sorprendieron a los espectadores, por la velocidad, donde reaparecieron con Kenshiro le dio un golpe a la pierna que cubría el cuerpo de Sanji.

Sanji se lanzo con una combinación de patadas veloces, Kenshiro esquivaba y lanzaba varios golpes, la velocidad era increíble para mucho, incluso Sasuke no podía verlos para copiarlos, lo cual parecía un ridículo por su rabieta.

En los palcos:

Luffy: ooooh, Sanji se esta divirtiendo, que envidia (dijo mientras comía un trozo de carne de donde solo dios sabe)

Hancock: Luffy-kun, sabes que el concejo y lideres no pueden participar en estos torneos por motivos territoriales, sino yo también hubiera unido y si me enfrento a ti yo me rediría, solo por una recompensa (dijo coquetamente)

Tsunade: oh que tiernos, se parecen a nosotros amor (dijo abrazando a Kurama por un brazo)

Kurama: si te refrieres a que tuvieron que darle un barril de Sake a uno para que acepte una cita, entonces si (en eso ambas féminas lo miraron feo y Kurama miro a Tsunade para pedirle perdón)

En el ring:

Narrador: ambos siguieron a moverse a su mejor velocidad, el cansancio ya empezó a ser evidente, Kenshiro un ataque que tenia que ver con la convencional de patadas, pero Sanji empezó a rotar sobre su eje, cubriendo su pierna en llamas.

"Eso es ilegal" gritaron muchos, pero las reglas dictan que puedes usar técnicas y formaciones elementales si es que no eran lanzador por ráfagas o una variación,si fuera de un ataque marcial y el Diable Jambe, era perfecto para esto, se lanzo y uso el Mouton Mullet, Keshiro soporto los golpes con su cobertura, pero Sanji Gano esta batalla sacando a Kenshiro con su Diable mouton shot, Choumei le dio la victoria Sanji y Kenshiro se levanto fácilmente.

Kenshiro: jajaja, eres muy interesante, Kuro Ashi, Sanji, pensé que serias un pirata con una personalidad maliciosa, pero resultaba que eres de buen corazón, aunque me siento inconforme de este resulta, que bueno que no hice explotar tus órganos.

Sanji: de nada, si quieres la revancha, en el próximo torneo de artes marciales lo decidiremos, dime ¿estas acostumbrado en pelear en tierra fija? ¿no es asi?

Keshiro: Así es, por lo que me confié y no pude medir el ring mentalmente, como pirata estarás acostumbrado a hacerlo por el mar, oye, ¿tienes hambre?

Sanji: si vamos yo te invito, mira como un gesto de cortesía por no dejar que ambos a nuestro potencial máximo.

Kenshiro: excelente, Bat, Lynn, vengan vamos a comer el caballero de taje invita (en eso un par de niños salen del publico para correr por la comida de Sanji, pero también una bella mujer llamada Julia la cual hizo babear y poner cara de estúpido a Sanji, pero ella abrazo a Kenshiro)

En las Gradas:

Shikamaru: eso fue intenso (dijo con asombro por la pelea)

Shino: si, hasta ahora todos los combates ha sido formidable, este es el nivel de los que viven fuera del continente elemental, es alarmante (dijo acomodándose sus lentes y sudando por sus pensamientos)

Ino: basta los dos, ahora es turno de Sasuke oye frentona, crees que Sasuke salga a pelear sin camiseta (dijo burlándose de Sakura por que la rubia platinada dejo su fanatismo por el Emo, después del asunto de su desnudes)

Sakura: jajaja (rió sarcásticamente la pelirrosa) estas envidiosa por que mi madre pudo pactar un matrimonio entre el y yo, y tu padre no quiso.

Ino: la verdad me alegro que no por que conocía a alguien que vale la pena, es una lastima que no participe e este torneo, pero espero que aparezca en cualquiera de los otros 2.

Chouji: te refieres a ese extraño que conociste cuando se fueron los emisarios del Imperio cuando salimos a buscarlos.

Ino: si estaba junto a otro grupo de emisarios que regresaban de Iwagakure no Sato, su nombre era Ryoga (en eso en el puerto de anclaje el mismo Ryoga apareció con otros tres mas, un tal Roronoa Zoro, otro llamado Zanosuke Zagara)

En el puerto:

Ryoga: al fin llegamos, ahora podre verla, al fin encontré una chica linda para mi (dijo con una sonrisa, pero recibió un puntapié por parte de una niña de pelo rosado llamada Yashiru)

Yashiru: Cállate puerquito, tu perdiste el mapa por eso fuimos a varios sitios y no se como acabamos en Elbaf, tonto (dijo lanzadole una roca)

Ryoga: maldita mocosa, ahora si me las pagas (en eso Ryoga salto para patear a Yachiru, pero la niña lo esquivo y le tiro un globo de agua transformado el cuerpo de Ryoga en un cerdito de color negro.

Yashiru: vaya vaya, ahora ya llega la hora del almorzar, quiero chuletas puerco (dijo sacando un cuchillo y un tenedor y babeando persiguiendo al pobre hombre maldito de forma cómica)

Zoro: por lo menos llegamos antes de que empiece el torneo de espadas y al fin vamos a ver quien es el mas fuerte, Kenpachi Zaraki (dijo mirando a de reojo al cegador de la muerte)

Zaraki: no me interesa el titulo, solo pelear con los mas fuerte, tu, Shishio, Mihawk, Muguiwara, el emperador, Kurama, Broly, Mokuro o Yujiro y su hijo, yo voy a derrotarlos solo por mi placer de pelear (en eso rió macabramente resonando en el puerto)

En la entrada para donde estaban los peleadores:

Narrador: la sexta pelea, Baki se estiraba y se preparaba para pelear, el ya se retiro de las peleas, pero siempre estuvo peleando solo para superar a su padre, ya lo hizo, pero se comprometió con su compañero de entrenamiento, Naruto, su familia y amigo.

El mundo donde vivían estaba bajo un peligro que no le permitía rendirse ni siquiera la promesa a su mujer, Kosue Matsumoto, que estaba apunto de ponerse seria y encarar a Baki.

Kosue: ¡¿Por qué?!, porque participas en este torneo, me prometiste algo, algo importante y no vas cumplir tu promesa, acaso tu deseo de hacer esto es mas grande que tu palabra hacia mi.

Baki: Kosue!, si!, yo estoy rompiendo mi promesa de no volver a pelear después de vencer a mi padre, lo hago por que hay un motivo mas poderoso que mi palabra, un motivo que no puedo contarte, pero lo haré cuando termine todo esto.

Kosue: ¡Cállate! (en eso lo abofetea) deja de decir esas cosas, siempre quise entender ese motivo por lo que siempre pelean asi y creí entender, pero el que no… (pero se callo cuando Baki la abrazo con fuerza le susurro al oído)

Baki: Kosue, soy fuerte por que te tengo, eres el motivo por lo que peleo, por quiero protegerte mas que nada en este mundo, en esta vida y las que vengan, solo espera y entenderás (en eso Baki la suelta despacio y ella con el rostro lleno de lagrimas sollozos y es limpiado el rostro de dama por la mano de Baki que le da una sonrisa y se va directo a la plataforma)

Narrador: Baki sale a la plataforma para su pelea con el orgulloso Sasuke, el arbitro seria Gowther, los mencionados estaban ahí, ambos esperaban tranquilamente, aunque como siempre Sasuke tenia su mirada de superioridad y quiso dejar en claro contra Baki.

Sasuke: oye, perdedor, será mejor que te rindas, soy un Uchiha, soy de un clan superior, será mejor que te rindas y te largues (dijo confiado remangándose la parte superior de su ropa para el combate)

Baki: asi que tu eres Sasuke Uchiha, el traicionero, el débil, el patético que no puede vencer a su hermano, sabes, si no puedes vencerme a mi, no podrás vencer a Naruto, pero para el no eres necesario, solo eres uno mas del montón que venció, al igual que yo te venceré.

Sasuke: Maldito! No me compares con ese fracasad…. (pero Baki lo calla poniendo su palma frente a la cara de Sasuke, ofendiéndolo y asiéndolo enojarse)

Baki: arbitro, por favor de inicio (en eso Gowther da la señal y comienzo toda la masacre contra Sasuke)

Narrador: El Uchiha corrió directo contra Baki, desde luego con sus ojos activados y aplicando su estilo de puño interceptor, Baki esquivaba cada uno de sus golpes, el Uchiha despotricaba si ira en los golpes, Baki los esquivaba solo por diversión, de hecho, Baki peleaba con sus pantaloncillos, y una camiseta negra, ya que la tenia puesta significaba que no se lo tomaba en serio y se burlaba del Uchiha según los comentaristas.

Después de eso Sasuke intento usar sus movimientos copiados, pero no resultaron en especial por que Baki era mas rápido, incluso no podía hacer efecto las técnicas copias de Guy y Rock Lee, lo cual lo hizo enfurecer y dictar su sentencia de muerte.

Sasuke: ere un miserable, quédate quieto para poder vencerte, inferior.

Baki: ¿inferior? Acaso eres estúpido, eres el Uchiha mas débil que yo haya conocido (en eso desapareció y reapareció a un lado y le susurro algo al oído) de hecho, muchos de ellos te están viendo y se llenan de vergüenza por tus acciones.

Sasuke: suficiente! (en eso intento golpear a Baki, pero este lo esquivo)

Baki: lento como un caracol (dijo al esquivar varias patadas consecutivas)

Sasuke: eso es verdad, si es asi dime donde están ellos, ellos me deben lealtad a mi, si son mujeres, serán mis putas para reformar mi clan por que es mi destino (pero en eso Sasuke dio un grito seco por el golpe en la entrepierna por el empeine de Baki)

Baki: ¿sabes? la basura que has dicho el día de hoy y todo ese balbuceo, tiene otro significado para mi y es "Baki por favor, dame una paliza, dame golpes hasta que llore sangre, lastimame por las estupideces que dicho" y sabes, lo voy a hacer (dijo mientras se quitaba su camiseta, demostrando que va en serio y Sasuke aun esta en el piso tocando sus partes lastimadas)

Narrador: en eso Baki, pateo a Sasuke lebantadolo del piso, luego Sasuke recibió una patada directa a un hombro logrando estar en pie, luego Baki le dio una lluvia de golpes tan agresivos que sonaron sus huesos romperse, en eso Sasuke apenas estando en pie quiso aplica su Amateratsu contra Baki, pero cuando las llamas casi tocan a Baki este dio un grito.

Pues Baki puso su cuerpo extremadamente duro y una energía demoníaca en el se sentía, y en los músculos de su espalda se formo el rostro un demonio, y un aura de energía rodeo a Baki que giro y pudo devolver las llamas del Amateratsu quemando a Sasuke.

El Uchiha grito por el dolor que produjeron las llamas invocadas por el, un castigo justo, dirían muchos, pero en eso Shisui se lanzo a la plataforma y aplico su poder de su Mangekyo Sharingan para desaparecer las llamas y llevarse a Sasuke a la enfermería, pues fue descalificado, dañando la reputación de su persona, su clan y su pueblo.

En el palco imperial:

Naruto: En si, no necesito mover un solo dedo para dañar a Konoha (dijo tranquilamente sin poner un sonrisa de burla contra Sasuke y sus quemaduras)

Kimimaru: ¿Por qué lo dices? (dijo extrañado)

Tsunade: es simple Kimimaru-san, Konoha esta un en punto que se puede decir que un abismo, pero, solo en el abismo un revela su verdadera naturaleza.

Gaara: a pesar de mis intentos para demostrar la hipocresía de Konoha en mis primeros años como Kasekage, no pude desprestigiar a Minato o a Konoha por completo.

Kimimaru: ya veo, es por las relaciones comerciales con algunos países sin contratos y algunos empresarios que hacen negocios turbios que sigue en pie, por que es confiable la aldea ante ellos, pero esa confianza esta siendo destrozada el día de hoy.

Hinata: lastima, aun hay gente en esa aldea que vale la pena, quisiera pedirte algo, amor mio (dijo la ojiperla a su esposo con mucha seriedad)

En la plataforma del estadio:

Narrador: ingresaba el sayajin Son Raditz, tomo el apellido de su hermano, al volver a la vida el y Nappa, fueron testigos de muchas de sus proesas, de Goku y Vegeta, incluyendo de la traición de sus familiares y amigos.

Los amigos que se salvaron fueron, Buu y Oob y su villa, El maestro Roshi, Ten y Chaos, Puar y Yamcha, Uulong, Uranai Baba, Lunch, el maestro Karin y la tribu que vivía alrededor de su torre, Nang, el amigo de su niñez y la aldea donde vivías Hachan o también conocido como el androide numero 8 y el numero 17 y sus animales y familia.

También los padres de Bulma y su hermana y Pilaf y Shu y Mai que termino como novia de Trunks, que se sorprendieron por las acciones de los demás, pero no contaron con el androide numero 21.

Después de los asuntos de su aparición, ella, la parte buena del ser de ella conoció a Raditz, al congeniar en el nuevo mundo o el planeta Gaia y crear la montaña Paos por parte de Goku, se formo una relación por ambos fueron por que ambos eran los extraños en el grupo.

En si, ambos quisieron pertenecer a un sitio, quizás por eso Raditz vio el por que Goku se hizo fuerte, el por que su padre era tan extraño a diferencia de otros sayajines, por lo único que los sayajines no pueden controlar, mujeres de actitud poderosa y corazón amable.

Fue gracias a ella que Raditz aumento su fuerza el entrenamiento, fue dura para Raditz, pero pudo alcanzar el supersayajin nivel 2, ahora, al igual que Nappa, ya que el resto de sayajines que veían otros mundos con su prole, apenas uno que otro alcanzo el nivel uno de la transformación con dificultades.

En eso Kyo Kusanagi también entraba a la plataforma, Kyo sabia que no podía vencer, pero sino lo intentaba, no podría vencer a Iori Yagami su rival, ninguno de los dos podría usar su máximo potencial sino serian descalificados, por lo que en un acuerdo silenciosos ambos decidieron ver hasta donde llegarían, sino enfrentarse en el tercer torneo.

El arbitro del combate era Saiken, que fumaba de una pipa como lo solía hacer su jinchuriki, ella dio la señal, ambos se movieron, Kyo dio varios saltos aéreos, pero Raditz se cubría perfectamente, Kyo a pesar de ser joven, era muy astuto, un peleador innato aun cuando en un comienzo de su vida renegó de ello.

Kyo sabia que no podría usar sus llamas como lo hacia siempre, por las reglas, pero podía calentar sus puños con calor, asi lo hizo, cada golpe que le dio a Raditz era como si le tiraran una taza caliente de magma, era incomodo, aunque el sayajin greñudo no usaba su armadura y peleaba en pantaloncillos sacando baba a muchas féminas.

Raditz, no se inmuto ante el dolor, su orgullo de Sayajin no lo dejara perder, por lo que se defendió dando le golpes en las costillas y el estomago de Kyo, sin abusar de su fuerza superior logrando desmayar a Kyo, aunque conocía sus capacidades y si Kyo y el, se enfrentaban en un combate del tercer torneo donde todo es permitido, el perdería.

Kyo perdió por la cuenta de 10, pero recobro el sentido, en eso se puso de pie y dio una reverencia a Raditz por vencerlo, este asintió y se retiro caminado, pero fue derribado por su mujer el genio androide en un abrazo enternecedor, en un lado del estadio estaba Iori Yagami, rival de Kyo, que no estaba solo.

Iori: esa es la diferencia física, ese es el nivel entre los humanos contra aquellos que son de otro mundo, incluso los Youkais no pueden hacerles frente en su mayoría (pero fue abrazado por detrás de su espalda por la asistente del emperador, la mujer llamada Vice)

Vice: y eso que, hay un equilibrio por los asuntos que muchos, incluyendo los que vienen de otro mundo, lucharon, solo por que muchos sintieron el llamado del emperador y el, les dio una oportunidad como a mi y Nature que goza con un muchacho Sayajin.

Pues a como eran antes las cosas hoy vivimos en un paraíso, o no recuerdas los enemigos y como volvimos a la vida los miembros del clan Orochi.

Iori: eso no tiene que ver con mi razón de pensamiento, solo me comparo, aun deseo ser el mas fuerte, aun con el asunto de la sangre liberada, no soy un rival para muchos de ellos.

Vice: tenias que ser hombre para pensar asi, tontos como tu no aprecian la paz y menos el tener una mujer a su lado para hacerlos felices, tonto (en eso a tomboy le mordió en el cuello por detrás de manera muy sensual poniendo colorado al líder de la familia Yagami)

Narrador:

Mientras tanto Minato era encadenado con sellos y cadenas poderosas, en una prisión debajo del palacio Imperial, podría decirse que era un sitio donde Naruto ponía a sus enemigos mas especiales, para que sepan algo, perdieron, perdieron por que quisieron destruir todo por lo que su gente y el lucharon.

Estaría ahí, detenido hasta la hora de su combate, y hasta que acabe los torneo, de ahí se realizaría su juicio y castigo, pero en la mente del Namikaze, cree que todo marcha sobre rueda, pero no es asi.

No contó que las antiguas amigas de Anko, es decir Kurenai y Yugao, lo eran, después de todo el que los prisioneros participen era algo que Naruto puso para sacaría de prisión, también eran sus informantes, pero lo que perdía la mente de Minato fue los que lo atacaron, ambos tenían el Sharingan.

Penso que es posible que aun queden descendientes de los Uchihas en el Imperio Oscuro, aunque no le dirigieron palabra alguna, en su espera logro ver algo, frente de el, había una celda, la celda tenia un grupo de personas, con cascos de hierro, están sentados en el piso.

Con cadenas al igual que el, se pregunto que habrían hecho, hasta que la voz de una persona lo distrajo, era un hombre con el cuerpo quemado por la mitad y le faltaba un brazo, llamado Einbills.

Einbills: hey, ¿que hicistes para llegar aquí rubio? (dijo con cansancio y apatía por la vida)

Minato: por enfrentarme al primer ministro, el zorro pulgoso.

Einbills: jajajaja, ese si es una sorpresa, usualmente es asesinado alguien que comete esos actos, parecen que quieren escarmentar contigo como ejemplo, puede que tu ejecución sea el resultado malo para ti, pero hay destinos peores que la muerte, mira eso de ahí, los ves (dijo señalando a los mencionados con la mirada)

Minato: ¿Qué pasa con ellos? (dijo medio susurrando como si no quisiera ser escuchado)

Einbills: ellos, como decirlo, ellos son los peores idiotas que se han ganado el odio de a la familia imperial y sus alias, yo vine durante el primer torneo a invadir con un antiguo señor pirata y la gente que se hacia llamar los Tenryubitos.

Pero no contaron que la fuerza de su fuera superior por mucho, barcos acorazados, cañones, armas de fuego, alta tecnología, y hombres fuertes, todo fue eliminado, la mayoría de los dragones celestiales fueron esclavizados.

Minato: ¿esclavizados? (dijo sorprendido)

Einbills: si en unas minas de azufre, los trabajos en ese lugar es el mismo infierno, la temperatura de 45 grados a la sombra, la húmedad es de 89 por ciento, el agua escasea, 12 horas al día, los 7 días al año, no muchos sobreviven mas de 5 años en esas condiciones y mueren de fatiga, me imagino que los Terryobitos ya habrán muerto.

Minato: y ellos por que los mencionas (menciono por los enmascarados prisioneros)

Einbills: ellos, los que esclavizan, son los afortunados, luego mueren, pero ellos, sufren peor, si te unes a ellos, primero una tortura que si no te arrancan la piel por los latigazos te la terminaran quemando con hierro caliente.

Eso es el comienzo, después cortara tu hombría y sin dejar que mueras desangrado quemaran lo que queda, luego cortaran quirurjicamente tus tendones tus cuerdas vocales, luego arrancaran tus dientes, si es que no te los rompieron cuando te capturaron.

Como ya no se puede escuchar tus gritos, te arrancaran la lengua y destruirán tus tímpanos, es por eso que solo están sentados, como muertos en vida, sin moverse, pero no acaba ahí, cada semana son torturados, con azotes, armas y practicas por que los usan como muñecos de practica para los interrogadores.

Luego, están los cascos, esos cascos les hace ver lo que mas le temen en el mundo, están con sellos especiales, se alimentan de su miedos y fuerzas, pero algo interesante es que escuche, decir que los ochos que están ahí arriba, son prisioneros del clan Uzumaki.

Minato: ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Einbills: escuche decir, que ellos fueron revividos por el emperador mismo, el posee un poder para jugar con la vida y la muerte, no se como, pero el es capaz de revivir a su enemigos y hacerlos sufrir en esta vida con la bendición del shinigami.

Minato: es enserio? El puede revivir a los muertos, si (en eso noto algo en los cascos)

Narrador: en los cascos, estaban los símbolos de Konoha en 2 de ellos, de Kiri en 2 mas, de Iwa en 2 mas y de Kumo otros 2 mas, se produjo un miedo y unas ideas espantosas en Minato de lo que podría pasar y quienes son ellos, después de todo, se paga los crímenes en esta vida y no en la otra.

Notas:

\- Perdón por no poder subir en mas dos meses, tengo a uno de mis familiares mal, gracias a Dios no era Coronavirus, pero era algo mas controlable y mi familia lo estamos superando.

\- Fue mas largo de lo que esperaba, pero seguiré con mis historias, gracias si me sigues apoyando y me disculpo de nuevo.

\- El titulo sale de la canción Spit blood into the fire de Heavenly, escuchala y disfrútala.


End file.
